Sentimientos enfrentados
by naliaseleniti
Summary: Misty y Ash llevan años sin verse, desde que ella, dos años atrás, emprende un viaje  para convertirse en Maestra Pokémon, algo que Ash ya consiguió unos años antes. Ash y Misty, tan peleones y cabezotas como siempre...
1. Sentimientos enfrentados: Prologo

Sentimientos enfrentados

_Nota: evidentemente pokémon no me pertenece. De lo contrario, este sería el final de la serie _

_Pareja: Ash y Misty (y he respetado fielmente sus personalidades originales)_

_Espacio temporal: unos once años después del inicio de la serie (Ash 21 años, Misty 22)_

_Trama: Misty y Ash llevan años sin verse, desde que ella, dos años atrás, emprende un viaje para convertirse en Maestra Pokémon, algo que Ash ya consiguió unos años antes. Orgullo, discusiones, celos y sentimientos ocultos… Ash y Misty, tan peleones y cabezotas como siempre…_

_Clasificación por edad: T (por referencias sexuales y conversaciones psicológicamente maduras)_

Prólogo

El corazón le latía a mil por hora debido al intenso esfuerzo físico que había realizado recientemente. Cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas sobre la arena. Cuando tuvo suficiente fuerza para abrir los ojos de nuevo, contempló un estadio enorme aplaudiendo, sonriendo, alzando las manos en señal de victoria… Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo importante que era ese día para ella.

Había trabajado mucho para convertirse en una gran entrenadora pokémon, y a la edad de doce años ya se había quedado como la encargada del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. Pero de eso ya habían pasado diez años. En ese tiempo había crecido y madurado, y se había enfrentado a problemas de gran responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, su último reto había sido diferente a todos los anteriores. Aburrida de la rutina que suponía dedicarse al gimnasio, había decidido volver a viajar por diferentes regiones, capturar nuevos pokémon y convertirse en una Maestra pokémon.

Y aquélla era su última gran prueba: la carrera a fondo junto a sus tres pokémon favoritos. Por fin lo había conseguido, y todos la aplaudían con verdadera admiración.

Misty no cabía en sí de gozo. Si bien era cierto que ser maestra pokémon no había sido su sueño inicial, le producía gran satisfacción. Sobre todo porque sabía que de esa manera se ponía a la altura de un viejo amigo, un amigo que había conseguido convertirse en Maestro unos años antes. Y desde entonces él había adquirido tanto responsabilidad por su puesto como fama y reconocimiento mundial. Ya no era el niño con el que viajó por Kanto, Islas Naranjas y Jhoto. No, era un auténtico maestro pokémon, experto en viajes, en pokémon, en combates… Se trataba de un joven apuesto y astuto que suscitaba gran interés por sus conocimientos y su generosidad. Sí, así era Ash Ketchum, y ella lo admiraba tanto que decidió que debía ponerse a su altura. Porque ella siempre había estado por encima. Siempre más madura, más atenta, más cabal. Y de la noche a la mañana Ash se le adelantaba en algo… No, eso Misty no lo podía soportar. Por ello decidió convertirse también en maestra pokémon, demostrarse a sí misma y a ese niñato, que seguía siento la mejor de los dos.

Ésa era Misty, valiente y orgullosa como siempre… Y por ahí, en algún rincón del estadio se encontraba Ash, su amigo de la infancia, observando el triunfo de la muchacha… Lástima que llevasen tantos años sin verse…


	2. 1 Encuentros y felicitaciones

Capítulo 1

Encuentros y felicitaciones

Los ojos de Misty brillaban con una mezcla de alegría y azoramiento. Todos los presentes en aquella fiesta dedicada a su triunfo como maestra pokémon, se peleaban por acercarse a ella y felicitarla.

Misty estaba contenta por su logro, pero nunca pensó que causaría tanta expectación, y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Vestía con un pantalón corto de color negro, una camiseta rosa algo escotada, y unos zapatos de tacón alto con los que le dolían las puntas de los pies. Pero no le importaba; esa noche tenía que lucir la más bonita de todas. Y aquellos zapatos ayudaban a estilizar su delgada figura todavía más.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que consiguió llegar hasta el recibidor y saludar a sus amigos, Tracey, Broc y Dawn. No obstante, apenas pudo entablar una pequeña conversación con ellos, cuando fue arrastrada por una marabunta de fans que la alejaron del lugar.

Tras firmar autógrafos y fotografiarse con una multitud de admiradores, consiguió escabullirse hacia la parte trasera del jardín. Una vez alejada de la masa de gente, suspiró aliviada. Recordaba haber estado en otra fiesta así tres años antes, la fiesta de proclamación de otro maestro pokémon.

Sí, la fiesta de Ash. Y recordaba como todas las chicas iban tras él, revoloteando como moscas, sonriendo con estupidez… Apretó los puños con fuerza y gruñó. Los celos le corroían como nunca. Porque sabía que ella era una simple entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos, la líder del gimnasio de Celeste. Pero eso no era nada comparado con ser un maestro pokémon. Desde entonces Ash ya nunca se fijaría en ella, ni siquiera como amiga. O al menos eso pensó Misty. Por ello ese día decidió que debía luchar por igualar a ese niñato, ese mocoso al que apenas veía una vez al año…Ese maldito Ash…

-¡Misty!—exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas—Menos mal que te he visto salir corriendo hacia aquí…

Ella se volteó y se encontró frente los ojos del mocoso. Se trataría de un niñato, pero topar con su mirada le hizo estremecer y sonrojarse. Hacía tres años que no le veía. Precisamente desde su fiesta de proclamación como maestro pokémon.

-¿Ash?-preguntó ella con sorpresa.

El chico había crecido algunos centímetros más desde la última vez que lo vio, y le sobrepasaba casi una cabeza entera. Vestía con un look casual: pantalones vaqueros desgastados, zapatillas deportivas y una camisa negra remangada… Misty se quedó sorprendida por la evolución de la musculatura de Ash. No era que se hubiera convertido en un _cachas hiperhormonado_, pero en los últimos años había definido bastante bien sus músculos, y el color moreno de su piel resaltaba más sus antebrazos.

_Madre mía, cómo puede estar tan guapo… _

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu y le miró de forma retadora, tratando de quitar la cara de tonta que se le había quedado. El corazón le latía con fuerza por la sorpresa y la alegría del encuentro.

_Cuánto le he extrañado... y ahora está aquí…_

Él, por su parte, observó a la muchacha de arriba abajo y se detuvo en los pies, que tenía descalzos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Es que te molestaban los zapatos?—preguntó, en tono burlón, disimulando la admiración que le causó encontrar a la chica con un atuendo tan diferente al que solía llevar—Normal, no puedes andar por ahí como una modelo cuando no lo eres…

Misty se sacó de la chistera su olvidado mazo característico y golpeó a Ash en la cabeza.

_Guapo o no, sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. _

Ash protestó por el golpazo recibido, y en pocos segundos rememoró todas las ocasiones en las que Misty le había sacudido. Casi todas ellas sin razón, según él. Misty era como una olla express, sin capacidad de autocontrol.

_¡!Cómo puede ser tan bruta!_

Por su parte, Misty se sentía profundamente ofendida. Tanto que le había costado arreglarse para no recibir ni un cumplido por parte de Ash. Continuaba siendo el mismo despistado que la sacaba de quicio.

-¿Tres años sin verme y es eso lo primero que me dices?—exclamó ella.

-Oye, tu fuiste la que desapareció por más de dos años…—se excusó Ash, poniendo en evidencia cierto rencor hacia la decisión tomada por la chica.

-Tú ya habías desaparecido antes.

-No, yo volvía siempre al finalizar mi viaje.

-A un amigo no se le ve solo una vez al año.

-Hacía lo que podía, sabes que tenía que cumplir mi sueño.

-Y yo estaba como una tonta esperándote.

-Nadie te obligaba a ello.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tú sí que eres idiota!

Un silencio reinó entre ambos. Las venas de las sienes se les hincharon a causa del enfado. Era evidente que los dos se habían echado de menos, pero no eran capaces de demostrarlo.

Misty se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia el interior de la estancia. Estaba tan molesta con Ash… Todos le habían repetido una y otra vez lo guapa que estaba, lo que había cambiado y lo bonito que tenía el pelo, tan largo y cuidado. Pero Ash ni una sola observación. Y lo que era peor, ni siquiera la había felicitado por su triunfo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si había acudido a su fiesta era porque, en el fondo, quizá le importaba algo…

-¡Misty espera!—la llamó de pronto Ash.

Ella se giró de nuevo y miró al muchacho. ¿Por fin iba a decirle algo bueno? ¿Pensaba disculparse? Un halo de esperanza invadió a la chica.

-¿Ves como no te va lo de llevar zapatos de tacón?—le preguntó él, risueño. Misty estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo… ¿A qué venía eso?—Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que no los llevas puestos…

El muchacho se echó a reír, divertido por la situación. Cogió los zapatos con la mano y se los tendió a la chica. Ella se acercó, descalza, a grandes zancadas y se los arrebató de la mano.

-Eres un indeseable, Ash.

El chico se quedó ahí pasmado, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica. Él solo pretendía molestarla un poco, como en los viejos tiempos. Le encantaba verla enfadar. Pero el mal humor de Misty le había impedido llevar a cabo su verdadera intención desde el principio, que era darle la enhorabuena por su proclamación como maestra pokémon. Y pasar un tiempo con ella, que ya la echaba de menos… Pero no tuvo ocasión, la chica desapareció en la sala de fiestas antes de que él pudiera abrir de nuevo la bocaza.

Ash no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de vacío y decepción por el encuentro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga, y no comprendía por qué ella no había mostrada ninguna alegría al verle. Al igual que tampoco entendió por qué motivo ella había decidido marcharse a un viaje pokémon, sin tan siquiera avisarle ni despedirse. Era cierto que por esos tiempos él estaba muy ocupado con su reciente cargo como maestro pokémon, pero siempre que tenía tiempo le escribía un sms o un correo electrónico. Aunque quizá no los suficientes…

Con el resto de sus amigos había ocurrido algo similar, ya que poco a poco habían ido distanciándose, cada uno dedicado a sus obligaciones. Pero siempre encontraban algún momento de reunión, aunque fuera una vez al mes. De hecho, Ash seguía considerando como sus mejores amigos a Broc, Tracey, Dawn, May, Max y por supuesto Misty… Y les echaba de menos a todos ellos. Desde que se convirtió en maestro no había encontrado unos amigos tan buenos como aquellos. Les guardaba tanto cariño... Ojalá pudieran olvidarse de todas sus responsabilidades y hacer un viaje todos juntos… Pero eso era imposible. Ya no eran unos niños…

Además, por primera vez en su vida se encontraba solo. Ya no tenía a sus amigos, únicamente el fiel Pikachu y el resto de sus pokémon permanecían junto a él. Las personas que había conocido en su nuevo puesto eran meros compañeros de trabajo, con los que no había intimado. Y los números de teléfono que guardaba en su móvil eran de periodistas, fotógrafos y publicistas que le hacían seguimiento por su fama.

Sí, definitivamente estaba muy solo. Y había ansiado tanto el momento de volver a ver a Misty… Se había acostumbrado a no verla, pero en cuanto la tuvo delante, todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que le enlazaban a ella volvieron a su mente.

No entendía muy bien por qué Misty le producía aquellas sensaciones extrañas, desde siempre. Se trataba de una mezcla entre rivalidad, admiración y afecto, que no era capaz de controlar. A sus otros amigos les quería, pero lo que sentía con Misty era algo de mayor fuerza. Quizá por ello nunca se había fijado en ninguna de las múltiples mujeres que se acercaban a él, porque ninguna le hacía sentir como Misty. O quizá era simplemente porque notaba que todas ellas tenían intenciones amorosas y/o sexuales y él no estaba interesado en esos temas… aún.

Entretanto, Misty caminaba obcecada por el largo pasillo que conducía hacia el salón principal. Se sentía rabiosa y lo único que quería era encontrar a Dawn y contarle lo sucedido. En los últimos años Dawn se había convertido en una buena amiga, a pesar de los celos que le causaba cuando la conoció. Al principio pensaba que Ash podía estar interesado en ella, porque se trataba de una niña muy guapa y simpática, pero pasó el tiempo, dejaron de viajar juntos y Dawn se trasladó a vivir en Ciudad Celeste con su madre. Por ese motivo amabas muchachas tuvieron oportunidad de intimar más. Misty incluso llegó a preguntarle a Dawn en una ocasión si alguna vez Ash se le había declarado. Dawn se rió con ganas, y luego bajó la cabeza apenada. Reconoció que el chico le parecía muy guapo y sentía algo por él, pero nunca fue algo mutuo. En el tiempo que le conocía, no había estado interesado en mantener una relación amorosa con nadie. Misty suspiró aliviada, aunque se sintió culpable por no sincerarse con Dawn como ella había hecho.

Tan encenegaba caminaba, que no se percató de que chocaba bruscamente con alguien. Se detuvo por el impacto y se disculpó.

-No pasa nada—la tranquilizó el muchacho con quien había topado—Siempre es un placer encontrarte, Misty.

Ella observó al chico de cerca y sonrió. No lo había reconocido. Hacía cuatro o cinco años que no lo veía, y estaba más alto y fuerte.

-¡Gary!—exclamó, aun sin distinguir si era una sorpresa agradable o desagradable—Estás tan distinto… ¿y qué haces en mi fiesta?

-El otro día me encontré con tu hermana Daisy y me lo contó—explicó él, con una sonrisa encantadora—De verdad me alegré de que te hubieran proclamado maestra pokémon. Hay pocas chicas que se decidan a luchar por ese sueño, y además, siempre pensé que tú podrías hacerlo muy bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, pero como siempre ibas con Ash, como su sombra, no pensaba que te interesaría esto…

-¿Su sombra?—Misty se sentía profundamente ofendida—Yo no soy sombra de nadie, le acompañaba porque era mi amigo, y me lo pasaba bien con él. Luego como sabrás, recuperé mi puesto de líder de gimnasio y me convertí en una gran entrenadora de pokémon de agua. Y ahora soy Maestra pokémon… así que mi currículum es mejor que el suyo…

Gary se echó a reír y trató de clamar a Misty. Seguía con el mismo genio de siempre.

-Venga, no te lo tomes a mal, nena—se disculpó él, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—Era solo una observación. De todas formas siempre he pensado que tú valías más que ese enano.

-¡Ja, claro que sí! A ver, está claro que Ash es un buen maestro, pero también es un _cabezahueca_, y sin mí nunca habría conseguido estar donde está.

En ese momento el susodicho apareció por detrás, y Misty se cruzó de brazos con enojo. No estaba segura de si el chico había llegado a tiempo para escuchar su última frase.

-¿Gary, qué haces aquí?—fue lo único que dijo Ash, sorprendido. Definitivamente no se había enterado de nada—Hace tiempo que no te veo, desde la última convención de maestros.

-Ya ves, Ash, yo también necesito tiempo libre y divertirme—replicó Gary, con cierto tono altivo—Aunque no suelo asistir a los actos de proclamación de nuevos maestros, en el caso de Misty no podía fallar.

La aludida se sintió importante. Pero no por el comentario de Gary, sino por la profunda mirada que le dedicó. Notó cómo el chico clavaba los ojos en ella, y recorría su cuerpo con agrado y admiración. Era la mirada que ansiaba del estúpido de Ash.

Pero el estúpido solo estaba preocupado por dejar a Gary en mal lugar, y no tenía argumentos para hacerlo. La realidad era que Gary había conseguido convertirse en maestro un año antes que él, y se trataba de uno de los más jóvenes y prestigiosos expertos que existía en Kanto. Siempre se le adelantaba…

Misty no quiso perder la oportunidad de coquetear con Gary, por el simple hecho de tener al niñato de Ash ahí delante.

-¿Así que te quedarás toda la noche?—le preguntó ella, tocándole ligeramente el pecho con las puntas de los dedos—Así podremos conversar más, y me puedes enseñar todo lo que sabes sobre el mundillo de los maestros. Como yo soy nueva…

Gary no era tonto y notó el cambio de actitud en Misty desde que Ash se había presenciado, pero no le importó. La chica le parecía guapísima y haría lo posible por pasar más rato con ella. No entendía cómo no se había fijado en su belleza mucho antes.

-Si quieres nos tomamos una copa y hablamos tranquilamente—sugirió él.

Misty miró a Ash de reojo antes de contestar. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Quizá estaba celoso. O quizá simplemente odiaba a Gary. De una forma un otra, marcharse con el chico a tomar un copa le iba a fastidiar de igual manera. Así que asintió y aceptó el brazo que Gary le tendía.

Ambos muchachos se acercaron al bar y pidieron dos copas, para luego sentarse en un sofá a charlar. Misty no le quitaba ojo a Ash, quien se había quedado como un pasmarote unos metros atrás. No soportaba la indiferencia del chico. Volver a verle le había traído tantos recuerdos… Y a él parecía no importarle. ¿Por qué no un abrazo cuando la vio? ¿O un simple "me alegro de verte"? Nada, solo sus burlas. Cómo podía ser tan tonto… Lo odiaba…

Y todavía lo odió más cuando lo vio acercarse a sus amigos, entre ellos Dawn, quien lucía muy elegante y atrevida en esa noche. Ash le tiró del pelo a la chica, sonriendo, y empezaron a jugar a tocarse, o golpearse, o pelearse… Sea como fuera, Misty sintió como le ardía el pecho. Y la conversación de Gary cada vez le resultaba más insulsa. No se estaba enterando de nada de lo que el chico le contaba. Ella solo asentía con la cabeza y fingía una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Y Ash ahí divirtiéndose. Con Dawn. La misma que una vez le aseguró que Ash no le correspondía. Pero ahora estaba tan cerca de Ash, con su vestido corto y escotado, su sonrisa impecable y su carita de niña traviesa…

_Odio a Ash, odio a Ash, odio a Ash… ¡Lo odio!_

Aunque si realmente lo odiaba, ¿por qué le dolía tanto el corazón?

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo…

Sofia, Nena y ELi: muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegra que os haya gustado aunque solo fuera el prólogo… Intentaré no tarda mucho en actualizar, pero me dará ánimo si tengo más reviews, porque es significará que os está gustando…

Salu2 a tods!


	3. 2 Entre bodas y confesiones

Capítulo 2

_Edad de los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo (para contextualizar la historia):_

_Ash: 21_

_Misty: 22_

_Dawn: 18_

_Brock: 25_

_Tracey: 25_

_Daisy: 25_

_Lily: 26_

_Violet: 27_

_May: 20_

_Drew: 20_

_Max: 18_

_Gary: 21_

* * *

><p><span>Entre bodas y confesiones<span>

Aquella mañana amaneció lluviosa. Misty se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Tenía dos semanas de descanso antes de la Convención de Maestros Pokémon de Kanto. Allí se encontraría con Ash, y no le apetecía nada… Le dolía darse cuenta que después de 10 años las cosas seguían igual: Ash viviendo en su propio mundo, y ella tratando de entrar, sin éxito, en él. Aunque debía reconocer que en su último encuentro en la fiesta, ella no había puesto mucho de su parte…

Suspiró y corrió las cortinas. No tenía mucha pinta de despejar. Menuda manera de empezar sus cortas vacaciones…

Y para colmo, dentro de dos días se celebraría la boda.

Misty detestaba las bodas. Quizá por envidia, ya que creía firmemente que ella se quedaría solterona de por vida, y estaba condenada a ir sola a todas las bodas de sus amigas.

De momento ésta era la primera: la boda de su hermana Daisy… con Tracey. La joven pareja llevaba saliendo cinco años, pero todavía le sorprendía que aquella relación hubiera llegado tan lejos. Siempre creyó que lo de su hermana con Tracey era simple atracción física. Aunque debía estar equivocada.

Y si se trataba de la boda de Tracey, era evidente que Ash estaría invitado. Y seguramente acudiría acompañado por alguna chica. Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de preguntarle a Daisy por los invitados. Había preferido no pensar en ello hasta el día en cuestión. Pero el día ya estaba cerca.

De pronto sonó el móvil. Era Dawn.

-¡Hola guapa!—saludó a su amiga—¿Qué tal?

-Pues preparando los últimos arreglos para la boda—respondió Dawn—Ya tengo el vestido, los zapatos y el bolso, pero dudo con el peinado…

-Puf, a mí es que me da igual eso—interrumpió Misty, lanzando un suspiro—Dime, Dawn, ¿seguro que vas a ir sin acompañante?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Qué crees, que he encontrando un novio en dos días o qué?

-No, pero es que estoy rayada… Lily y Violet van con sus novios, May vendrá con Drew… Únicamente Broc y Max van solos…

-Y tú y yo… ¿Y qué más da? Nosotras somos jóvenes, guapas e independientes, no necesitamos ningún acompañante.

Misty le dio la razón a su amiga. Siempre había presumido de ser una mujer independiente. Y era feliz. En cambio, ahora notaba que le faltaba algo para sentirse completa del todo.

-Bueno, será mejor que te haga caso y trate de pasarlo bien—concluyó la pelirroja—Si nunca me ha importado no tener novio, pero no sé, me sentía mal…

-A ver, que Ash también va solo—replicó Dawn, perspicaz—Se lo pregunté el otro día en la fiesta.

-¿Y quién pregunta por Ash? A mí ese niñato me da igual.

-Vale, vale, solo era por darte la información…

-Bueno, nena, te dejo, que me voy a duchar. Esta tarde me paso por tu casa y te ayudo a elegir peinado.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego. Y recuerda: somos guapas y sexys. ¡Vamos a lucir tipo con nuestros vestidos!

Misty se echó a reír y se despidió de su amiga. Envidiaba su sentido del humor y su optimismo. Ella sí que se sentía segura de sí misma. Y eso que sólo tenía dieciocho años, y aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

En la mañana de la boda lució el sol como nunca. La novia estaba espectacular cuando bajó del coche, conducido por Broc, su chófer particular. A sus hermanas casi se les saltaron las lágrimas en ese momento… Ya no serían las cuatro hermanas Sensacionales nunca más. Daisy empezaba un nuevo camino sin ellas.

Ya en la iglesia, Misty y sus hermanas ocuparon la primera fila, como damas de honor que eran. Las tres llevaban puesto un vestido azul celeste y una flor en el pelo. Sencillas, pero hermosas. No necesitaban demasiado para estar guapas. Tras ellas, se colocaron los amigos del novio. Misty les miró de reojo, y saludó con la mano a May y Drew, a quienes hacía varios años que no veía. Le sorprendió que formasen tan buena pareja; estaban muy cambiados desde la última vez había coincidido con ellos. Parecían muy adultos y formales…

-Estás guapísima—le susurró May, sonriendo.

-Tú también—correspondió Misty.

En ese momento entró en la iglesia Ash, tarde como de costumbre. Llevaba un traje negro y una camisa morada, con algún botón desabrochado, y sin corbata. Muy moderno. Misty se preguntó quien sería su estilista, ya que no recordaba que Ash tuviera buen criterio con el vestuario…

-No encontraba la iglesia—se excusó él, en voz baja, mientras se sentaba en el banco junto a Broc. Misty le miró desde el banco de delante y sonrió, burlona—Sí, ya sé que mi orientación no es muy buena…

-Yo diría pésima—susurró Misty. Se alegraba de ver a Ash.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Broc les interrumpió y les mandó callar. Esos dos no eran capaces de comportarse ni en un día tan relevante para Daisy como su boda.

El resto de la ceremonia fluyó con normalidad. Los novios estuvieron muy simpáticos y se les veía muy enamorados. Ash no podía creer que su amigo Tracey estuviera contrayendo matrimonio, si solo tenía veintiséis años, muy joven a su criterio. Y además con una de las Waterflower. El genio de esas hermanas era difícil de sobrellevar… Pero Tracey parecía muy feliz.

Cuando concluyó la ceremonia, todos los invitados salieron a la puerta a hacerse fotos con los novios y a darles la enhorabuena. Luego, Daisy decidió lanzar el ramo de flores, cuan película americana, para ver quién lo cogía, y por tanto, según la tradición, sería la próxima en casarse.

Para ese momento, las chicas solteras se colocaron en semicírculo, frente a Daisy, con el objetivo de coger el ramo. Todas excepto Misty, quien permanecía alejada del grupo.

-¿No quieres luchar por el ramo?—le preguntó Broc, para incordiar a la chica. Ella negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos—Mira que así nunca te casarás…

-¡Qué tontería!—protestó ella.

Lily, Violet, May y Dawn sí que estaban entre el nervioso grupo que pretendía conseguir el ramo. Daisy no perdió el tiempo y lanzó las flores con los ojos cerrados, con tal fuerza que sobrepasaron las cabezas de todas las chicas casaderas y llegó hasta Ash. Él levantó la mano y lo agarró, causando gran decepción en las chicas, y carcajadas entre los demás presentes.

-¡Jo, Ash, siempre tienes que estropearlo!—lloriqueó Dawn. Ash se echó a reír—No me hace gracia…

-Vamos, nena, que yo también tengo derecho a ser el próximo en casarme, ¿no?—se burló Ash, aún con el ramo en la mano.

May sonrió con picardía y se acercó a él.

-¿Y con quién te vas a casar?—le preguntó, dándole un suave codazo—¿Eh, Romeo?

Ash fingió seriedad y miró a su alrededor. Dio un paso hacia Misty y le tendió el ramo de forma cómica.

-Con Misty—dijo él.

La chica, como en un acto reflejo aceptó el ramo, y una vez analizada la situación, se lo devolvió a Ash violentamente. Con tal fuerza que la mayoría de flores se rompieron. Ash, Drew y Max se echaron a reír. Únicamente Broc se lo tomó mal y reprendió a Misty, como si fuera una niña pequeña. No le parecía bien que hubiera roto el ramo que su hermana Daisy había preparado con tanto cariño. Entonces Misty se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento. Broc estaba en lo cierto. Era el día más importante de Daisy, y ella estaba actuando como una maleducada que no sabía aguantar las bromas. Pero es que Ash la sacaba de sus casillas…

_¿Por qué no podría estar ahora en uno de sus viajes? Y no aquí, dejándome en evidencia…Le odio._

En el restaurante, los invitados estaban distribuidos en mesas pequeñas. Misty compartía lugar con Broc, Dawn, Max, May, Drew y por supuesto Ash. Aunque ella trató de sentarse lo más alejada posible del muchacho.

Los jóvenes se dedicaron a rememorar aventuras vividas juntos, mientras bebían copas de vino y brindaban por los novios. Terminada la comida, todos llevaban la alegría típica consecuencia del alcohol. Llegó la hora de bailar y salieron a la pista como locos, cantando y riendo.

Misty y Dawn bailaban juntas, gritando y llamando la atención entre el resto de invitados. Misty por primera vez se sentía tan segura como Dawn, y no dejaba de repetir que eran unas mujeres guapas, sexys e independientes. Los invitados del sexo masculino que no las conocían mucho, opinaban que estaban en lo cierto, y se acercaban continuamente para decírselo, con el objetivo de ligar con cualquiera de las dos.

Entretanto, Ash no le quitaba ojo a Misty, y aunque trataba de divertirse con sus amigos, terminó por acercarse a ella, cuando la pelirroja estaba hablando con un joven bastante atractivo.

-Vamos, Misty, creo que Broc quiere decirte algo—mintió Ash, cogiendo del brazo a la chica.

-Bueno guapo, luego vuelvo contigo—dijo Misty, coqueteando con el otro chaval, mientras Ash tiraba de ella.

_¿No se da cuenta que ese imbécil se la está comiendo con la mirada? Es tonta de remate…_

Una vez lejos del grupo de buitres que había en la pista de baile, Ash soltó a Misty y se puso serio.

-Estás haciendo el ridículo—le regañó él.

-¿Por qué? Mira, Dawn también hace lo mismo que yo.

-Pero tú no eres así, no te pega hacer esas tonterías…

-Tú no sabes cómo soy, ¿te crees que la gente no cambia en tantos años? Además tú fuiste el primero en cambiar y desaparecer…

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?—el chico se estaba exasperando—Yo mantenía todo el contacto que podía, y volvía una vez al año. Tú sí que te fuiste si avisar, y durante dos años…

-Porque no tenía tiempo que perder—se defendió ella—Ya sabes que la edad tope para acceder a ser maestra es veinticinco años, y yo ya tengo veintidós… No me ha sobrado tanto tiempo. No eres tú el único que tiene sueños que cumplir…

-Pues entonces no me digas que fui yo el que desapareció…

-¡Anda déjame en paz!

Se dio media vuelta y regresó con Dawn y los buitres que la rondaban. Por su parte, Ash se reunió de nuevo con sus amigos, que bailaban en círculo como locos.

Sólo Broc notó el semblante serio de Ash y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Él asintió sin ningún tipo de convicción.

-Ya te he visto hablar con Misty—dijo Broc. Ash se sonrojó un poco—Veo que seguís como siempre, peleando y discutiendo… ¡Vaya par!

Ash carraspeó y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no es como antes—dijo, apenado—Ahora Misty me saca de quicio aún más, es una insoportable…

-Bueno, no lo pienses más y diviértete, hombre—le aconsejó Broc.

-¡Chicos a bailar!—exclamó May, que se había acercado a los dos sin que se dieran cuenta—Venga, animad esas caras…

Ash trató de sonreír y continuó bailando con el resto del grupo. No merecía la pena amargarse en una noche como aquélla.

Poco después, Broc divisó a un grupo de chicas, parientes de Tracey, y convenció a Max y Ash para acercarse a ellas. No tardaron en entablar una animada conversación, aunque para el pesar de Broc, las muchachas parecían más interesadas en Ash que en él.

Misty los observó de lejos y se sintió defraudada. Ash nunca había mostrado interés en ella, pero podía comprobar que sí que sabía utilizar sus encantos con otras chicas. Le veía sonreír y decirles cosas al oído, mientras que ellas se sonrojaban y reían.

-Ash está ligando con esas idiotas de ahí—le dijo a Dawn.

-No te rayes, el chico que intenta ligar contigo también está muy bien—replicó Dawn, siempre resuelta y práctica. Le guiñó un ojo—Ya te dije que en las bodas siempre se liga…

-Pero a mí este chico no me gusta…

-Dale una oportunidad, aunque sea para divertirte.

Misty suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Drew y May también bailaban, muy acaramelados. Y Dawn cambiaba de pareja a cada pieza musical. El panorama no pintaba muy ameno. Sólo ella parecía pasarlo mal. Así que trató de seguirles el juego a los muchachos, al igual que hacía Dawn.

Sin embargo, pronto se cansó de seguirles la corriente a aquellos desconocidos que le miraban más el escote que los ojos, y salió al jardín. Necesitaba tomar el aire. El vino y las copas de la barra libre se le habían subido a la cabeza. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quizá Ash tenía razón y estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Se sentó en el columpio y empezó a balancearse un poco, lo justo para no marearse…

A través de los cristales alcanzaba perfectamente a ver cómo Ash seguía hablando, muy entretenido, con una de las chicas. Sintió una congoja muy grande y notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No se trataba solo de celos, sino de una sensación de vacío e impotencia. Vacío porque no tenía nadie con quién compartir sus sentimientos. E impotencia porque sabía que ella nunca sería capaz de flirtear con alguien, ya que era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Envidiaba a las demás chicas de su edad, como Dawn, quienes disfrutaban tonteando con los chicos, y sabían usar sus armas de mujer para que éstos cayeran rendidos a sus pies. Ella había cumplido veintidós años y aún no había tenido novio. En parte porque no contaba con demasiado tiempo libre, y en parte porque no sabía cómo encontrar uno… ¿O tal vez porque aún esperaba a la persona adecuada? De cualquier forma, la cuestión era que estaba más sola que la una.

Puso los pies en el suelo para detener el columpio. Lanzó un suspiro al aire y apoyó la cabeza en la cadena. Qué forma tan deprimente de celebrar la boda de su hermana…

-¿Estás triste, señorita maestra pokémon?—preguntó de pronto alguien, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

La muchacha sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, cuando alzó la cabeza y descubrió los ojos y la sonrisa de Ash. Había aparecido en el momento apropiado, cuando más desanimada se encontraba.

El chico se situó frente a su amiga y sujetó las cadenas del columpio con ambas manos. Misty se sonrojó a causa de la cercanía de Ash. Pero no podía retirarse hacia atrás, ya que seguía sentada en el columpio.

Ella no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Se encontraba completamente descolocada. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. No podía creer que Ash se encontrase a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, frente a frente, clavándole sus profundos ojos y escuchando su respiración.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?—inquirió él, con voz queda. Misty negó con la cabeza; tenía el cerebro anulado—Me alegro que se te haya pasado…

Le pellizcó la nariz con suavidad, como si se tratase de una niñita. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ash empujó a Misty hacia un extremo del columpio y se sentó junto a ella, totalmente pegado a su cuerpo. Por muy delgados que fueran los dos era complicado caber en aquella tabla diseñada para una sola persona.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía el contacto de Ash… Quizá fuera a causa del exceso de alcohol, pero el muchacho hablaba con una dulzura y un cariño nada usuales en él. Y Misty no sabía cómo reaccionar. No quería dejarse engatusar como una tonta. Debía ser fuerte y controlar la situación.

-Te he echado de menos—se sinceró él, quebrantando los planes de Misty para autocontrolar sus sentimientos.

_Por fin, eso era lo que quería escuchar… ¿Será cierto lo que dice? ¿O está borracho?_

Después de aquella revelación, era absurdo que ella siguiera fingiendo indiferencia, pese a sus sospechas de que se tratase de los efectos del alcohol. Al fin y al cabo solía afirmarse que los borrachos y los niños siempre decían la verdad.

-Yo a ti también, Ash—concluyó ella al fin, tímida pero segura de sí misma.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro, manteniéndose las miradas.

Misty no entendía por qué Ash había decidido salir a buscarla. Estaba irreconocible, empleando un tono tan dulce al dirigirse a ella. Quizá le había echado de menos de verdad… Tanto como ella a él. Se moría por agarrarle de la camisa y comerle la boca…

Y Ash contemplaba a Misty con verdadera admiración. Se había convertido en una mujer preciosa, pero que aún conservaba esa expresión infantil que tanto le gustaba. No comprendía por qué a veces se comportaba como un Gyarados enfurecido. En ese momento parecía tan inocente que sentía deseos de abrazarla y protegerla.

_¿Qué es lo que me pasa con esta niña? Sólo quiero estar cerca de ella y sentir su piel… ¡Si hace un rato lo único que me apetecía era desintegrar esa bocaza de borde que tiene!_

-Todavía no te he felicitado por tu logro—dijo Ash, sonriendo y rompiendo el silencio—Sabía que llegarías lejos, al fin y al cabo siempre eras tú la que me dabas consejos cuando viajábamos juntos…

-Porque yo tenía más experiencia e inteligencia—se burló ella, tratando de quitar romanticismo a la situación. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sentía a Ash muy cerca—Y tú no eras más que un niño inmaduro…

-¡Pero ya no lo soy!—exclamó él, riéndose—Ahora podría darte consejos yo a ti. Ya llevo casi tres años como Maestro Pokémon y tú eres una novata.

A Misty no le gustó como sonó la palabra "novata" y frunció el ceño.

-Vas a tener que trabajar mucho y esforzarte por alcanzar un nivel como el mío—prosiguió el chico, con inconsciente soberbia—Llegar a mis conocimientos solo se consigue con práctica y mucho trabajo…

-Oye, a mí nadie tiene que darme consejos de lo que tengo que hacer—protestó Misty, harta de los alardeos de Ash—Todo lo que he conseguido ha sido por mi propio pie, a ver qué te has creído.

-¡Oye, no es para que te pongas así!

-¡Me pongo cómo me da la gana!

-Eres una desagradecida y una borde… ¡Encima que he salido aquí para hacerte compañía porque estabas marginada de todos!

-¡Pues vete, nadie te obliga! Y además estaba mejor sola… Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Ash se puso en pie y se alejó del jardín, farfullando insultos.

-Me voy a ver si ligo con alguna chica… ¡Que seguro que son más maduras y amables que tú!—gritó justo antes de entrar de nuevo en el interior del recinto.

-¡Haz lo que te plazca, imbécil!—le insultó Misty.

Una vez que Ash desapreció de su vista, también se levantó ella y cerró los puños con fuerza. Ese chico era insoportable. Tan presumido, tan bocazas, tan fanfarrón…

Y lo peor de todo: los deseos que había tenido de besarle unos minutos atrás, cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban tan próximos.

Pero mejor quedarse con las ganas que arrepentirse después.

* * *

><p><em>Chicos muchas gracias por los comentarios, aunque sean poquitos! Me alegro que os guste la historia, la verdad es que pretendía transmitir las personalidades algo soberbias de estos dos, y por lo que me decís creo que lo estoy consiguiendo ;<em>

_otra idea es tratar de crear tensión entre ambos y que les cueste reconocer lo que sienten. Al fin y al cabo Ash siempre ha sido muy denso, por lo que en realidad no sabe muy bien qué le pasa con Misty. Y ella sí que tiene claro que quiere a Ash desde hace años, pero es tan cabezota y orgullosa que no lo quiere demostrar..._

_La idea que llevo es escribir un capitulo y actualizar al menos cada diez días, para que no perdáis el hilo de la historia. De todas formas no creo que sea muy larga, lo que tengo en mente son 2 o 3 capítulos más_

_Saludos a todos!_


	4. 3 Una nueva oportunidad

Capítulo 3

Un nuevo desafío

Misty pedaleaba hacia la cafetería de Celeste muy contenta, con Marril en la cestita de la bici. El pokémon sonreía y agitaba las manitas, y ella canturreba por lo bajo… Al día siguiente partiría hacia ciudad Carmín, donde se celebraba la Convención de Maestros Pokémon de Kanto, la primera a la que ella estaba invitada. En todo Kanto sólo había dieciocho maestros pokémon en activo, y le llenaba de orgullo poder decir que ella estaba entre los mejores. Sabía, de oídas, que en esas convenciones se reunían todos los maestros pokémon para poner en común sus técnicas… ¿Todos los maestros? Sí… Ash también estaría allí, claro. De pronto se le paralizó el corazón, y toda la ilusión que sentía se convirtió en ansiedad. No sabía si sería capaz de convivir con Ash dos semanas seguidas, en el centro de Expertos Pokémon de Ciudad Carmín. Especialmente desde su último encuentro en la boda de Daisy. Recordar la situación en la que estaban los dos tan próximos le hacía estremecer y morir de vergüenza. Y más aún, le humillaba profundamente pensar que el idiota de Ash conseguía volverla tonta con solo decirle un par de palabras dulces… Se odio a sí misma y se prometió ser más fuerte la próxima vez, si es que la había…

Llegó a la cafetería a las seis en punto. Allí había quedado con Broc y Dawn, para despedirse de ellos. Eran sus dos mejores amigos e iba a echarlos de menos durante las dos semanas que duraba la convención. Sobre todo a Dawn, ya que le encantaba conversar con ella y escuchar sus puntos de vista, normalmente más optimistas que los de ella misma.

Aparcó la bicicleta y tomó a Marril en sus brazos. Entró hasta el fondo del bar y saludó a sus amigos, quienes ya llevaban un rato allí.

-¿Nerviosa por la convención?—inquirió Dawn, medio riéndose.

-Un poco, pero supongo que enseguida me adaptaré—respondió Misty, sentándose en una de las sillas—Me da un poco de corte tener que hablar en público sobre mis ataques, entrenamientos y esas cosas, pero bueno, estoy muy contenta. Sólo espero no sentirme muy sola…

-Tranquila, estará Ash—se burló Dawn, al tiempo que la cara de su amiga se ponía roja como un tomate—Al menos conoces a alguien…

-¡No me hables de él!—le interrumpió Misty, tratando de sosegarse—Uf, qué rabia, tanto tiempo sin verle y ahora no deja de aparecer en mi vida…

-Misty, fuiste tú la que decidió ser maestra pokémon, como él—intervino Broc, aun sabiendo que se exponía a recibir un golpe por parte de Misty. La chica sólo le miró con furia, pero no sacó su mazo—A ver, Ash es mi amigo también, y me parece que te estás pasando un poco culpabilizándole de todo…

Misty apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos y suspiró. Broc tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo. El chico, haciendo papel de hermano mayor, le acarició la cabeza y trató de hablarle con más dulzura. Sabía que la chica lo pasaba mal a causa de Ash. Ya desde sus viajes iniciales había demostrado que el chico le importaba mucho, más que como un amigo. Y él no se daba cuenta de nada, debido a su comportamiento infantil y quizá un tanto egocéntrico. Compareció a la muchacha, su situación debía ser frustrante.

-Intenta que Ash te afecte menos, nena—le dijo con suavidad—Todos sabemos que eres una gran maestra pokémon, y ahora tienes que demostrárselo al mundo.

-¡Y si además tienes ocasión de ligarte a Ash mejor aún!—exclamó Dawn, volviendo al tema.

-¿Qué dices?—replicó Misty, casi gritando—Eso no se me ocurriría nunca…

-¡Pero si está tan bueno el tío!—prosiguió Dawn. Broc sonrió ante la conversación que se había iniciado—Y el otro día en la boda salió a buscarte como un perrito, qué mono, ¿no crees?

Misty suspiró con sólo recordarlo. Ya quisiera ella que fuera cierto lo que afirmaba su amiga, tener a Ash a su disposición… Pero él ni siquiera la miraba como a una mujer. Y además, aun en el supuesto de que él pudiera tener algún interés en ella, no pensaba rendirse a sus pies. Era un presumido y un fanfarrón, y no se lo merecía.

-Es un idiota—zanjó Misty, ocultando sus sentimientos, sin éxito—Y además somos dieciocho maestros los que estamos invitados, mucha gente, no tengo por qué estar con él…

-Ya veremos por la noche, si te toca en una habitación cerca de la suya—dijo Dawn, maliciosa—A ver lo que haces entonces... cuando te dé las buenas noches…

El corazón de Misty cabalgaba a ritmos exagerados con sólo imaginar lo que sugería su amiga. Y sus ojos no podían ocultar destellos de ilusión por encontrarse con el idiota.

Broc, por su parte, notando la conmoción de Misty al pensar en Ash, consideró adecuado revelar una noticia que no le iba a gustar nada. Pero que debía contarle por su bien.

-Bueno vamos a dejarnos de tonterías—les interrumpió él—Sabemos que a Misty no le gusta Ash—casi se rió al decirlo, de lo poco verosímil que sonaba—Y además, a la semana siguiente de la boda quedé con Ash y me contó que…

-¿Qué te contó?—quiso saber Dawn, impaciente Misty se moría de ganas por saberlo también pero disimuló—¿Algo interesante? ¿Algo relacionado con nosotras?

-Pues no, chicas—prosiguió Broc, harto de las constantes interrupciones por parte de la pequeña del grupo—Me dijo que había empezado a salir con una chica…

Las palabras de Broc se fueron diluyendo hasta quedarse en un sonido inaudible para Misty. Solo había escuchado "Ash saliendo con chica". Sentía como si el corazón se le estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos. A sus ojos acudieron raudas lágrimas que trató de disimular. Al contrario que su cerebro, su ingenuo corazón había alimentado la tonta esperanza de que Ash podría estar interesado en ella. Y se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Broc pronunció las palabras más crueles que había escuchado jamás.

-¿Y quién es?—preguntó Dawn, sin percatarse del estado de su amiga—¿La conocemos? ¿Es de Pueblo Paleta?

-Qué va, debe ser una modelo que conoció el otro día en un reportaje que le hicieron—explicó Broc. Le dolía ver el semblante decepcionado y triste de Misty—No sé si llegará a algo serio, me contó Ash que llevaban saliendo unos diez días. De hecho saldrán las fotos para el reportaje en el próximo número de la revista "Mundo Pokémon", por si queréis verlas…

Después de contestar algunas preguntas indiscretas que le formuló Dawn, el chico trató de cambiar de tema. Notaba que Misty estaba incómoda y lo último que pretendía era verla sufrir. Pero era necesario revelarle la noticia, para que no le pillase de improviso en la convención. Allí sí que se sentiría sola.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Misty anunció que se marchaba ya. Se excusó diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que preparar antes del viaje. Al día siguiente a esas horas ya estaría en Ciudad Carmín, rodeada de extraños. Y de Ash. De un Ash con novia, algo que jamás se le pasó por la mente.

Colocó a Marril en su cesta y se montó en la bicicleta.

-Sólo os tengo a vosotros, mis pokémon—susurró la chica con un hilo de voz. Se restregó las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de nuevo y comenzó a pedalear con furia—Menos mal que os puedo llevar conmigo mañana.

Ya en su casa, terminó de hacer su maleta, dio de comer a los pokémon y se despidió de los que dejaba en el gimnasio. Para la convención solo estaba permitido llevar a cinco, y ella había elegido a Marril, Gyarados, Seadra, Golduck y Starmie. Luego se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama. No tenía ganas de cenar. Y aunque todavía no se había puesto el sol, bajó las persianas y se tumbó en la cama. Solo tenía ganas de llorar.

Al día siguiente se despertó con otro talante. Había dormido como un tronco y eso la reconfortaba. Le daba rabia el tema de Ash, pero decidió disfrutar de su nueva experiencia. Tenía que ser fuerte y demostrarle a todos que se trataba de una Maestra Pokémon de verdad, fuerte, lista y valiente.

A las ocho de la mañana cogió un tren expreso hacia ciudad Carmín, el más rápido que existía. Todo a gastos pagados. Trató de disfrutar de viaje, que duraba más de cuatro horas. Pero sólo pensaba en aquellos años tan felices en los que había realizado ese mismo viaje con un pequeño y revoltoso Ash. En aquella época el trayecto fue más largo, pues no existía un tren tan raudo como aquel, y en el caso de existir, ellos tampoco hubieran dispuesto del dinero para pagarlo. Recordaba que ella, Ash y Broc se perdieron varias veces, y también que durante ese viaje encontraron a Charmander, Bulbasur y Squirtle. Cuántas aventuras y cuántos buenos momentos. Risas y discusiones, nuevos amigos, encuentros con el Team Rocket, descargas eléctricas por parte de Pikachu para evitar discusiones entre ella y Ash…

_Tonta, tonta, deja ya de pensar en él. Ahora es mi turno para ser protagonista. Esta es la mejor experiencia que voy a vivir nunca. Soy maestra pokémon._

Cuando llegó ciudad Carmín, se percató de que una chica de pelo largo y azuladp había bajado de otro vagón y llevaba su mismo camino. Tenía un Ditto en cada hombro, y en ese momento creyó saber de quién se trataba.

-¡Perdona!—exclamó Misty, alcanzando a la chica—Igual me equivoco, pero te pareces mucho a… ¿No serás…?

-¿Eres Misty?—interrumpió la chica, sonriendo. Ésta asintió con la cabeza—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Le he preguntado a Ash por ti tantas veces…

-¿Tú también eres maestra?

-Sí, el año pasado lo conseguí, no te enterarías porque estabas en tu viaje.

-¡Jo, me alegro un montón, Duplica!

Las dos chicas se abrazaron y prosiguieron el camino juntas. Hacía años que no se veían. Duplica le explicó que ya sabía que Misty se había proclamado maestra pokémon porque lo vio en la televisión, pero Misty no se había enterado de la proclamación de su amiga. Le sorprendió gratamente.

Llegaron al centro de Expertos Pokémon pasadas las dos de la tarde. Habían caminado lentamente mientras se ponían al día de sus nuevas vidas. Por ello, la mayoría de maestros ya habían llegado y se encontraban charlando en pequeños grupos. Todos se conocían de otras ocasiones, y Misty agradeció haber coincidido con Duplica.

Un camarero se acercó a ellas y les ofreció unos entremeses en una bandeja. Misty cogió dos croquetas y una empanada, que devoró con ansia. No había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Duplica se había unido a un grupo de jóvenes y charlaba animadamente. Saludó a Misty con la mano y le indicó que se acercase también.

-Os presento a Misty, aunque me imagino que ya habréis oído hablar de ella—dijo Duplica, orgullosa de su amiga—Yo ya la conocí hace tiempo…

-Sí, claro, te vimos en la televisión—explicó un muchacho moreno, de no más de veinte años—Lo hiciste genial, me encantó la batalla con tu gyarados… ¿por cierto lo has traído?

Misty se sintió muy halagada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues ya tendremos tiempo de luchar en estos días—prosiguió el muchacho, entusiasmado—Por cierto me llamo Tom.

-Encantada—dijo Misty, sonriendo—Estará genial pelear contigo, si estás a la altura, claro…

-Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso—interrumpió uno de los maestros mayores de la convección. Se trataba de un hombre rubio muy atractivo, de unos treinta años—Soy Markus, el maestro más veterano. Como tú eres la maestra nueva, nos van a hacer a ti y a mí una entrevista a las 5, para la televisión local. Así que si quieres te digo donde está tu habitación y descansas un poco.

-Gracias, pero primero prefiero comer un poco y saludar a algunos amigos—replicó Misty. No le gustaba que nadie controlase lo que tenía que hacer—Pero descuida, a las cinco estaré allí.

Duplica se despidió de sus compañeros maestros y siguió a Misty, que se dirigía hacia otro camarero. Realmente estaba muerta de hambre.

Una vez saciadas las dos muchachas, se dirigieron al tablón para comprobar en qué habitación les había tocado. Misty estaba maravillada. El centro de Expertos Pokémon era enorme. La recepción era un amplio salón muy elegante. Las habitaciones estaban distribuidas en dos pisos, y disponían de cama, armario ropero, sofá, mesa de bar, televisión de plasma y un enorme baño.

-¡Esto es increíble!—exclamó Misty—Jamás pensé que podría alojarme en un lugar tan lujoso.

De pronto divisó a un chico que le resultaba muy familiar. Llevaba una gorra y un pikachu en el hombro. No le cabía duda de que se trataba de Richie. Cuando el chico reparó en el ella le saludó con la mano y se acercó.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Misty!—exclamó el chico, sonriendo—Cuando Ash me contó que habías emprendido un viaje pokémon me alegré mucho. Siempre pensé que tenías carácter para ser una buena maestra.

-Gracias, Richie. Tú también te mereces estar aquí.

-¿Y a mí no me saludas?—interrumpió Duplica, cruzándose de brazos. Richie le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojó—Bueno, tendré que perdonarte…

-Eso espero—dijo el chico. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Misty—Vamos a saludar a Ash, que está ahí con Sandy.

Misty miró hacia la dirección que señalaba Richie y vio cómo se acercaba Ash, junto con una chica rubia muy guapa. No le dio tiempo a sentirse celosa, ya que Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash a sus brazos, y ella sintió una enorme alegría.

-¡Pikachu te he echado de menos!—exclamó Misty, abrazando al pequeño pokémon—¡Estás más gordo!

-Es que lo cuido bien—intervino Ash, riéndose.

Una leve sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los ojos de la chica, cuando recordó que se había prometido a sí misma no dejarse engatusar por Ash.

El chico, por su parte, había sentido una gran emoción al encontrarse con su vieja amiga. Le hubiera gustado tener la espontaneidad de Pikachu y saltar a sus brazos. Aunque suponía que a la pelirroja no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia. Especialmente con lo arisca que se mostró en su último encuentro, en la boda de Daisy. Él había tratado de ser amable y recuperar su amistad, pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad.

Richie, siempre tan atento, no tardó en presentar a Sandy y Misty. El chico quería que todos se llevasen bien, y le gustaba recibir adecuadamente a los nuevos maestros. Recordaba que él se había sentido algo cohibido en la primera convención, y no quería que a Misty le ocurriera lo mismo. Por eso mismo se ofreció para acompañarla hasta el estudio de grabación, para la entrevista de la tarde. Misty agradeció tanta amabilidad por parte de Richie, aunque hubiera querido que Ash también le prestase atención. En cambio, éste se marchó enseguida a realizar una llamada de teléfono.

_Seguro que tiene que llamar a su novia. Uf qué rabia me da…_

Pese a su enfado con Ash, Misty se mostró muy simpática en la televisión, y todos apreciaron su espontaneidad y sobre todo sus conocimientos sobre el mundo pokémon. De veras merecía ser una maestra pokémon.

A la salida de la entrevista, Marcus la acompañó a conocer al coordinador del centro, para que le explicase las tareas que les serían encomendadas en los próximos días.

Las mañanas estaban dedicadas a realizar diferentes tertulias en la televisión y radio, congresos entre expertos, ponencias en colegios e institutos pokémon y otros actos relacionados con sus conocimientos como maestros. Por la tarde disponían de tiempo libre, que normalmente los maestros dedicaban a entrenar a sus pokémon y a poner en práctica sus nuevos ataques, compartir técnicas y realizar combates entre ellos.

A Misty le pareció muy interesante todo aquello, porque tendría la oportunidad tanto enseñar como de aprender.

Estaba algo cansada del viaje y los nervios que había hecho, pero quería aprovechar cada momento y cada experiencia. Entró en su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida. Richie le había dicho que a las nueve pasaría a buscarla para ir a cenar con los demás. Sabía que entre "los demás" se encontraba Ash, pero intentó no estresarse. Podía charlar con Richie, Duplica o con alguno de los muchachos a los que había conocido.

Se estaba terminando de vestir frente al espejo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Miró el reloj y comprobó que sólo eran las ocho y media. Richie se había adelantado y ella no estaba lista. Aun sin peinar, con todo el pelo revuelto y mojado cayéndole sobre los hombros, salió a abrirle la puerta.

Pero no encontró a Richie, sino a Ash. Iba vestido con un pantalón corto tipo bañador y una camiseta sin mangas. ¿Así pretendía salir a cenar?

-¡Misty, no te lo vas a creer!—exclamó él, ante la perplejidad de la chica. La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella—¡Ven conmigo!

-¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?—preguntó Misty, gritando, pero sin dejar de correr—¡Como sea una broma me las pagarás!

Corrieron hasta el piso de abajo, donde se había celebrado la recepción de bienvenida. Allí Ash se detuvo y empujó a la chica tras una columna.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella, tratando de no encontrarse con los ojos de Ash, que tenía tan cercanos. Él mandó callar con el dedo, y ella bajó la voz—¿Qué hacemos aquí escondidos?

Ash reprimió la risa y señaló hacia el fondo de la estancia. Arqueó las cejas sin entender qué le llamaba tanto la atención a Ash. Ella sólo veía dos limpiadores poniendo en orden la estancia.

-Un momento, yo a esos los conozco—susurró Misty, agudizando la vista—No puede ser…

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo. Pero son ellos.

Ash se acercó más a Misty y puso la barbilla sobre su hombro, para ver mejor. En ese momento la chica se estremeció por el contacto de Ash y olvidó que se encontraba escondida, tropezando con sus propios pies y dando un torpe paso hacia delante.

Con el alboroto, los limpiadores levantaron la cabeza y se giraron hacia Misty. Ash salió también de su escondite y se situó junto a la chica.

-Mira que eres torpe—le regañó.

-Tu culpa que me has empujado—se defendió Misty.

Los limpiadores se acercaron más a ellos y les miraron con sorpresa.

-¡Pero si son los mocosos!—exclamó la mujer, riéndose—¡Esto sí que es una casualidad!

* * *

><p><em>Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Quizá os parezca un poco más "soso" que los otros, pero es que necesitaba hacer un episodio así para introducir la convención pokémon y disfrutar de recuerdos y personajes olvidados…<em>

_Anónimo: trataré de actualizar seguido, como mucho diez días entre capitulo y capitulo_

_cristy-chan: a mí también me gustan más lo fics en los que misty y ash tienen sus personalidades parecidas, ya que en muchos de ellos tienen a distorsionarse un poco, volviendo a misty más tontita y a ash más madura, y a mí me gustan más cabezotas jeje, así que aunque es lógico que maduren un poco seguirán con sus personalidades y peleas jejje_

_nena: me alegra que te gustase en momento cuando misty quiere besar a ash, porque ella siente algo muy intenso y no quiere reconocerlo. Tranquila que ya iré poniendo algun momento de celos y algo de sufrimiento aunque no mucho como tu dices jejej_

_gracias a todos por leerme y dejar comentarios!_


	5. 4 Extrañas sensaciones

Capítulo 4

Extrañas sensaciones

-¿Una casualidad buena… o mala?—le preguntó Misty a la mujer de pelo fucsia. Estaba estupefacta—¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí el Team Rocket?

-¡Pues qué van a hacer!—exclamó Ash, acercándose a Jessie y James, que vestían el uniforme de los limpiadores—Intentar robar algún pokémon, como esto está lleno de ellos…

Jessie carraspeó y se aproximó aún más a los muchachos. Se sentía profundamente ofendida.

-Que sepáis que hace años que nos hemos reformado—explicó la mujer, que ya superaría la treintena. Aunque su estilo de peinado seguía intacto—Estamos aquí contratados por la empresa encargada de vuestra ridícula convención.

-Y ya no necesitamos robar pokémons—intervino James, esbozando una anodina sonrisa—Ahora nos ganamos la vida honradamente.

Meowth apareció por detrás y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bien dicho!—exclamó.

-Ah, qué bien—ironizó Misty. No se lo creía del todo—Pues en ese caso me alegro de veros y que todo os vaya bien.

-¡Quién lo diría!—exclamó Ash—¡Encontrarnos con Jessie y James después de tantos años!

-Y veo que vosotros dos seguís juntos—señaló Jessie, mordaz. Misty se puso roja, entendiendo a qué se refería la mujer—Ya sabía yo que el mocoso y la flacucha terminarían de novios.

-¡No somos novios!—gritaron los aludidos al unísono, notando una sensación de _deja vû._

Ash se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que Misty alzaba el puño y daba un paso al frente, con ímpetu.

-Solo hemos coincidido aquí porque los dos somos maestros pokémon—explicó ella. A menudo olvidaba que tenía casi veintitrés años, y seguía mostrando una actitud infantil—Novios… ¡Ni que estuviera loca!

Ash le gruñó en la oreja, ofendido, y ella le sacó la lengua, mientras el Team Rocket estallaba en una carcajada.

En ese momento apareció un grupo de jóvenes, y los limpiadores regresaron a sus ocupaciones. Temían recibir quejas y perder el único trabajo decente que habían conseguido en toda su vida.

Los jóvenes se pararon frente a Ash y Misty. Entre ellos se encontraban Richie y Duplica, quienes observaron, sorprendidos, a sus amigos. El chico vestía de playa, y ella tenía el cabello revuelto al estilo leonino. Ambos con chanclas.

-¿Así venís a la cena?—se sorprendió Duplica, con inocente indiscreción. Richie contuvo la risa—A ver, no estáis mal, pero el restaurante al que estamos invitados es de lujo…

-Y la cena es dentro de media hora…—añadió Richie, señalando su reloj de muñeca.

Misty miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, y comprendió a qué se refería Duplica. No estaba dispuesta a acudir a su cena de presentación con el resto de los maestros peinada como una leona. Se le tenía que ocurrir algo…

-Id yendo, chicos—dijo Ash, pensando por los dos—Nosotros nos arreglamos enseguida y acudimos en quince minutos. Tranquilos que llevo coche y llegamos en un santiamén.

A los chicos les pareció bien la idea y se marcharon al restaurante dando un paseo. Misty no tuvo ocasión de negarse a la sugerencia de Ash, ya que el chico se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación a toda velocidad.

-¡Date prisa, Misty!—le gritó él, ya casi desde el piso de arriba—En diez minutos te espero en la recepción.

Misty se apresuró también para llegar a su habitación y terminar de arreglarse. Mientras se alisaba el pelo con la plancha, reflexionó sobre los hechos ocurridos unos segundos antes. La coincidencia con el Team Rocket le había sorprendido, pero todavía más el hecho de que Ash tuviera coche. Hasta entonces había visto a Ash como un niño, e imaginarlo conduciendo un vehículo le otorgaba un aspecto mucho más adulto y atractivo. Se trataba de una sensación difícil de definir. Además, el rencor que había generado hacia Ash durante los años anteriores, parecía haberse mitigado. Se había dado cuenta de que su relación con él era muy similar a la que tenían en la infancia. El tiempo no les había cambiado tanto.

Aunque debía recordarse a sí misma que Ash la abandonó durante muchos años y eso no debía perdonárselo tan fácilmente.

Pese a lo guapo que lo encontró con sus vaqueros desgastados, su camiseta ajustada y el cabello engominado, apoyado en la pared, esperándola…

. Misty trató de que no se le abriese la boca y le cayese la baba. Sacudió la cabeza como para despertar de su ensimismamiento y se acercó al chico.

-Ya estoy—anunció ella, con la cabeza gacha. No quería mirarle demasiado, o perdería el control—Vamos o qué.

-¿Ahora con prisas? Encima que te llevo esperando ya cinco minutos.

-Te recuerdo que si llegamos tarde es porque tú me has interrumpido mientras me arreglaba.

Ash obvió los reproches de Misty y se echó a reír.

-¿No ha merecido la pena o qué?—le preguntó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al exterior.

Ella le siguió y no pudo evitar reír también. El cuadro del Team Rocket limpiado había sido muy divertido. Jamás pensó encontrarlos ahí.

Misty siguió a Ash hasta el aparcamiento. El muchacho se detuvo en una de las plazas, y señaló un BMW deportivo color blanco, último diseño.

-¿Te gusta?—inquirió el chico, orgulloso. Misty asintió, totalmente admirada—Me lo regalaron por hacer unas fotos de propaganda montado en él…

-¡Jo, qué suerte!

-Ya ves, es lo que valgo…

Misty le miró un poco incrédula. Aunque lo cierto era que Ash se había hecho bastante famoso, y constantemente aparecía en televisión y revistas… No quiso seguir hablando del tema y alimentar el ego del muchacho.

Ambos entraron en el vehículo y se abrocharon los cinturones. Misty estaba alucinada ante tanto lujo. Ash encendió el contacto y se dispuso a conducir hacia el restaurante. De pronto se había quedado mudo. Miraba a la chica de reojo pero no decía nada. Su corazón palpitaba como un tauros desbocado. Tenerla ahí de copiloto le ponía muy nervioso. Y no entendía el motivo. Solo se trataba de Misty, su vieja compañera de viaje, la que siempre le gritaba, la que quería tener razón a toda costa, la que le sacaba de sus casillas en cada momento…

_Qué guapa está la tonta ésta. Hasta con el pelo mojado estaba guapa… ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Creo que se me está yendo la cabeza…_

Por su parte, ella tenía una sensación similar. Notaba el corazón más acelerado que el propio motor del coche, y no encontraba palabras para sacar algún tema de conversación. Sentía un terrible ardor en el rostro, y rezó por que sus mejillas no se hubieran tornado color rojo.

Viajar juntos en coche suponía una experiencia totalmente diferente a todo cuanto habían vivido hasta ahora. Ambos se sentían más adultos, como si fueran una pareja de… ¿novios? Tal vez era eso. Y se sentían incómodos. Porque ellos no lo eran, y nunca lo serían.

No dijeron ni una palabra en los diez largos minutos que duró el trayecto.

_Por favor quiero llevar ya… Me va dar un infarto… ¿Y ahora por qué no habla? Al menos podría haber puesto música…_

Ash aparcó el coche y entraron al restaurante con pasos rápidos. Enseguida divisaron a su grupo en una de las mesas del fondo. Conforme se acercaban, Marcus se puso en pie y tomó a Misty por los hombros.

-Ya sé que la mayoría la habéis visto por la tele—dijo el hombre. Todos miraron hacia ella—Pero de todas formas os la presento. Ésta es Misty, y a partir de ahora estará con nosotros en los próximos eventos.

Marcus le presentó uno a uno a todos los maestros, aunque ella apenas retuvo alguno de los nombres. Estaba algo avergonzada. Cuando terminaron las presentaciones, se sentó en la única silla libre que quedaba, junto a Duplica y Gary.

Ash se había sentado en la otra punta, ya que no quería estar junto a Gary, a quién no le tenía ningún cariño. Pero Misty sólo percibió que Ash se había sentado junto a Sandy, la chica rubia tan guapa. Y todas las sensaciones agradables que había experimentado unos minutos atrás, se esfumaron. Sandy coqueteaba con Ash de una manera demasiado evidente. Incluso Richie, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la joven, parecía sentirse incómodo ante una actitud tan provocativa de ésta hacia Ash.

_Menuda estúpida, mira a Ash como si fuera un trofeo… Aunque puedo comprenderla…Es tan, tan, tan… guapo… y tan inalcanzable…_

La velada discurrió bastante tranquila, entre risas e intercambio de experiencias. Misty acabó algo harta de Gary y sus fanfarronadas, por lo que trató de charlar más con Duplica, quien resultaba una compañía mucho más agradable. Y así trataba de olvidarse de los coqueteos entre Ash y Sandy.

Durante la cena también observó, algo apenada, que había pocas chicas entre los maestros pokémon. Tan solo ella, Duplica, Sandy y otra chica, bastante mayor, llamada Ashunta.

Más tarde, Richie le explicó por lo bajo, que esa tal Ashunta era la chica que le venció en su primera liga pokémon, por lo que le tenía gran admiración.

Como la cena se alargó bastante, una vez concluida, la mayoría de ellos decidieron regresar al centro pokémon. Al día siguiente les esperaba un día de duro trabajo. A la vuelta, montaron en el coche de Ash también Duplica, Richie y Sandy, por lo que Misty y Ash ya no se sintieron avergonzados. La alborotada conversación del grupo sustituyó el incómodo silencio del viaje de ida.

-Este año tenemos que ganar al grupo de los _invencibles_—decía Richie, que se había sentado en el lugar del copiloto. Misty escuchaba con atención, pero no sabía a qué se refería—Estoy harto de quedar en segundo puesto…

-Es cierto—añadió Ash—Así la Élite nunca se fijará en nosotros…

-¿Pero de qué habláis?—preguntó Misty, curiosa.

Richie le explicó que en cada convención de maestros se celebraba un torneo por equipos de tres participantes, al que asistían miembros de la Élite. No había ningún premio, sino solo un reconocimiento. Y se trataba de una gran oportunidad para darse a conocer y que les tuvieran en cuenta algún día para formar parte de la Élite o del Alto Mando.

Pero desde que Ash y Richie empezaron a participar, no habían conseguido derrotar al equipo de los _invencibles_. Tal equipo estaba formado por Marcus, Ashunta, y recientemente Gary, al que habían propuesto unirse a ellos después de que el mejor de todos los maestros se hubiera retirado por cuestiones maritales.

Misty no sabía que se celebraban ese tipo de torneos, y lo encontró muy estimulante. Quería demostrarles a todos que era la mejor entrenadora y combatiente. Aunque si Ash y Richie, a quienes consideraba grandes maestros, no habían conseguido ganar nunca, quizá ella tampoco…

-Este año me veo fuerte—dijo Sandy, moviendo con gracia sus tirabuzones dorados. Misty la encontró repelente—Creo que podemos ganarles. Además, he aprendido a usar nuevos ataques con Salamence.

-¿Tienes un Salamence?—se sorprendió Misty. Sandy asintió, orgullosa—Me encantaría luchar contigo algún día…

-Mañana a las 5, si te atreves.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Pues nos vemos en la zona de entrenamiento.

-Bien, chicas, yo os arbitro—se ofreció Richie.

-Y luego vamos a la piscina—sugirió Ash—¡Que también tenemos que relajarnos!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sabían que la mañana sería dura, por lo que debían aprovechar al máximo la tarde libre.

Al llegar al centro pokémon, los muchachos se dieron las buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Misty estaba abriendo la puerta de la suya, escuchó a Ash a sus espaldas, llamándola.

-Tengo algo que proponerte—le dijo él, en voz baja—¿Puedo entrar?

Misty se sonrojó con sólo imaginar a Ash en su habitación… Recordaba las palabras que Dawn le había dicho en la cafetería, para burlarse de ella… Se moría de vergüenza. Trató de fingir desinterés.

-¿No me lo puedes decir aquí mismo?

Ash bufó y acercó la boca al oído de la chica. Ella se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del muchacho. Quizá hubiera sido mejor dejarle entrar…

-Siempre me he juntado en el equipo con Richie y Sandy—susurró él—Pero eso era antes de que llegases tú…—Misty empezó a intuir lo que iba a sugerirle Ash y trató de reprimir una sonrisa—Tú eres muy buena entrenadora y sé que lo harías genial. Además contigo me he compenetrado siempre bien… en los combates, claro.

-No hace falta que especifiques en qué nos compenetramos…

-Bueno, la cuestión es que me gustaría que estuvieras en mi equipo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, me encantaría… siempre que ganes a Sandy en la batalla de mañana.

-¿Qué?

Misty no podía creerlo. Ash sólo quería formar equipo con ella si resultaba mejor que la otra chica. Era un interesado y un ingrato. Le golpeó con los puños en el pecho y le empujó hacia atrás.

-¡Ash, eres idiota!—le gritó—Sólo piensas en ti, como siempre.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices y se fue a dormir, muy ofendida.

-¡Desagradecida!—le gritó el chico desde el pasillo.

Misty se tapó los oídos y trató de dormir. Había sido un día lleno de nuevas experiencias y se encontraba agotada.

Al día siguiente, se despertó a las siete de la mañana. Según el horario que le habían adjudicado, debía estar en el colegio pokémon a las 8 y media. Allí dio una charla sobre ataques de pokémon de agua, su especialidad. Después se dirigió a la televisión para intervenir en un coloquio sobre pokémon en peligro de extinción. Pese a los nervios que tenía, lo hizo muy bien, y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

A las dos regresó al centro pokémon para comer. Allí se encontró con Duplica, Richie y otros chicos, que ya habían llegado y estaban comiendo. Misty aprovechó a coger toda la comida posible del buffet libre, y se sentó con sus compañeros. Le extrañó que Ash no se encontrase entre ellos, pero no quiso rebajarse a preguntar.

Después de comer, Duplica acompañó a Misty hasta la zona de entrenamiento. Ambas sacaron sus pokémon y se dedicaron a comparar y ensayar ataques. A Misty le sorprendió la evolución de los Dittos de su amiga. Era increíble cómo lograban mimetizarse con sus otros pokémon y adquirir nuevos ataques en tan solo unos segundos.

Poco después llegaron Ash, Richie, Gary y Tom, para presenciar el combate que enfrentaría a Misty y a Sandy. Ésta última llegó a las cinco en punto, con una sonrisa altiva y tres pokébolas.

-¿Lista, Misty?—preguntó Sandy.

-Por supuesto.

Richie determinó que sería una batalla de dos pokémon. Sólo si había empate, podrían usar un tercero para finalizar. Y esperaba que no hubiera empate… se moría por ir a la piscina…

Misty decidió empezar con Golduck, al tiempo que Sandy sacaba de su pokébola a Luxio, un pokémon tipo eléctrico de aspecto inofensivo. Ash sonrió para sus adentros. Conocía muy bien a los dos pokémon y sabía que sería un duelo interesante. Aunque el pokémon de la rubia fuese de tipo eléctrico, estaba a un nivel tan avanzado que podía ponérselo difícil al pokémon acuático Golduck.

-¡Vamos, Misty, que hace mucho que no te veo combatir!—la animó el chico desde la grada—¡Demuestra lo que sabes hacer!

Ella ignoró los ánimos, aunque por dentro lo agradeció profundamente. Sandy frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué Ash tenía que prestarle tanta atención a la novata. Pero ya se encargaría ella de darle una lección y demostrarle quién era superior.

Richie indicó el comienzo de la batalla, y ambas entrenadoras dieron un paso al frente.

-¡Luxio, ataque Chispa!—gritó Sandy.

Golduck esquivó el ataque, al tiempo que Misty le daba la orden de usar Hidrochorro. Luxio salió despedido hacia atrás, y Misty pensó que había resultado fácil la victoria. Elegir un pokémon eléctrico contra uno acuático no era buena idea…Sin embargo, Sandy apremió a Luxio y consiguió que se levantase. Le había sorprendido la fuerza del Hidrochorro de Golduck, ya que no había previsto que estuviera en un nivel tan evolucionado.

-¡Vamos, Luxio, usa Malicioso!—exclamó la joven.

Misty fue rápida y le ordenó a su pokémon que rechazase el ataque, al tiempo que repetía con otro Hidorchorro. Luxio no tuvo tiempo de erguirse de nuevo, ya que Golduck atacó con "Confusión", y el pequeño pokémon eléctrico no fue capaz de reaccionar. Sandy insistió con otro ataque eléctrico, pero debido al estado confundido de su pokémon, el ataque se volvió en su contra, quedando en muy malas condiciones.

Richie dio por finalizado el primer asalto y Sandy corrió a consolar a su pokémon. Lo tomó en brazos y le pidió perdón por el error cometido. No debía haber usado de nuevo un ataque cuando todavía se encontraba bajo los efectos de "Confusión".

Duplica y Ash felicitaron a Misty y le animaron a continuar así. Sandy miró a Ash y notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Ya llevaba varias convenciones de maestros coincidiendo con el chico, y siempre se habían compenetrado bien en las batallas. Y ahora Ash parecía estar interesado en sustituirla. No podía permitirlo.

-¡Vamos, siguiente duelo!—exclamó ella, mirando a Misty con una rivalidad aún mayor que en el inicio del combate.

Misty, por su parte, no entendía cómo una maestra pokémon se había dejado vencer tan fácilmente. Quizá había tenido un mal día… o un mal comienzo.

Y así fue. En el segundo asalto, Sandy llamó a Salamence, y atacó con más cautela que en el combate anterior. Misty decidió regresar a Golduck a su pokébol, después de felicitarle, y llamó a Gyarados. Al fin y al cabo Salamence necesitaba un rival a su nivel. Y Golduck había hecho un buen trabajo pero estaba algo cansado.

Ash abrió los ojos, emocionado. Estaba deseando ver un combate entre Gyarados y Salamence.

Misty estaba convencida de que podía ganar. Su táctica era agotar las fuerzas de Salamence y terminar congelándolo. Quería darle su merecido a Sandy, y cómo mejor que ganarle las dos batallas. No obstante, le daba mucho respeto pelear contra un pokémon tan poderoso como Salamence, con ataques tan variados y aun nivel tan evolucionado.

-¡Empieza con ataque Mordisco!—ordenó Sandy.

Salamence se acercó a Gyarados con una velocidad endiablada, que hizo estremecer a Misty. Por suerte, la dura piel de Gyarados apenas sintió los mordiscos de su oponente y consiguió contraatacar con la misma rapidez.

-¡Danza Dragón!—exclamó Misty.

Ash y los demás espectadores quedaron perplejos ante la rápida capacidad de reacción de Gyarados. Se encontraban ante un combate espectacular. Las dos maestras conocían a la perfección a sus respectivos dragones y supieron sacar los mejor de ellos mismos durante los diez minutos en los que estuvieron combatiendo.

Sin embargo, Gyarados se vio sorprendido frente a un ataque Dragoaliento de Salamence, y perdió mucha energía. Sandy ordenó atacar con Golpe Cabeza y Foco energía. Misty intentó que Gyarados usase su placaje, pero apenas tenía fuerza para continuar.

-¡Vamos, Gyarados, tú puedes!—suplicó Misty, viendo cómo su querido dragón luchaba por continuar el combate. Estaba muy debilitado—¡Usa Hidrobomba!

-¡Mimético, Salamence!—gritó Sandy, ante la sorpresa de todos los espectadores.

El ataque Hidrobomba que había lanzado Gyarados se duplicó y se volvió en su contra, dejando al dragón totalmente destrozado e inconsciente.

-¡Gyarados!—exclamó la pelirroja, corriendo hacia su pokémon.

Le acarició la cabeza y le felicitó por el valor que había mostrado. Enseguida le hizo entrar en la pokébola para que pudiera recuperarse. Había terminado tan maltrecho que en cuanto acabase el combate tendría que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Además de preocupada por el estado de su dragón, Misty estaba totalmente descolocada. ¿Salamence usando mimético? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Era cierto que se encontraba ante una rival de calidad. Debía reconocer que Sandy era una entrenadora inteligente y con gran conocimiento de los pokémon.

Ash le lanzó una mirada apenada, como queriendo decirle que sentía que hubiera perdido. Realmente quería formar equipo con su vieja amiga, pero debía reconocer que Sandy había mejorado mucho en el último año.

Richie anunció el último asalto, y las dos entrenadoras volvieron a sus posiciones.

Sandy hizo regresar a Salamence a su pokébola, ya que había perdido mucha energía en el combate anterior y no creía conveniente obligarlo a seguir luchando. En su lugar llamó a Pinsir.

Misty decidió sacar de nuevo a Golduck, quien había realizado un combate muy bueno y todavía conservaba mucha energía. Consideraba que había tenido tiempo de descansar y reponerse. Debía ganar ese último combate sí o sí. Ash no podía presenciar una segunda derrota… Ni ella tampoco podía consentírsela a sí misma.

-¡Golduck Hidrochorro!—ordenó ella.

-¡Pinsir Fortaleza!

Pinsir sabía defenderse muy bien de los ataques de agua de Golduck. Usó Movimiento sísmico y Sumisión casi al mismo tiempo. El pokémon acuático se vio muy sorprendido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Misty animó a su pokémon y le ordenó que utilizase Hidrorayo. Sabía que los movimientos de Pinsir se volvían lentos en las zonas frías, por lo que pretendía conseguir un microclima helador.

Golduck esquivó los ataques físicos de Pinsir e insistió en los ataques fríos hasta lograr lo que su entrenadora había planeado hacer.

Los propios espectadores estaban tiritando de frío. Sandy tenía los labios azules.

-Tendrías que haberte puesto más ropa—se burló Misty, haciendo referencia a la camiseta tan corta y escotada que llevaba su rival—¡Doble Hidrochorro!

-Ataque Derribo—dijo Sandy, algo desesperada. Le dolían las mandíbulas. Su pokémon parecía no reaccionar—¡Ataque Derribo!

Pero fue inútil. Pinsir tenía tanto frío que no fue capaz de emitir movimiento alguno. Golduck remató con un golpe cabeza y su rival quedó petrificado en el suelo.

Sandy no podía creer que hubiera perdido. Golduck había realizado dos combates y ella pensó que estaría demasiado cansado como par vencer. Pero Misty había seguido una gran estrategia…

Pinsir regresó a su pokébola y Richie dio por finalizado el combate.

-¡Y la vencedora es Misty!—exclamó él, al tiempo que se le saltaban las lágrimas a Sandy—¡Gana por dos a uno!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a la chica, y se acercaron para darle la enhorabuena. En cambio, ella no estaba demasiado contenta. Había vencido, sí, pero Gyarados había sido derrotado, y era la primera vez. Realmente Sandy era una buena entrenadora, y ella aún tenía mucho por aprender.

_No puedo creer que Gyarados haya perdido… Fue el pokémon con el que gané la liga Añil, y con quién me enfrenté al Alto Mando en la batalla que me convirtió en maestra pokémon… Esa chica es una gran entrenadora, pese a su aspecto de coqueta y superficial… _

Misty se acercó a su adversaria y le tendió la mano, en señal de deportividad. Ésta se la aceptó con desgana, y ni siquiera la felicitó. Estaba profundamente ofendida. No podía creer que esa novata le hubiera vencido. No debía repetirse una humillación semejante.

Richie intentó quitar tensión al asunto y señaló que ya era hora de empezar a divertirse. Así que todos cogieron sus mochilas y salieron de la zona de combate para dirigirse a la piscina.

-Bueno, Misty, ya sabes lo que te dije, me gustaría formar equipo contigo y con Richie—le susurró Ash, cuando se hubieron alejado un poco del grupo.

La chica le miró con encono y se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

-Si hubiera ganado la otra, la preferirías a ella—replicó con retintín—Yo quiero estar con alguien que me quiera por mí misma, no por haber ganado un combate.

-¡Pero Misty, si estás en nuestro equipo ganamos seguro!—insistió Ash, sin entender el razonamiento de Misty. Todavía estaba perplejo por el gran control que había adquirido Golduck sobre sus ataques—¡Has estado increíble!

-Paso—zanjó ella—Me ha preguntado Duplica que si quería estar con ella y con Tom, y les he dicho que sí…

-¿Con Tom?—se sorprendió Ash. Ella asintió con la cabeza—Duplica guarda ases bajo la manga y puede sorprender, pero Tom…A ver, me cae bien, pero es el que menor nivel tiene de todos…

-Pues mira me da igual. Vete con Sandy y gana el torneo. Si puedes, claro…

La chica esbozó media sonrisa y elevó la barbilla, de forma retadora. Ash entendió el duelo y sonrió también. No le tenía ningún miedo a su amiga pelirroja. Sabía que su equipo era mucho más potente y podría ganarles con facilidad.

Ya en la piscina, los jóvenes aprovecharon para relajarse. Extendieron las toallas en suelo y se desprendieron de la ropa. Estaban deseando tomar un baño.

En cuanto Sandy se quitó la camiseta y se quedó en biquini, los ojos de los chicos fueron directamente hacia su pecho, que sobresalía bastante… Duplica y Misty se sintieron muy ofendidas, y opinaron que los chicos eran unos estúpidos. Sandy se dirigió hacia la piscina y se sentó en el bordillo, introduciendo solo los pies en el agua. Aún estaba enfadada por su derrota. Tom y Richie se sentaron junto a ella, mientras Duplica y Ash se zambullían en el agua de un salto.

Misty se quedó de pie sobre su toalla, mirando al infinito… Seguía preocupada por la derrota de su Gyarados y no tenía muchas ganas de divertirse… Si pretendía derrotar al equipo de los _invencibles_, y al equipo de Ash, debía entrenar y aprender mucho más… No debía perder el tiempo en la piscina…

-¿No te bañas, preciosa?—le preguntó Gary. Ella negó con la cabeza—Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta por lo alrededores y te enseño todo esto…

-Gracias, Gary, pero no me apetece—dijo ella, tratando de ser amable. Otra vez Gary resultaba un perfecto caballero, y Ash estaba por otro lado, sin darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo—Me voy a quedar aquí anotando en mi cuaderno unos ataques…

-Como quieras, pero me debes una vueltecita por ahí—le recordó Gary. Le puso los brazos sobre los hombros y acercó la boca al oído de la chica, lo que la incomodó bastante—Me gustaría verte a solas más veces…

-¡Vamos, al agua!—gritó de pronto Ash, con su ímpetu habitual, interrumpiendo el momento de cortejo. Tomo a Misty en sus brazos de forma tosca y salió corriendo hacia la piscina—¡Demuestra que eres especialista en pokémon acuáticos!

La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se dejó llevar por Ash. Le sorprendía la confianza que el chico mostraba con ella. La trataba como si no hubieran pasado los años, como si aún fuera una niña… Y en el fondo a ella le encantaba. Especialmente porque la había librado de Gary, quien se había quedado plantado como una maceta, maldiciendo a su eterno rival.

Ash se tiró al agua con Misty en sus brazos, y una vez zambullidos ambos, la dejó libre.

Ella se echó a reír y se abalanzó sobre Ash para hacerle una aguadilla. Por un momento se olvidó de todos los demás, y se centró en disfrutar de los juegos con el muchacho. Tampoco recordaba tantos años de frustraciones y rencores, ni los esfuerzos que había hecho por no perdonarle su actitud egoísta… Tenía a Ash muy cerca, podía sentir su piel como otras tantas veces en su infancia, cuando jugaban o peleaban… Pero esta vez algo era diferente, una sensación de excitación que no había notado en otras ocasiones… Ash la atrapaba para hundirla bajo el agua, y disfrutaba del contacto de su cuerpo. El muchacho tenía un torso fibroso bien definido, y las piernas y brazos muy fuertes. Tantos años de entrenamiento físico le habían hecho un gran favor estético. Misty todavía no había asimilado los cambios físicos dados en Ash, y estaba totalmente maravillada. Ni siquiera recordaba ya la derrota de Gyarados…

Por su parte, a él también le gustaba sentir a Misty muy cerca de él, y ésa era la única manera que se le ocurría de hacerlo sin sentirse avergonzado. Lo cierto era que la chica no había cambiado físicamente tanto como él en los últimos tres años, incluso llevaba un biquini rojo muy similar al que lucía cuando viajaban juntos por Kanto. Pero a él le encantaba sentir el contacto de su suave cuerpo, y le traía tantos recuerdos de la infancia que se sentía totalmente exaltado y feliz.

Estuvieron un buen rato ahogándose y pegándose medio en broma medio en serio, hasta que Sandy saltó sobre Ash y se colgó en su espalda. El chico sonrió y hundió a la chica bajo el agua. Misty sintió una punzada de celos y se alejó de ellos.

Se acercó a Duplica y los demás, que habían sacado una pelota hinchable y estaban simulando un partido de voleybol.

-No te enfades, Mist—le susurró Duplica—Es una estúpida, siempre va detrás de los chicos, de cualquiera, no merece la pena que te enfades…

-No me enfado—replicó Misty, avergonzada. Sabía que no podía evitar que sus ojos revelasen sus celos y su frustración—Vamos a jugar.

Prosiguieron con el partido, mientras Ash trataba de quitarse de encima a Sandy. La chica le parecía muy atractiva, y la consideraba una gran maestra pokémon, pero en esos momentos prefería estar jugando con sus amigos, especialmente con Misty. En los dos días que llevaba conviviendo con ella había recordado todas sus vivencias juntos, y se había dado cuenta que definitivamente se trataba de la mejor compañera de aventuras que había tenido. Y estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Vamos a jugar con los otros—sugirió Ash, dándose por vencido en la pequeña lucha de aguadillas que había iniciado Sandy—Ya he tragado suficiente agua…

La chica se acercó a él y le abrazó, pegando su cuerpo al del muchacho. Él se sintió bastante avergonzado, sobre todo al sentir los pechos de Sandy aplastados sobre su torso. Se trataba de una posición muy tentadora, que Sandy había provocado con deliberación. Sabía cómo utilizar su atractivo para lograr manejar a los hombres a su antojo.

-¿Ash, nos vamos al centro tú y yo, un rato?

-¿Qué?

-Me apetece estar contigo… a solas.

De pronto un pelotazo le cayó a Ash en toda la cabeza. Eso sirvió para que Sandy se inclinase hacia atrás y el chico pudo liberarse. Cogió el balón con ambas manos y se lo lanzó a Richie.

-¡Chicos, yo también juego!—exclamó, nadando hacia ellos, y huyendo de la tentación.

Sandy se quedó un rato cruzada de brazos, herida en su fuero interno. Ese día había perdido dos batallas. Pero no pensaba darse por vencida.

Misty agradeció que Ash hubiera decidido unirse al resto del grupo—ayudado por su balonazo—y dejar a Sandy. No podía soportar que alguien flirtease con el maestro delante de sus narices. Ya era suficiente dolor recordar que tenía novia, como para presenciar también sus escarceos amorosos…

Cuando ya iba a ponerse el sol, el grupo de amigos decidió que ya era hora de regresar al centro para cenar. Había sido un día muy largo.

Misty estaba algo aturdida por las experiencias vividas durante los dos primeros días en la convención. Nunca imaginó que además del trabajo que debían realizar por las mañanas y los combates pokémon, la convivencia entre los maestros fuera tan intensa, y necesaria. Lo único que le preocupaba era darse cuenta de que ya eran adultos y tenían relaciones de otro tipo entre ellos…

Relaciones que ella todavía no había sido capaz de tener con nadie, quizá por timidez, quizá por incompetencia… La cuestión era que se sentía decaída. Probablemente Ash se había convertido en un mujeriego y flirteaba con todas las mujeres… De hecho no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el chico tuviera novia, y cualquier ápice de alegría que pudo haber sentido en los minutos anteriores, se esfumó.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que caminaba encabezando el grupo, sin recordar demasiado bien el camino de vuelta. Así que se detuvo cuando llegó a una plaza que no le resultaba familiar, y esperó a que Duplica la alcanzase.

-Estoy harta de Sandy—dijo esta última, a modo de confidencia. Se le notaba bastante entristecida—Mira, el año pasado se lió con Richie, y luego pasó de él como de la mierda… Richie lo pasó fatal, aún no entiendo por qué sigue hablándole…

-Pues vaya estúpida—la insultó Misty. Tampoco le caía bien—Con lo bueno que es Richie. No se merece sufrir por esa chica…

-Ya, pero es difícil controlar los sentimientos…

-Oye, ¿y con Ash también…?

-¿Con Ash qué?—preguntó el aludido, colgándose de los hombros de ambas.

Las chicas se sobresaltaron y se quedaron cortadas, especialmente Misty. Rezó por que el chico no hubiera escuchado la conversación completa. Tenía que aparecer siempre en el momento menos adecuado…

Ash se echó a reír y les amenazó con vengarse si se les ocurría criticarle… Y antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera responder algo, el chico le quitó la coleta a Misty y salió corriendo con la goma de pelo en la mano. Ella corrió tras él con todas sus fuerzas hasta que consiguió alcanzarle, unos metros más adelante.

-Te comportas como un niño—le reprendió Misty, una vez que lo acorraló contra un árbol—Dame mi goma.

-Consíguela tú misma—replicó Ash, riéndose. Puso la mano en alto y Misty trató de alcanzarla—¿No puedes o qué?

Ella saltó con todas sus fuerzas y se arrojó sobre Ash, quien estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Misty sonrió y recuperó su goma de pelo.

-Todavía puedo contigo—se burló la pelirroja, sacando la lengua.

Ash se echó a reír y tomó a Misty en brazos, demostrándole que tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. La acercó hasta una fuente y la encaramó hasta casi rozar el agua con el trasero y la espalda.

-¡Ash, ni se te ocurra!—le amenazó Misty, entre gritos y risas—¡Me vengaré!

Ash la dejó caer unos centímetros y ella notó el agua en sus nalgas. Con eso tuvo suficiente, y Ash se alejó de la fuente, depositando a la chica en el suelo de nuevo.

-¡Tengo todo el culo mojado!—protestó Misty, aunque no estaba enfadada. No podía estarlo…—¡Me las pagarás!

-¿Cómo?—se mofó Ash.

Antes de que Misty pudiera responder, sonó el móvil de Ash, con lo que se puso fin a la conversación. El chico miró la pantalla y leyó el mensaje de texto con interés.

-¿Quién es, tu novia?—inquirió Misty, evidentemente celosa. La pregunta salió de su boca sin querer.

_¿Por qué lo he dicho? ¿Por qué…?_

Ash la miró con extrañeza y arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué novia?—preguntó él—¿Desde cuándo tengo novia?

Misty no entendía nada. Broc le había asegurado que Ash salía con una modelo.

-¿No tienes novia?—repitió ella, más tranquila—Pues vaya maestro famoso de pacotilla… ¿No eres capaz de ligarte a nadie o qué?

Se sentía tan aliviada que estaba a punto de saltarle el corazón de alegría. Fingió indiferencia mientras se hacía de nuevo la coleta en lo alto del cogote.

-Pues para tu información, chicas me sobran—se defendió él—Y hasta hace poco he estado saliendo con una modelo guapísima…

-¿Así que era verdad?

-¿Lo sabías?

-Me lo dijo Broc.

-¿Y por eso estabas enfadada y celosa?

Misty estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás. ¿Ella celosa? ¡Jamás lo reconocería!

-Tranquila, que al final no pasó nada con esa tía—insistió él, como excusándose— Salí con ella por probar. Estaba buena pero era muy aburrida. Y no sabía nada de pokémon ni de nada de nada…

-¡A ver, que no me tienes que dar explicaciones!—le interrumpió Misty, molesta—No sé cómo puedes pensar que yo estaría celosa…

-No sé, cómo antes eras la chica con la que mejor me llevaba, quizá tenías miedo que al tener yo novia pudiera dejarte de lado.

-Ash, tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Y además, me dejaste de lado sin necesidad de que hubiera ninguna novia…

La chica comenzó a caminar deprisa para alcanzar al resto del grupo. Ash la siguió, algo confundido por los cambios de actitud de la pelirroja. Desde que se había encontrado de nuevo con ella, se sentía extraño. Tiempo atrás la veía como una gran amiga, con la que solía pelear, pero a la que en el fondo apreciaba mucho. Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, y habían aprendido y madurado. Sin embargo desde que la había vuelto a ver convertida en una mujer había empezado a sentir cosas que antes no sentía. Sentía el impulso de abrazarla por detrás y decirle que quería pasar más tiempo a su lado, olvidando su enfado, que él aún no entendía por qué había venido. Era cierto que durante mucho tiempo solo pensó en sí mismo y en sus logros, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera olvidado de sus amigos. Y en cambio Misty parecía pasar de él completamente. Y se enfadaba a cada momento. Él se sentía decepcionado…

-Venga, Misty, no te enfades conmigo—suplicó Ash, poniendo cara de buena persona—Que yo he pensado mucho en ti, pero entiende que cada uno tuvimos que hacer nuestra vida para cumplir nuestros sueños por separado.

A Misty le sorprendió escuchar a un Ash con razonamientos tan maduros. Hablaba con un sosiego nada habitual en él. "He pensado mucho en ti" ¿Eso se traducía en que la había echado de menos?

-Pero ahora ya hemos conseguido lo que queríamos—prosiguió él—Y estamos juntos otra vez. Vamos a llevarnos bien… ¿qué me dices?

Misty miró a Ash con cierta ansiedad y suspiró. No debía precipitarse y confiarse. Primero necesitaba analizar la situación. Para empezar, Ash no tenía novia, y acababa de reconocer que había pensado en ella. Además, le había dado argumentos de peso para explicar su distanciamiento. Pensando fríamente, debía reconocer que ella quería ser líder de su gimnasio, al igual que Ash anhelaba convertirse en maestro pokémon. Se habían separado siendo unos niños que perseguían sus sueños. Aunque lo que de verdad le había dolido era que Ash no sintiera el mismo vacío que ella al dejar de viajar juntos, que no le dijera que la echaba de menos cada vez que volvía a pueblo paleta y ella estaba esperándole… Le dolía que él solo hablase de sus viajes, sus medallas, sus ligas, sus pokémon y sus nuevos amigos… Eso era lo que realmente le hería y le enfadaba.

Pero quizá había estado equivocada acerca del afecto que él le profesaba. Al fin y al cabo, era él quién había iniciado todos los recientes acercamientos entre ambos. Y su corazón le pedía pasar más tiempo con él…

-Bueno, me lo pensaré—concluyó ella, esbozando una leve y tímida sonrisa.

Ash le pasó un brazo por los hombros y acercó su cara a la de la chica, provocando su sonrojo. En otras ocasiones no hubiera soportado sus constates cambios de humor, pero en esa ocasión solo le provocaban ternura.

-Más te vale que volvamos a ser amigos—le advirtió él, riéndose.

Enseguida la soltó y le volvió a quitar la goma de pelo. Misty corrió de nuevo tras él. Ese chico era incorregible… ¿Alguna vez maduraría del todo?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahí va otro capítulo… ¿qué os ha parecido? Es bastante más largo que los anteriores, y creo que los siguientes más o menos tendrán tb esta extensión. Es el primero en el que he introducido un combate pokémon, no he querido hacerlo muy largo pero sí creo que era necesario describirlo así. <em>

_No sé qué os parecerá que haya introducido algún personaje nuevo como Sandy, la verdad es que la chica tendrá bastante protagonismo a lo largo de la historia…_

_Y respecto a la historia entre ash y misty… ¿creéis que pasará algo entre ellos o no? Son tan tontos los dos! jajaj_

_Kasumi Mist: gracias por tu comentario, me ha hecho mucha ilusión porque sigo tus historias desde hace tiempo y me encantan! Ya sería perfecto si actualizases más a menudo jejej… Sí, ya sé que a algunos os ha sorprendido el tema de que Misty sea maestra pokémon, pero es que quería escribir sobre algo original, y me parecía una buena base para encuadrar esta historia sobre mi pareja favorita ;)_

_Eli: te gusta lo tierno q es ash verdad? Es q en el fondo él es así, lo que pasa es que la propia misty fastidia las situaciones muchas veces por su orgullo… _

_Andy Elric: jeje a mí tb me cuesta a veces entender los fics que escribis en mexico o argentina, pero la verdad me gusta porque aprendo palabras nuevas jeje… si tienes alguna duda me preguntas vale? Ke estaré encantada en responderte…y respecto a lo de que misty no sea tan orgullosa pues… creo que aun le va a tocar sufrir un poquito más jeje, aunque espero que ash le haga ceder y dejar su orgullo de lado…_

_Muchas gracias a todos, ojalá sigais leyendo mi historia, yo agradezco mucho los animos para continuar!_


	6. 5 Una puerta que se abre

_Antes de empezar, voy a escribir las edades de los otros personajes que van apareciendo en el fic, como ya he hecho en otros capítulos:_

_Jessie: 32_

_James: 32_

_Richie: 21_

_Duplica: 22_

_Tom: 18_

_Sandy: 22_

_Ashunta: 28_

_Markus: 30_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5<span>

Una puerta que se abre

-¡Dawn, esto es un sueño para mí!—exclamó Misty, tumbada en su cama y con el móvil en la mano. Marril jugueteaba con sus pies y le hacía cosquillas, por lo que su voz sonaba algo quebraba—Llevamos ya cinco días y se me han pasado como si fuera uno… ¡Y no será por no trabajar! Estamos siempre de un lado para otro, me hacen entrevistas en la tele, luchamos unos contra otros… Hasta ahora ya he ganado a dos chicos, uno de ellos Richie, el amigo de Ash, ¿te acuerdas de él?

-Claro, uno muy guapo, que llevaba siempre un pikachu al hombro—dijo su interlocutora, muy segura—Estuve con él en la fiesta de Ash, y me pareció que estaba tremendo el tío… ¡Cómo para no acordarme!

-¡Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo!—la interrumpió Misty, riéndose—Bueno, la cuestión es que ganar a Richie me sube la autoestima para ganar el torneo final, porque él es uno de los mejores… Aunque Ash dice que los mejores son unos más mayores, a los que aún no han podido vencer nunca…

Dawn escuchaba a su amiga con atención. Le alegraba enormemente notarla tan contenta y animada. Hacía mucho tiempo que Misty no mostraba entusiasmo por algo.

-Y luego hay una chica que no me cae muy bien—prosiguió Misty, poniendo la cara de estúpida con la que identificaba a Sandy—Ya le he vencido en un combate, pero eso no es suficiente… ¡tengo que destrozarla y humillarla!

-Mist, me das miedo…—masculló Dawn.

-Uy, si la conocieras opinarías igual—aseguró Misty, tomando a Marril en las manos y estrujándolo con fuerza—Es una presumida. Va con unos escotes y unos vestiditos cortos… Y está todo el día encima de Ash. Gracias a que él no le hace mucho caso… Es tonta de remate.

-¿Es tonta o te fastidia que esté siempre encima de Ash?—se burló Dawn—Hija, más que en una convención de maestros parece que estáis en un campamento de verano…

Misty se sintió muy ofendida y trató de defenderse. El pobre Marril aprovechó y se escapó lejos de su dueña, que estaba perdiendo los nervios y lo pagaba con él. Dawn le quitó importancia al asunto asegurando que solo estaba bromeando.

-Sales guapísima en las fotos—terminó diciendo, para que a su amiga se le pasase el enfado—Compré la revista en la que te entrevistaban…

-¡Ah, y hablando de revistas!—recordó Misty—Ash no tiene novia.

Dawn resopló y contuvo la risa. Así que ésa era la razón por la que su amiga estaba tan contenta… Ella también se alegró. Después de todo, Misty había luchado mucho y se merecía ser feliz.

-¡Pues no seas tonta y ataca!—la animó Dawn—¡Estoy segura de que Ash no te dirá que no!

Antes de escuchar la respuesta enfadada de la pelirroja, Dawn cortó la comunicación, dejando a su amiga totalmente abochornada. Sabía la vergüenza que sentía al hablar de temas amorosos, especialmente cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos hacia Ash.

Después de comer, como era habitual, Misty y Duplica fueron hasta la zona de entrenamiento y dejaron corretear libres a todos sus pokémon. Buscaron a Tom, quien había llegado antes que ellas, y estuvieron hablando sobre estrategias de combate. Necesitaban compenetrarse muy bien los tres si querían ganar el torneo ante la Élite. Por eso estuvieron deliberando sobre qué pokémon elegir cada uno, el orden en el que combatirían, las estrategias más adecuadas ante cada equipo, los ataques más poderosos y otras muchas cuestiones relacionadas con la batalla.

Misty estaba contenta. Se llevaba muy bien con sus dos compañeros de equipo, y consideraba que tenían posibilidades de ganar. Había estado entrenando a Gyarados de forma exhaustiva durante los dos últimos días, perfeccionando sus ataques y mejorando sus tiempos de reacción. Sin embargo, sabía que vencer al Charizard de Ash y al Salamence de Sandy constituía un gran reto.

Después de coordinarse con sus compañeros, se acercó a su Gyarados, que estaba nadando en la gigantesca piscina de combate. Otros entrenadores también estaban allí con sus pokémon. Entre ellos Gary, que le estaba dando unos consejos a Blastoise. El pokémon acuático estaba enorme, y Misty se sintió algo amedrentada. Ése sería otro de los rivales difíciles…

Cuando Gary vio a la chica susurrarle algo a su Gyarados, sonrió y se enterneció. La pelirroja podía mostrarse muy dura a veces, pero en el fondo tenía un gran corazón. Y eso era lo que más le atraía de ella.

-¿Qué tal te ves como maestra pokémon?—le preguntó él, con voz dulce.

Misty se sobresaltó, y al comprobar que se trataba de Gary quien se dirigía a ella, intentó sonreír.

-La verdad es que estoy muy animada—dijo ella, algo sonrojada—No imaginé que hubiera que trabajar tanto, pero me encanta. Si quiero ser una buena maestra pokémon tengo todavía mucho por aprender.

-Sí, nosotros tenemos que estar constantemente renovándonos—añadió Gary. Por primera vez no hablaba con su soberbia característica—Tenemos que actualizar técnicas, ataques, descubrir nuevas estrategias… Por eso luchar entre nosotros es tan importante…

Misty estaba encontrando incluso estimulante la conversación con Gary. No conocía ese lado suyo tan responsable. Sin embargo, el cariz serio duró poco, ya que el chico enseguida intentó llevarla a su terreno e invitarla a cenar. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, tratando de no mostrarse descortés.

-Hoy estoy algo cansada, Gary—se excusó, masajeando la cabeza de su Gyarados—Tengo mucho trabajo… Tal vez mañana, ¿sí?

Gary asintió y se puso en pie. Tarde o temprano quería tener una cita con la mocosa que acompañaba a Ash en sus viajes, y que tan impertinente le había resultado siempre.

Ella observó cómo el muchacho abandonaba la zona acuática y se sintió culpable por ser tan antipática con él. Lo cierto era que el chico no le caía bien por el mero hecho de ser el rival de Ash de toda la vida. Pero a ella en concreto no le había hecho nada malo. Y era muy guapo también. E inteligente. Y atento. Y un entrenador excelente.

Quizá debería darle una oportunidad y salir alguna vez con él…

Al tiempo que Gary abandonaba la zona, Ash llegaba, con Pikachu en el hombro. No se cruzaron por cuestión de pocos segundos. Misty esbozó una tímida sonrisa y recordó por qué motivo no le podía dar una oportunidad a Gary…

El chico saludó a Misty con naturalidad y se sentó junto a ella. Pikachu se acomodó en el regazo de la muchacha y ella le acarició la cabeza, con gran afecto. Mientras, Ash sacó de su pokébola a Squirtle y le permitió que nadase con total libertad.

A Misty le sorprendió ver a Squirtle, y así se lo hizo saber a Ash. Ella pensó que el chico usaría en el torneo otros pokémon más exóticos. Tenía cientos para elegir…

-Ni hablar—negó Ash, de forma rotunda—Después de años de encontrar nuevos pokémon, de entrenarles, hacerles evolucionar… me he dado cuenta que con los que mejor me compenetro son los primeros que me acompañaron—le clavó sus profundos ojos marrones a la chica, quién sintió como se le paralizaba el corazón. Escuchar argumentos maduros y responsables por parte de Ash le producía sensaciones de excitación y ansiedad—Y no es que a los demás no les quiera, ya sabes que yo adoro a todos mis pokémon… pero los primeros son los que me han dejado más huella… Quizá sea por eso, porque fueron mis primeros compañeros, con los que empecé a aprender a ser un entrenador.

-¿Entonces competirás con Pikachu, Charizard y Squirtle?—preguntó ella, totalmente hipnotizada por las palabras y la mirada de Ash.

-Sí, con ellos y con Bulbasaur y Haunter.

-¿Haunter? ¡Oh, Dios, Ash, sigues con ese pokémon!

Él se echó a reír y acercó su cara a la de Misty.

-¿Te da miedo o qué?—le preguntó con sorna.

-Claro que no, Ash—replicó ella, ofendida—Pero es un pokémon muy difícil de entrenar…

-No me subestimes, nena—fanfarroneó Ash. Luego se puso serio—A ver, Misty, sé lo que hago. Soy maestro pokémon desde hace tres años, y digo yo que algo habré aprendido, ¿no?

Esta vez fue ella la que se echó a reír. Ash tenía un atractivo personal que le envolvía, y que le hacía estar animada y eufórica. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler su champú de manzana. Y él se perdía en la fragancia sabor a melocotón que desprendía la piel de la chica. Se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que Misty era la mujer más bonita y más encantadora del mundo. O al menos a él, en esos momentos, así se lo parecía.

Ambos entrenadores, por miedo a estar poniendo cara de bobos, dejaron la plática por unos minutos y se dedicaron a entrenar a sus respectivos pokémon en el agua. Disfrutaban con cada pirueta, con cada carrera, con cada sonrisa que sus pokémon les regalaban.

Misty llamó también a Golduck, Starmie y Seadra y les dio unas galletas reconstituyentes. A Ash le tocó el corazón reencontrarse con aquellos pokémon que le traían aroma de niñez. Misty se los había traído de vuelta, junto con todos los buenos recuerdos.

Una vez que el grupo de pokémon se alejó para nadar a sus anchas, ellos se sentaron de nuevo con las piernas colgando sobre la piscina.

Misty rebosaba de felicidad. Durante todos los años en los que había alimentando su odio hacia Ash, jamás había imaginado un encuentro con el muchacho tan cordial y amistoso como el que habían tenido. El chico parecía entusiasmado con su presencia, y había reconocido sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, que había pensado en ella, y no se molestaba en ignorarla, sino todo lo contrario. Era evidente que prefería estar con ella antes que con otros compañeros.

No obstante, no quería hacerse ilusiones de ningún tipo, ya que cuanto más tiempo pasase junto a Ash, más le costaría luego separarse de nuevo de él.

Porque eso lo tenía claro, Ash era un alma libre y en cualquier momento podía decidir volar de nuevo solo. Por ese motivo debía ser fuerte y no caer en la tentación de sus ojos…Eran amigos, y nada más.

-Estoy preocupado por Richie—le confesó Ash. Apoyó una mano en el suelo e inclinó el cuerpo hacia ella, para poder hablarle con más intimidad. Otra vez el corazón de la chica latía desbocado—Y me da miedo que no esté al máximo nivel en el torneo—hizo una pausa y suspiró—A él le afectan mucho los asuntos del corazón…El año pasado estuvo saliendo con Sandy, y ella le prometió que seguirían juntos, pero este año pasa de él.

A Misty no le gustó escuchar el nombre de Sandy. ¿Por qué Ash sacaba ese tema de repente?

-Y ahora no sé qué hacer yo—prosiguió el chico—Porque creo que Sandy está detrás de mío y no me deja en paz… Te lo cuento a ti porque eres chica, aunque no lo parezcas—Ash se rió y ella hizo una mueca mientras se le hinchaba la vena de la sien—Y seguro que te enteras mejor de esas cosas… ¿Tú crees que le gusto a Sandy?

Misty se quedó petrificada. Pasó en un segundo del enfado por la broma de Ash a la decepción absoluta. ¿Ash le estaba pidiendo consejo sobre si debía entablar una relación con Sandy? Sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, mucho antes de lo que ella había imaginado. Sus ojos aguamarina se llenaron de lágrimas, pero el denso de Ash no lo percibió.

-Sé que Richie se sentiría muy mal si supiera que le gusto a Sandy—prosiguió él, sin esperar su respuesta—Porque sigue colado por ella, y yo no sé cómo quitármela de encima…

-¿Te la quieres quitar de encima?—se sorprendió Misty. Un halo de esperanza había resurgido. Él asintió con la cabeza, como si se tratase de algo obvio—¿Pero es que ella no te gusta?

Otra vez la misma metedura de pata… ¿Por qué le preguntaba cuestiones cuya respuesta no quería escuchar?

Aunque ya no había vuelta atrás…

Ash se quedó pensativo, como dudando qué decir. ¿Acaso no tenía claro si le gustaba o no le gustaba esa chica? ¿O es que nunca se lo había planteado? Solo Ash podía tardar tanto en responder una pregunta así.

En lugar de responder, se echó a reír.

-¿No te parece raro estar hablando de estas cosas?—le preguntó a Misty, quien estuvo a punto de caerse a la piscina. ¿Por qué no le contestaba de una vez?—Tú que siempre decías que no sé lo que es el romanticismo y esas cosas…

Ella se desesperó y se puso en pie, dirigiendo una mirada roja de furia hacia él, quién le miraba estupefacto. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ese Gyarados endemoniado?

-¿Pero te gusta Sandy o no?—insistió ella, con un grito.

Ash sonrió ante la preocupación de Misty. Le hacía mucha gracia su actitud.

-¿Por qué te lo tendría que decir?—le preguntó él, poniéndose a la altura de la chica.

Quedaron frente a frente, con las barbillas erguidas. Misty echaba chispas, y Ash estaba divertido ante la situación. No sabía por qué, pero siempre disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar.

-¡Porque tú y solo tú has sacado el tema!—replicó ella.

-Pues mira, Misty, es que ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en mujeres…

Ella se dio por vencida y bajó la mirada. Se había puesto en evidencia delante de Ash. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Sentimientos de odio volvieron a revolotear por su cerebro, por lo que, de forma impulsiva, empujó a Ash hacia atrás para que cayera a la piscina.

Con lo que ella no contaba era que el chico tenía buenos reflejos y consiguió agarrarla a ella antes de caer, por lo que terminaron ambos zambullidos en la piscina de los pokémon.

Gracias a la zambullida, se disiparon los enfados. Cuando los dos sacaron la cabeza a la fuperficie, se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-¡Eres tonto, Ash!—le insultó Misty, ya en broma.

-¡Y tú más!

Ambos salieron de la piscina chorreando. Sus pokémon se reían de ellos. Algunos entrenadores les observaban con consternación, opinando que los dos mostraban un comportamiento muy infantil. Pero se trataba de dos grandes maestros, y nadie les iba a reprender.

Se secaron con una toalla y se despidieron hasta la noche. Y justo en ese momento, Ash tuvo una idea: salir todos los chicos de fiesta para animar a Richie. Se disculpó con Misty por no invitarla a ella, pero creía conveniente que en esa noche no hubiera mujeres. A ella le pareció una buena idea y le apoyó. Lo cierto era que consideraba a Richie un chico estupendo y admiraba a Ash por querer ayudarle a toda costa. Debía reconocer que el muchacho siempre había tenido muy buenos sentimientos.

Sandy intentó por todos los medios irse de fiesta con los chicos, pero ellos se negaron, ya que pretendían hacer una noche "de machos". Ella se sintió muy ofendida, ya que opinaba que eran unos machistas. Intentó convencer a Misty y Duplica para salir por su cuenta y buscar a los chicos por las discotecas, pero tampoco lo logró. Así que se marchó a la zona de entrenamiento a pasar el tiempo con sus pokémon.

Entretanto, Duplica y Misty se quedaron en la habitación de esta última. Hicieron palomitas en el microondas y se sentaron en la cama a ver una película. Lo cierto era que Misty estaba cansada de toda la semana de trabajo. Madrugaban mucho y no tenían un minuto de descanso. Y los nervios no le permitían dormir bien. Por un lado agradecía no haber tenido que salir con los chicos esa noche. Auque por otro, le inquietaba pensar qué podría hacer Ash en una noche de machos…

Trató de concentrarse en la película y no imaginar a Ash rodeado de mujeres, intentando ligar, pero fue imposible.

-Oye, ¿tú crees que los chicos ligarán mucho?—le preguntó finalmente a Duplica.

Ésta suspiró con cierta agonía y bajó la cabeza. Llevaba dos días bastante decaída, aunque Misty no lo notó hasta esa noche.

-No sé, que hagan lo que les salga de las narices—fue su respuesta.

A Misty le sorprendió el cambio de actitud de su amiga. Normalmente se mostraba optimista y con muy buen humor. Nunca la había visto triste o enfadada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Duplica?

-Nada, no sé… Bueno, si te cuento algo, ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

-Claro que sí, confía en mí.

Duplica estaba encantada con la llegada de Misty. En otras convenciones se había encontrado muy sola, ya que con los chicos era difícil expresar sus sentimientos, aunque les considerase buenos amigos. Y respecto a las otras dos chicas, no tenía demasiado en común con ellas…

-Pues mira, ya desde el año pasado que me gusta mucho Richie, y él no se fija en mí—explicó ella, apenada—Está muerto por Sandy… A mí es que ni ve, para él no existo…

Misty se sintió muy identificada con los sentimientos de Duplica. Ash tampoco se había fijado nunca en ella como mujer, ni lo haría nunca. Mucho menos con una chica como Sandy detrás de él.

-Bueno, al menos sabes que Sandy no quiere nada con Richie—intentó consolarla Misty—Así que no se liarán más veces. La tonta ésa va como loca detrás de Ash…

-Ya, va detrás de Ash, pero él pasa de ella—replicó Duplica, compungida—Tú tienes suerte, Misty. Ash es un gran chico y no es tan tonto como Richie. No se deja engatusar por esa moscona—esbozó una leve sonrisa y señaló a su amiga con el dedo—Ash está como loco contigo.

-¡Qué dices!—exclamó Misty, roja como un tomate. Estuvo a punto de tirar las pocas palomitas que le quedaban en el cubo—¿Ash loco conmigo? Eso nunca. Mira, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, por eso me tiene más confianza, pero si quisiera algo conmigo ya lo habría intentado.

-Entonces reconoces que él te gusta—dedujo Duplica, riéndose. Prefería molestar a su amiga que lamentarse de su propia mala suerte—Ya lo sabía, desde que os conocí cuando éramos pequeños.

-¡No me gusta Ash!—gritó Misty, enojada por propia metedura de pata. Había evidenciado sus sentimientos como una tonta—Es un niño inmaduro.

-¿Entonces por qué te molesta que ligue con otras?

-¡Porque son todas tontas!

Duplica se echó a reír y Misty se sintió todavía más avergonzada. No tendría que haber iniciado esa conversación… Sus argumentos carecían de peso…

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Ellas se quedaron petrificadas por el susto, ya que no era muy normal llamar a las dos de la madrugada, a no ser que ocurriera algo grave. Aunque a los pocos segundos empezaron a escuchar voces de hombre y risas, e imaginaron que se trataba de los chicos que regresaban de su juerga.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad y apareció Ash, quien se sorprendió de encontrar a sus amigas juntas en la cama. Se echó a reír y se acercó a ellas. Caminaba con pasos torpes, debido a las copas de más que había tomado.

-¿Ash, se puede saber qué quieres?—le gritó Misty.

Él sonrió y se dejó caer sobre ellas como un muerto. Las chicas protestaron por el impacto y le empujaron hacia un lado de la cama.

-¡Donde caben dos caben tres!—exclamó Ash, riéndose y recostándose en el hueco que le habían dejado—Buenas noches…

Duplica se echó a reír también e intentó bajar de la cama., pero Misty la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?—le susurró—Tú te quedas aquí.

-Yo sobro…

-¡Te quedas y punto!

La pelirroja sujetó con fuerza a su amiga y le impidió la huida. No podía quedarse sola en la cama… con Ash.

-Te dije que le gustabas—insistió Duplica, con sorna—Y ahí lo tienes…

Misty se puso muy nerviosa y le tapó la boca a la chica. Se moriría de vergüenza si Ash se hubiera enterado de la última frase. Por suerte él estaba más pendiente de acomodarse en la cama y colocar la almohada bajo su cabeza. Estaba muy cansado.

-¿Pero, Ash, no pensarás quedarte a dormir aquí?—le preguntó Misty, casi gritando. Le golpeó la espalda para hacerlo reaccionar—¡Despierta!

El chico protestó y se incorporó. Miró a las muchachas, divertido, y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-Tranquila, Misty, no te voy a dar el placer de dormir conmigo—se mofó él. Ella frunció el ceño y Duplica rió por lo bajo—En realidad he venido para traerte un regalo.

Las chicas se quedaron muy sorprendidas y observaron con atención el objeto que tenía Ash entre las manos. Él abrió la palma y apareció una pokébola, que cambió de tamaño, haciéndose un poco más grande.

-¿Para mí?—quiso asegurarse Misty, antes de coger la pokébola. Ash asintió, y ella tomó el regalo—Gracias…

-Lo he capturado esta noche y estaba seguro de que te encantaría tenerlo y cuidarlo—explicó él.

Las muchachas sonrieron y opinaron que se trataba de un detalle muy bonito. A Misty le alegraba que Ash se hubiera acordado de ella y que hubiera entrado a darle el regalo a las dos de la mañana. A menudo le juzgaba mal, y en ese momento el chico le había demostrado que la tenía en cuenta más que a los demás.

-Venga, saca el pokémon—insistió Ash, ya que la chica se había quedado estática.

Misty no tardó en llamar al misterioso pokémon que le había traído Ash, con toda su ilusión, y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de un pequeño y horripilante caterpie, que saltó a su cara en cuando salió del pokébol.

Misty dio un grito tan fuerte que se le escuchó en todo el edificio. Duplica y Ash se echaron a reír, y dejaron que el caterpie se escapase arrastrándose por el suelo.

La pelirroja no podía creer que Ash le hubiera jugado esa mala pasada. Cuando se repuso del susto, empujó al muchacho y lo tiró de la cama. Ash, incluso en el suelo, continuaba riéndose. Misty saltó sobre él y contuvo las ganas de estrangularlo.

-¡Te odio, Ash Ketchum!—le gritó, golpeándole la cara y el pecho.

Duplica levantó a su amiga del suelo para evitar que se ensañase con los golpes y arrastró a Ash hacia la puerta.

-¡Eso, eso, arrástralo como el gusano que es!—exclamó Misty.

-Venga, Misty que era una bromita de nada—se burló Ash, poniéndose en pie.

Salió de la habitación, muerto de risa, y corrió hasta la suya. Había pasado uno de lo mejores momentos de los últimos años. La cara de Misty al descubrir el caterpie había sido digna de una película de terror.

Ella, en cambio, no opinaba lo mismo. Cuando se hubo calmado, Duplica regresó a su cuarto y dejó a la pelirroja a solas con su enojo. Ella se tumbó en la cama—que estaba toda revuelta—y trató de conciliar también el sueño. Ash le había gastado una de sus bromas pesadas. Sabía que ella odiaba a los bichos…Lo sabía muy bien.

Lo sabía desde el día que empezaron a viajar juntos y el muy tonto decidió atrapar un caterpie. Ella no podía ni acercarse a verlo… Aunque poco a poco fue encontrándole cierto atractivo. Ash le enseñó a querer a todos los pokémon, por feos o insignificantes que le pudieran resultar a priori. Y fue entonces cuando descubrió que Ash tenía el corazón más grande de lo hubiera imaginado nunca. Fue entonces cuando empezó a… ¿enamorarse de él? Misty sonrió para sus adentros. Quizá, sí, quizá debía reconocerse a sí misma que había vivido enamorada de Ash todos aquellos años… hasta ahora.

Se dio media vuelta para caer en el lado de la cama donde Ash había estado tumbado, y abrazó la almohada. Todavía olía a él.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a las diez, con una sensación muy agradable en su interior. Se duchó y se arregló para salir. Según su horario, tenía una cita con una revista para posar junto a uno de sus pokémon. El elegido fue Marril, ya que era el más manejable y adorable.

Al pasar por la habitación de Ash, aporreó la puerta con fuerza, hasta que el chico salió a recibirla, vestido con un pijama de pikachus algo infantil. Misty contuvo la risa.

-¿Qué quieres?—preguntó él, medio dormido. Odiaba que le despertasen bruscamente. Y ella lo sabía—¿Qué pasa?

Ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le golpeó en la frente.

-¡Desearte los buenos días!—le chilló en la oreja.

Ash gruñó y se tapó los oídos. Le dolía la cabeza a causa de la bebida del día anterior. No estaba muy acostumbrado a tomar alcohol, y cuando lo hacía solía tener consecuencias poco deseables. Y para colmo, aquella endiablada pelirroja le despertaba a gritos…

-Buenas noches, Misty—dijo él, irónicamente.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Ella se echó a reír. También tenía derecho a molestarle, después del susto que había dado él la noche anterior.

Con una enorme sonrisa, y fresca como una lechuga, se dirigió a su cita. Allí la esperaba la coordinadora de la revista "Moda y glamour", que Misty conocía muy bien. Se trataba de una revista de tendencias de moda, por la que ella y sus hermanas siempre se habían sentido apasionadas. Ella de niña solía ojear la revista, fingiendo desinterés, para que sus hermanas no se burlasen de ella. Siempre decían que la pequeña de las Waterflower era muy buena entrenadora, pero poco grácil y delicada para la moda. Ella ni siquiera se ofendía ante tales comentarios, ya que tenía totalmente asumido que era la fea de las cuatro hermanas sensacionales.

Y paradógicamente, ella era la primera que había conseguido una sesión de fotos para la revista. Era consciente que el hecho de ser maestra pokémon había influido mucho, pero no por ello se quitaba mérito. Misty se reconocía con buen cuerpo, algo delgada quizá, pero nada fea. Aunque sus hermanas se hubieran cansado de repetirlo…

Se sintió muy importante, y posó con la mejor de las sonrisas. Su complicidad con Marril resultó de gran utilidad, y la naturalidad con la que jugaban y reían eran dignas de ser fotografiadas.

Les hicieron varias fotos, con tres vestidos diferentes, y disfrutó muchísimo de la sesión. Sobre todo porque Marril era un compañero excelente.

Cuando terminó la sesión, el fotógrafo la felicitó por su profesionalidad. Le dijeron que podía quedarse con uno de los vestidos, a cambio de lucirlo en fiestas y eventos, para así dar publicidad a la firma de ropa. Ella estaba encantada. Claro que lo luciría… Eligió el último vestido con el que posó, uno de corte primaveral, con poca tela y bastante estrecho, de color blanco. Así vestida parecía una modelo de pasarela. Lástima que no fuera capaz de caminar con los zapatos de tacón más de dos metros. En eso Ash tenía razón…

Llegó muy tarde al centro de Expertos Pokémon, por lo que comió sola, a toda velocidad. Tenía la absurda sensación de que si no estaba con el resto de maestros, algo importante se estaba perdiendo. Engulló un plato de pasta y varias alitas de pollo con patatas fritas, para terminar con dos enormes helados de fresa y chocolate. Para compensar el exceso de grasa y azúcar, cogió una pieza de fruta y se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento, convencida de haber hecho una comida totalmente sana y equilibrada.

Como era habitual en la sobremesa, la mayor parte de los maestros estaban entrenando a sus pokémon o manteniendo batallas entre ellos. Misty buscaba a Ash con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba, lo que la inquietó un poco. Caminó un poco más y se topó con la primera zona de combate. Allí se encontraba luchando Ashunta contra Tom, y por lo que la chica pudo escuchar, Tom acababa de ser derrotado. El muchacho quedó de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, acariciando a su meowth con pena y resignación.

-¡Así nunca ganarás!—le gritó Markus, que había estado observando el combate—En los dos años que llevas de maestro aún no has demostrado nada, no has conseguido ganar ni una batalla. ¿No te das cuenta de que eres un completo inútil?

Tom no fue capaz ni de levantar la mirada, pero a Misty aquellas crueles palabras le atravesaron el alma. Le dolía incluso más que si fueran dirigidas hacia ella. Nadie merecía ser tratado de forma tan despectiva. Incluso Marril se revolvió de rabia. No imaginaban que Markus pudiera ser tan despreciable, parecía un chico amable y atento.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a Tom?—le gritó Misty, furiosa. Ayudó al muchacho a levantarse y se acercó a Markus, quien estaba totalmente sorprendido ante la intervención de la pelirroja—¡No todos evolucionamos al mismo tiempo! Y además, no creo que Tom tenga un nivel tan bajo como dices, de lo contrario no sería un maestro pokémon.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?—replicó Markus, molesto—Tú eres otra novata.

Ashunta esbozó una prepotente sonrisa que le crispó los nervios a Misty, tanto o más que las anteriores palabras de Markus.

-¿Pero vosotros de qué vais?—preguntó la pelirroja—Pensaba que los maestros tenían que apoyarse y respetarse, y aprender unos de otros…

-¿No te das cuenta que de ese niño no hay nada que aprender?—intervino Ashunta, con más calma. Parecía convencida de lo que afirmaba—Nosotros estamos a otro nivel…

-¡Ja, eso te crees tú!—prosiguió Misty. No soportaba la soberbia y mucho menos el trato despectivo y cruel hacia una persona—¿No os dais cuenta de una cosa? Si la Élite todavía no se ha fijado en vosotros a la edad que tenéis y con el tiempo que lleváis como maestros, quizá sea por algo. Quizá sea porque no consideran que sois personas justas y válidas. ¡Un maestro debe tener unas cualidades que vosotros no tenéis!

Los aludidos se sintieron muy dolidos con las últimas palabras de la novata. Quizá tenía su parte de razón. Y esa idea ya rondaba por su cabeza a menudo. Pero ellos opinaban que ser maestro pokémon implicaba conocimiento, disciplina, inteligencia y capacidad estratega. El resto de cualidades se las dejaban a los perdedores… Ninguno de los dos quiso seguir escuchando a aquella muchacha que por fin les estaba diciendo lo que nunca había deseado oír, y se marcharon con la cabeza bien alta.

-No merece la pena perder tiempo con niñatos—dijo Markus, antes de desaparecer.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Tom le agradeció a Misty su intervención. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a poner en su sitio a esos dos presumidos. Y para el chico había significado mucho que una chica como Misty hubiera salido en su defensa.

-Mira, Tom, conseguiste ser maestro a los dieciséis años—le dijo ella, intentando animarle—En las últimas décadas nadie lo había conseguido a tan temprana edad, deberías estar orgulloso. Y vencer al Alto Mando no es nada fácil, pocos lo consiguen. Así que tú sí que vales, y mucho.

-Gracias, Misty—dijo él, sonriendo, algo avergonzado. De veras esa chica era excepcional—Me has ayudado mucho en estos días con mi entrenamiento, y lo que le has dicho a Markus no tiene precio…Voy a estar en deuda contigo.

Misty se echó a reír y trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Mira, sí que tiene precio—dijo ella, sonriendo—Si me dices dónde está Ash estamos en paz.

Ahora fue Tom el que rió con ganas. Señaló con el dedo la siguiente zona de batalla. Allí se encontraba Ash, luchando contra Sandy. Misty sintió una punzada de celos y se dirigió hacia allí, seguida por Tom. Ambos se sentaron en el banquillo junto con Duplica, Richie y otros maestros, que estaban presenciando la batalla con gran interés.

-¡Sunflora, hoja afilada!—gritaba Sandy en ese momento.

Misty observó con atención. Así que el cuarto pokémon de su principal rival era un sunflora. Y estaba luchando contra Pikachu. El pequeño pokémon eléctrico esquivó el ataque con un movimiento rápido, y Ash le mandó contraatacar con un Impact Trueno. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo efecto alguno sobre Sunflora, ya que el girasol absorbió la energía y se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Ash, deja los ataques eléctricos!—le gritó Misty levantándose de la grada. Sandy la miró con desagrado—¡Un pokémon eléctrico juega en desventaja con uno de tipo planta!

-¡Eso ya lo sé!—replicó Ash, ofendido. Nadie tenía que decirle a él cómo actuar—¡No soy tonto, métete en tus asuntos!

Misty se desesperó ante la contestación del chico. Seguía tan cabezota y orgulloso como siempre. Así que se sentó en la grada y decidió no intervenir más.

_Que haga lo que le dé la gana…_

La batalla prosiguió y Misty se esforzó por mantener la calma y no darle ningún consejo a Ash. Él siempre creía que tenía la razón. Y no le gustaba admitir que a veces se equivocaba…

Tan ofuscada estaba que no se dio cuenta que se había sentado junto a Gary, prácticamente rozándole los pantalones. Cuando ella giró la cabeza y le miró, él le sonrió.

-No te enfades con Ash, no merece la pena—le aconsejó él—Sigue tan inmaduro como siempre, ya se dará cuenta que no puede contestar tan mal a la gente, y menos a ti.

-Ya, me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer—mintió Misty, fingiendo indiferencia. En el fondo estaba muy ofendida—Él verá los resultados.

-Sí, eso es—asintió Gary, sin borrar su sonrisa perfecta—Oye, Misty, ¿quieres venir a cenar conmigo hoy? Conozco en el centro de la ciudad un restaurante muy bueno, y me gustaría invitarte…

-¿Un restaurante?—preguntó ella. No le apetecía nada salir con Gary. Pero ya le había rechazado la noche anterior…—Será muy caro, ¿no? No quiero que te gastes en mí…

-Será un placer invitarte—aseguró él—Venga, no te pido que me acompañes a la luna. Es solo a cenar. Una noche.

Misty se sintió mal. Gary se había portado muy bien con ella y debía complacerle aunque fuera por una vez. No estaría tan mal la cita. Hablarían de pokémon y de combates. Podía aprender mucho.

Así que asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida.

-Genial, quedamos a las nueve en el hall, ¿vale?—concluyó el chico, contento.

Misty asintió de nuevo y sonrió de forma algo forzada. Elevó la vista hacia la zona de batalla y se cruzó con la mirada recelosa de Ash. Misty no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, pero desde que empezó a hablar con Gary, de forma tan cercana, Ash se había despistado y solo estaba pendiente de ellos. Metió la pata con dos de los ataques, y Sunflora estuvo a punto de vencer a Pikachu. Por fortuna, el pequeño roedor tenía suficiente experiencia en combates y pudo pensar por sí mismo. Emitió un ataque rápido y un doble bofetón que cogió desprevenido al girasol, que terminó estampándose contra la pared.

-¡Sunflora!—exclamó Sandy, asustada.

Devolvió a su pokémon a la pokébola y le dio la victoria a Ash. Se acercó al muchacho y le ofreció la mano.

-Buen combate—dijo ella.

-Lo mismo digo—añadió Ash.

Pero no estaba contento con su actuación. Felicitó a Pikachu y caminó cabizbajo hacia la grada. Había ganado gracias a Pikachu, pero él se había distraído como un novato. Y todo por culpa de Misty y Gary, que charlaban de forma muy amistosa, en lugar de estar atentos a su batalla. Notaba unos extraños pinchazos en el pecho, como si algo le diera mucha rabia y no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba.

No saludó siquiera a sus amigos y pasó de largo. La mayoría de ellos conocían bien a Ash y suponían que no estaba contento con el resultado de la batalla. Y cuando ocurría algo así, era mejor dejarle solo, ya que no se mostraba nada agradable. Tom y Duplica tomaron el relevo de la anterior pareja de combatientes y se dispusieron a luchar también.

Misty se levantó de forma instintiva y siguió a Ash. Sandy se percató de ello, pero no quiso interferir, ya que no consideraba que fuera el momento oportuno. Sabía que en esa circunstancia no tenía nada que hacer. Necesitaba otra estrategia…

Ash caminó hasta el jardín trasero y se sentó un banco, frente a la fuente. No entendía qué le estaba pasando. Se sentía como un verdadero estúpido. Pero rabiaba de ver a Misty sonriendo a Gary…

-¿Ash, qué te pasa?—le preguntó ella cuando le alcanzó.

Ash se sobresaltó y no respondió. La chica estaba preocupada. Su amigo era tan inaccesible…

-Me contestaste muy mal antes—prosiguió ella, sentándose a su lado—No puedes ser tan borde, yo solo quería ayudarte. Ya sé que no eres tonto… Pero debes reconocer que no ha sido tu mejor batalla…

-Ya lo sé—por fin habló él—Tampoco hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Además, que tampoco puedes opinar mucho sobre la batalla porque estabas todo el rato hablando con el gilipollas de Gary.

-¡Ash, no insultes así!—le reprendió ella—Te crees mejor que todos, ¿verdad? Pues que sepas que Gary es un buen chico, más modesto que tú y más amable.

-¿Gary amable?—se extrañó Ash. Esbozó una irónica sonrisa—Si es amable es porque algo quiere… y tú eres tonta de creer en él.

-Mira, Ash, estoy harta de ti, eres un niñato inmaduro como siempre.

-Pues si estás harta, ¿qué haces aquí a mi lado? Los demás se han quedado dentro…

Misty se sintió avergonzada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Ash era un indeseable y no tenía derecho a hablarle de tal modo. Tenía ganas de agarrarle de la pechera y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas. Pero se contuvo cuando vio pasar a un par de maestros y comprendió que no daba muy buena imagen mostrarse tan violenta…

-Bueno, ¿te vienes esta noche conmigo a dar un paseo?—sugirió Ash, para el asombro de Misty. ¿Cómo podía pasar del desprecio a la amabilidad en tan poco rato?—Te quiero enseñar un prado lleno de ponitas. Te encantará…

A ella le pareció una idea muy romántica y no podía creer que Ash se lo hubiera planteado con tanta naturalidad. Se olvidó de su enfado en el acto. Pero no podía aceptar la propuesta porque ya había quedado con Gary… Y no estaría bien rechazarle dos veces seguidas… Pero Ash y un paseo en ponita, por la noche, los dos solos, bajo la luz de la luna… Se emocionaba solo con imaginarlo… Aunque, la noche anterior se había ilusionado con el regalo de Ash, y había resultado ser un horripilante caterpie… ¿Quién le aseguraba que la cita de la noche no se convertiría en otra de las bromas del mocoso? Suspiró y lo meditó bien. Ash esperaba su respuesta, sin comprender a qué venía tanta indecisión. Él tan solo quería llevar a su amiga a un lugar muy especial que sabía le encantaría.

-Hoy no puedo, Ash, he quedado con Gary para cenar—dijo al fin ella, bajando la cabeza. Si miraba a los ojos del muchacho cambiaría de opinión—No podía negarme porque ya le rechacé ayer y…

Ash se levantó con ímpetu y giró sobre sus talones. Tenía el semblante ensombrecido y no quería que ella se percatase de su decepción. Misty y Gary cenando juntos, en un restaurante de lujo. Misty era tonta, se estaba dejando embaucar por ese fanfarrón. No quiso seguir escuchándola y regresó a la zona de batalla.

-Haz lo que quieras con él—masculló, antes de entrar en el recinto. Las palabras salían de su boca sin tan siquiera pensarlas—Ya le diré a Sandy que venga conmigo hoy.

Y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, dejando a Misty petrificada en el banco. La chica no podía creer que hubiera tenido tan mala suerte. Ash y Sandy cabalgando en un ponita, por la noche, a solas y bajo la luz de la luna… Se moría de rabia. Seguro que la chica intentaba seducir al tonto de Ash.

Muerta de celos, se retiró a su habitación y se preparó para salir con Gary. Al menos él había resultado todo un caballero, atento, amable e inteligente. No como el otro estúpido.

Se duchó y se peinó el cabello con sumo cuidado, evitando los remolinos que solían formarse en varios puntos de su cabeza. Se alisó las puntas y el flequillo, dejando algunos tirabuzones a ambos lados de la cabeza. Se maquilló con discreción, pero resaltando mucho los ojos. Para finalizar se puso el vestido tan ajustado y sexy que le habían regalado por la mañana. Se miró al espejo y encontró a una Misty más atrevida y sensual que nunca. Le gustó el resultado.

Antes de la hora acordada salió de su habitación y estuvo dando vueltas por el pasillo. Salía con Gary, pero se había arreglado para Ash. Eso lo tenía claro y ya no pensaba ocultarlo. Quería cruzarse con el chico antes de que saliera del centro. Aunque tuviera que aguardar durante media hora.

Esperó diez minutos y enseguida aparecieron Ash , Richie y Tom, que venían conversando desde el fondo del pasillo. Cuando vieron a la muchacha quedaron prácticamente con la boca abierta. Estaba muy estilosa y muy sexy con ese atuendo, y ellos estaban acostumbrados a verla con shorts vaqueros y camisetas.

-Estás muy guapa, Misty—le dijo Richie, admirado. Tom se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, ruborizado, y Ash ni siquiera la miró, tratando de aparentar indiferencia—Sales hoy con Gary, ¿no?

-Sí, le estoy esperando a que salga de su cuarto—explicó ella, sonriendo.

_Te fastidias, Ash._

-Nosotros vamos a cenar por ahí con Duplica y Sandy—prosiguió Richie.

Misty suspiró aliviada. Así que por fin Ash y Sandy no salían a solas. Eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Los chicos se despidieron y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras. Cuando Ash creía que Misty miraba hacia otro lado, volvió la cabeza para contemplarla, y quedó maravillado. Estaba preciosa de verdad. Aquel vestido le realzaba el pecho y las caderas de forma excepcional. Parecía una mujer por primera vez y no soportaba que fuera otro quién disfrutase de su compañía.

Misty, por intuición femenina, sentía el presentimiento de que Ash la estaba mirando y se giró de nuevo para cruzarse con la mirada del chico. Éste frunció el ceño y retiró la vista con rapidez.

Gary llevó a Misty en su coche hasta uno de los restaurantes más caros y elegantes de la ciudad. La trató como a una princesa durante toda la velada. Hablaron de pokémon, de batallas, de viejas aventuras, del profesor Oak, de Pueblo Paleta… Lo cierto era que tenían muchas cosas en común. La chica no tuvo tiempo de aburrirse. Gary era un chico muy interesante y atractivo. Ella no dejaba de sonreír. Pero no le sonreía a él. De nuevo sonreía a Ash, a la mirada que le había echado antes de salir, a esa mirada que le había llegado a Misty al alma. Ya durante la batalla se había dado cuenta que Ash le miraba con cierta ansiedad, quizá con… ¿celos? No se atrevía a afirmarlo por miedo a hacerse ilusiones. Sin embargo, la mirada que le había lanzado antes de bajar las escaleras era real. Se trataba de una mirada llena de deseo… El corazón le palpitaba con fueza solo con pensarlo. Aunque se decía a sí misma que probablemente solo se trataba de la sorpresa de encontrarla tan diferente.

Nada más salir del restaurante, un par de periodistas les pidieron permiso para hacerles una foto y concederles una pequeña entrevista. Ellos aceptaron con amabilidad y posaron para la foto, sonrientes. Luego les hicieron un par de preguntas sobre la convección, y para rematar les sorprendieron preguntando sobre su relación. Misty se ruborizó, pero antes de que pudiera explicarse, Gary habló.

-Pues ahora somos amigos—dijo él—Pero me gustaría que después de esta noche la cosa cambie algo más, si Misty quiere, claro.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no supo qué decir. Los periodistas fotografiaron su cara de asombro y se marcharon.

-¿Por qué les has dicho eso?—exclamó Misty, enfadada.

-Son periodistas del corazón, les gusta sacar bulos y rumores—se explicó Gary, quitándole importancia al asunto—Aunque si tú quisieras lo que les he dicho sería verdad.

Misty fingió no haber escuchado la última parte de la frase y se metió en el coche. Gary la imitó y se acomodó en su asiento, pero sin intención de arrancar. Encendió la música y se volvió hacia la chica, poniendo un brazo sobre su cintura. Misty no sabía cómo reaccionar. No quería ser brusca, pero la actitud de Gary empezaba a incomodarla bastante.

El chico le acarició la espalda y trató de atraerla hacia él, aunque le resultaba difícil porque la muchacha se encontraba totalmente tensa. Aunque estaba a punto de cumplir veintitrés años, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en esas situaciones.

-Me gustas mucho, Misty—le confesó Gary. La sujetó del cuello con dulzura y acercó su boca a la de ella. Se moría por darle un beso. Y ella por escapar—Estás preciosa esta noche, pero no solo hoy, sino todos los días. Me pareces muy inteligente, divertida, y una gran maestra, y me gustaría que salieras conmigo más a menudo.

Misty empujó levemente a Gary y giró la cabeza, para evitar que él le diera un beso. La verdad era que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo cierta atracción hacia Gary. Quizá por su contacto tan cercano, por su forma de acariciarla… pero estaba segura que no quería tener ninguna relación sentimental con él, y mucho menos meramente sexual.

-Lo siento, Gary, pero no puedo—dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Él se alejó un poco, decepcionado.

-¿No te gusto?

-No sé, Gary, todo ha ocurrido muy rápido. Me caes muy bien, pero…

-Pero te gusta otro.

-No…

Gary entornó los ojos y se rió con ironía.

-Vamos, Misty, ya sabía que mis posibilidades de tener algo contigo eran las mínimas—reconoció el chico—Pero tenía que intentarlo. Ya sé desde hace años que estás coladísima por Ketchum.

Misty, lejos de negarlo y ponerse a gritar como una histérica, como hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones, permaneció en silencio y permitió que las lágrimas fluyesen. Llevaba demasiado tiempo ocultando un sentimiento que, al parecer, todos conocían, excepto Ash. Se sentía como una estúpida, como una niña estúpida esperando a su príncipe azul. Pero su príncipe azul tenía nombre y apellidos, y hasta el momento no había mostrado el mínimo interés en ella.

Gary le dio un beso en la mejilla, conmovido, se puso el cinturón y encendió el motor. Sin mediar palabra, regresaron al centro pokémon de nuevo.

Entretanto, Ash y sus amigos estaban tomando algo en un bar, charlando animadamente. Ash intentaba quitarse de la mente la imagen de Misty con Gary, pero no podía evitar que apareciese de vez en cuando. Estaba tan sexy con ese vestido tan corto y escotado, que solo quería tenerla en su habitación y que no la viera nadie más. Además, Tom no ayudaba a olvidarse de ella, ya que continuamente sacaba el nombre de la chica a relucir.

-Hoy Misty ha puesto en su sitio a Markus y Ashunta—contó el pequeño de los maestros, orgulloso de la muchacha. Sandy frunció el ceño, harta—Me ha defendido de sus burlas. Les ha dicho que no valían como maestros, se han quedado flipando… Es una tía genial.

-Misty siempre defiende las causas justas—añadió Ash, convencido—Ella es así…

-Bueno, pero ahora ella no está aquí, sino con Gary—le cortó Sandy—Hablemos de otra cosa más interesante.

A los demás les sorprendió el despecho que se podía apreciar en la voz de la chica, y no añadieron nada. Sin embargo, Ash se atragantó con la hamburguesa que estaba engullendo y notó cómo la vena de la sien se hinchaba.

-Es verdad, y no soporto que Misty haya salido con Oak—protestó él, mientras se daba golpes en el pecho y tosía—Mejor estaría aquí con nosotros, en lugar de con ese engreído…

-Ash, ¿te gusta Misty, verdad?—le interrumpió Duplica, con su habitual suspicacia. Ash se atragantó de nuevo y la miró con encono—No es para que te pongas así, chico…

-A mi no me gusta Misty—dijo él, sonrojado como un niño. Richie y Tom contuvieron la risa, mientras que Sandy fruncía los labios, preocupada—Es mi amiga desde hace años, ya lo sabéis, y me fastidia mucho que se vaya con Gary, más que nada porque no me cae nada bien.

-Pues yo creo que a Misty le importas mucho—replicó Richie, algo apenado. Recordaba que su amor no era correspondido y eso le provocaba una terrible desazón—Me acuerdo cómo se puso en tu primer combate contra mí, en nuestra primera liga, cuando no aparecías porque te había engañado el Team Rocket… ¡Si hasta me pegó un pisotón delante del público!

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír, excepto Sandy, a quién le incomodaba sobremanera que esa novata fuera el centro de atención incluso sin estar presente.

-Y pienso que los dos haríais una pareja perfecta—añadió Richie.

-¿Pareja perfecta?—se sorprendió Ash—Si es una gruñona. Es muy difícil convivir con ella.

-Eso lo sabes mejor tú que nadie, ya que viajasteis juntos durante más de dos años—prosiguió Richie.

-Bueno, Ash ya ha dicho que no le gusta Misty y se acabó el tema—zanjó Sandy, que ya no soportaba escuchar por más tiempo el nombre de la pelirroja—Acabad de cenar y vamos a bailar un rato.

-Pues yo si fuera Ash estaría encantado de tener a Misty como novia—añadió Tom, para la desesperación de Sandy—Es una gran maestra, es valiente, guapa, lista, buena y divertida—palmeó a Ash en la espalda, sonriendo—Yo no me descuidaría, chaval…

Ash prosiguió con su hamburguesa, tratando de tranquilizarse. No quería atragantarse por tercera vez.

¿Tener a Misty como novia? Jamás se le habría ocurrido. Es más, nunca se había planteado siquiera qué significaba tener una novia. ¿Para qué la quería?

Aunque sí que estaba de acuerdo con todos los adjetivos positivos que había empleado Tom para describir a Misty. Debía reconocer que si alguna vez decidiera tener una novia, le gustaría que fuera como ella.

Cuando llegaron al centro pokémon, hacia la una de la madrugada, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Sandy dormía justo enfrente de Ash, por lo que acompañó al muchacho hasta la misma puerta. Él le deseó las buenas noches y metió la llave en la cerradura. Tenía mucho sueño.

Mientras el muchacho estaba girando el picaporte, Sandy le abrazó por detrás y le acarició el pecho. Ash se sintió totalmente sobresaltado y no supo cómo reaccionar. No quería darse la vuelta y encontrarse frente a la chica, así que fue ella la que se le adelantó y se colocó delante de él. Aproximó su cara a la del chico y le acarició las mejillas, tratando de atraer su cara hacia la de ella.

-¿Qué haces, Sandy?—susurró Ash, con voz quebrada. Se sentía realmente incómodo—Mejor vamos a la cama.

-¿A la tuya o a la mía?—preguntó ella, con voz sensual.

Ash se arrepintió de sus torpes palabras y quiso arreglarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

-Digo que vamos a dormir, cada uno a su habitación—corrigió él, para la decepción de la chica—Estoy muy cansado…

Sandy no quiso seguir escuchando las excusas de Ash y se abalanzó sobre él. Apretó su cuerpo contra el del muchacho y le besó con suavidad el cuello. Ash sintió un escalofrío de placer y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Sandy era una chica muy sexy y atractiva…

Sin entender muy bien por qué, la imagen de Misty apareció en su mente, y acto seguido, el chico se apartó de la rubia.

-De verdad, Sandy, no quiero hacer esto—dijo con determinación. Ella no podía creer que la rechazase de tal modo—Eres una chica muy guapa y buena con los pokémon, pero no me apetece que tengamos una relación así…

-¿Así cómo?

-Pues así… de besarnos y eso… Quiero que seamos amigos, y los amigos no se abrazan como tú lo has hecho ni se besan… Bueno, Sandy, no me tomes por tonto, que ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

-De acuerdo Ash, buenas noches.

Ella ocultó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de humillación y se retiró a su habitación. Era la primera vez que un hombre la rechazaba. Y tenía tantas ganas de besar a Ash…

El chico, por su parte, se sintió muy aliviado cuando se quedó solo en su habitación. No era la primera vez que una mujer se encaprichaba de él, y siempre le resultaba muy duro tener que rechazarlas. Probablemente cualquier otro chico se hubiera aprovechado de la muchacha y la hubiera llevado a su cama. Pero él no sentía esa necesidad.

Se sentó en una silla para quitarse las zapatillas y acarició a Pikachu. El pequeño pokémon le trasmitió en su idioma que se sentía orgulloso de él, que había presenciado toda la escena.

-Gracias, Pikachu, aunque no sé si lo que soy es tonto de remate…

El pokémon asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ash le persiguió, descalzo, sin entender a dónde se dirigía, hasta que Pikachu se detuvo en el cuarto de Misty. Ash sintió un vuelco en el corazón, al tiempo que Pikachu le indicaba con la patita que quería entrar.

Ash se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta. Probablemente Misty se enfadaría con él, por interrumpirle de nuevo. Al menos esta vez no le llevaba un caterpie. El chico sonrió al recordarlo.

-¡Adelante!—dijo ella, sin saber de quién se trataba.

Ash abrió la puerta y Pikachu entró corriendo, saltando a los brazos de Misty. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro. Le sorprendió que esos dos entrasen a visitarla a esas horas, pero no pudo rechazar las caricias de Pikachu. El pokémon enseguida se puso a jugar con Marril, para dar protagonismo a su entrenador, que se había quedado plantado a unos metros de la cama de la chica.

-Ha durado poco tu cita, ¿no?—dijo él con retintín, una vez consiguió reaccionar.

-Sabes que salí con Gary por no decirle que no otra vez—replicó Misty—Cenamos y me trajo aquí de nuevo, no teníamos interés en nada más.

Ash se acercó un poco más y miró el libro que leía la pelirroja. Se trataba de un manual sobre técnicas de combate.

-¿Crees que me vas a ganar en el torneo o qué?—le preguntó Ash, riéndose—No sabes a lo que te enfrentas…

-Claro que te pienso derrotar—aseguró ella—Y por cierto, es casi la una de la madrugada ¿qué haces aquí molestándome otra vez?

Ash ignoró su pregunta y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Ella se sonrojó y notó cómo su maldito corazón empezaba a latir como siempre que tenía a Ash cerca.

-Mañana te reto a un combate—dijo él—Tú Gyarados contra mi Charmander…

-¡Perfecto!

Ash sonrió y recorrió con la mirada a la chica. El pelo le caía sobre los hombros, revuelto. Llevaba puesto un pijama azul estampado con pequeños horseas. El tirante izquierdo le caía sobre el hombro, ya que le venía algo holgado, y Ash no pudo evitar mirar en dirección al escote de la muchacha.

Ella notó aquella mirada de nuevo, mirada de deseo… ¿O era su imaginación?

-Oye Misty, ¿estás contenta de estar aquí?—le preguntó Ash.

A ella le sorprendió la pregunta. Claro que estaba contenta…

-Porque a mí sí que me ha gustado mucho que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes… quiero decir, que podamos hablar otra vez de nuestras cosas… que no estés siempre enfadada…

-¿Has pensado alguna vez que cuando estoy enfadada es por tu culpa?

Ash se echó a reír.

-No siempre es por mi culpa…

-Bueno, pero casi siempre…

Ash puso cara de fingida culpabilidad y sonrió de medio lado. Misty le miraba con su cara de enojo, aunque tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la cercanía del muchacho. Sus ojos acuosos le suplicaban que se perdiera en su profundidad.

Y estaba preciosa con su pijama de horseas…

Tantas veces que la había visto en pijama, durmiendo junto a él en el saco de dormir, y nunca había sentido la atracción que sentía en esos momentos. No comprendía qué le estaba ocurriendo, no era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos. Se acercó todavía más a ella y, clavándole la mirada, le retiró lentamente un mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre el ojo. Misty sentía el corazón paralizado, notaba una conexión con Ash que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado… Ambos se miraban a los ojos con expresión solemne, como si el mínimo suspiro pudiera romper la atmósfera que se había creado en tan solo un segundo.

_¿Por qué se me acerca Ash tanto?_

_Si ella no se aleja es que le gusta estar así…_

Miró los labios entreabiertos de la chica y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de fundirlos con los suyos. No comprendía por qué le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza ni por qué deseaba rodear a Misty con sus brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo.

_¿Y si le beso, qué me dirá?_

_¿Y si me besa, qué hago? _

Acercaron los rostros todavía más, con la inercia que les marcaba la atracción mutua, y se detuvieron para respirar.

_Ahora me besa, me besa… ¿pero estoy tonta? ¿Cómo me va a besar Ash? No sé qué está pasando…_

_¿Por qué me estoy acercando tanto a Misty? Como se me ocurra besarla me mata, seguro que me mata…_

_¡Por favor que me bese!_

_¿Pero estoy tonto? ¿Qué me pasa? Quiero besar a esta tonta flacucha…_

Ash cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar, aún sin saber muy bien a qué extraño sentimiento estaba obedeciendo. Hacía tan solo unos minutos Sandy había querido besarle y él se había negado… ¿Qué había de diferente en Misty? Quizá su inocencia y su dulzura, que en pocas ocasiones mostraba, quizá su ímpetu, su valentía…su dedicación a los pokémon… La cuestión era que estaba totalmente embobado con ella…Quería besarla, acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo y tumbarla en la cama…

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de golpe, y ambos se separaron sin tan siquiera haber llegado a iniciar el beso que tanto habían anhelado.

Apareció Sandy bajo el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos en jarras. Señaló a ambos con el dedo y se aproximó dando grandes zancadas. No podía creer que Ash la hubiera rechazado para irse con esa pelirroja flaca y desgarbada.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan guarra?—le gritó a Misty, sin importarle que pudieran escucharla. En esos momentos solo quería humillarla—¿Dejas que un chico pase la noche contigo? Estamos en una convención de maestros, no en un hotel donde puedes llevarte a quien quieras a la cama.

Misty abrió la boca para hablar, pero Ash se le adelantó. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se puso frente a Sandy. Nunca hubiera imaginado que los celos pudieran volver tan cruel a una persona.

-¿Se puede saber qué tonterías dices?—le gritó él, realmente enfadado y dolido—Misty es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, hemos viajado juntos durante muchos años y hemos dormido juntos cientos de veces. Aunque pasase la noche yo aquí tú no tendrías por qué opinar… Y desde luego ella no es una guarra. De hecho en todo caso sería mi culpa, que he sido quien ha venido a buscarla. ¡Así que ya estás retirando lo de que es una guarra!

Sandy tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. No pensaba retirar su insulto. Odiaba a Misty con todas sus fuerzas. No entendía por qué Ash la había protegido así. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Por su parte, Misty estaba sorprendida y encantada con las palabras de Ash. Le había demostrado que la quería mucho. Se puso en pie y se acercó al muchacho.

-Gracias, Ash—le susurró—Podía haberme defendido yo, pero…

-Misty, no me des las gracias—replicó él. Le puso una mano sobre los hombros y sonrió—Todo lo que le he dicho a Sandy es lo que pienso, y no podía dejar que te insultase. Aunque ya sé que te puedes defender tú sola perfectamente… Pero tú a mí también me has defendido y ayudado muchas veces…

De pronto Ash miró su reloj de muñeca y comprobó lo tarde que se había hecho.

-Bueno, preciosa, me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo una conferencia en la radio—dijo él, con dulzura.

_Preciosa_… ¿La había llamado _preciosa_? Ash se sintió más estúpido que nunca. Deseó que la tierra se abriese ahí mismo y caer al vacío.

-Vale Ash, buenas noches—le dijo ella, algo abochornada por la actitud del chico—Yo mañana tengo una mesa redonda con Tom y Ashunta, y quiero estar descansada.

-Pues seguro que lo haces muy bien. Hasta mañana.

-¡Hasta mañana!

El chico la miró con cara de tonto mientras se alejaba hacia atrás, y estuvo a punto de chocarse con la puerta al salir de la habitación. Pikachu se rió por lo bajo y siguió a su atolondrado entrenador.

Misty se tumbó en la cama de golpe y encendió el móvil. Mensaje para Dawn: _Aucinada: la una de la mañana. Creo que Ash ha estado a punto de darme un beso._

* * *

><p><em>He tardado en actualizar pero creo que este capitulo se merecía la espera, 18 páginas de word! La verdad es que mi idea inicial eran unas 12 paginas pero los personajes no me dejaban parar de escribirr! Espero que os haya gustado, y sobre todo me gustaría que me dejaseis vuestra opinión, ya que vuestras sugerencias y opiniones me animan mucho! <em>

_Nena: jajaja no tranquila que no pienso que seas mala por kerer hacer sufrir a sandy… no sé qué te habrá parecido lo de este capítulo, pero yo creo que es bastante humillación para ella no conseguir a Ash, aunque tú crees que se dará por vencida tan pronto? Jejeje… Me alegro que te parezca tierno aash, yo tambien creo que lo es aunque a veces sea tan bruto y poco considerado… Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ya ves que hago caso a tus sugerencias_

HoshitaSweet: me alegra que te pareciera linda la parte de la piscina, porque tambien es una de mis partes favoritas… aunque creo que en este capitulo se han dado todavía más partes románticas, espero que te hayan gustado y que me sigas leyendo!

Eli: sí, yo tambien me estoy enamorando de Ash jajaja

Ceres 301: gracias por lo que me dices, no creo que sea de los mejores fics pero me alegra que te guste, y sobre todo que te interese seguir la historia!

Dullian Dreadz: gracias! Ya ves que te he hecho caso y enseguida he puesto la actualización! La idea son 3 capítulos más, pero como esta historia se va escribiendo sola pues ya no digo nada! Pero sí, yo creo que escribiré 3 capitulols más y trataré de actuallizar más seguido para que no se pierda el hilo

Bueno, lo dicho, que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y sobre todo gracias a los que me dejais reviews, por favor no dejeis de haceerlo, que la verdad eso da mucho animo e inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Saludos a toodos y espero que os haya gustado el capi!


	7. Entrenamientos, tensiones y malentendids

Capítulo 6

Entrenamientos, tensiones y malentendidos

El coordinador de la convención reunió a todos los maestros el domingo por la tarde para explicarles la dinámica de la siguiente semana, que sería algo diferente a la anterior. Misty fue al salón de actos, donde estaba citada, y se sentó junto a Tom y Duplica, quienes ya llevaban un buen rato esperando. El resto de maestros tardaron algunos minutos más en aparecer. Los tres habían sido demasiado puntuales, y se rieron al observarlo. Definitivamente hacían un buen equipo, y era obvio que estaban bastante compenetrados.

Sandy fue la última en llegar, y entró al salón con la cabeza bien alta y estilosos pasos. Todos los chicos se voltearon para contemplarla. Ella buscó a Ash con la mirada, y al no encontrarlo, se sentó junto a Gary y otros muchachos, justo delante de Misty y sus amigos.

-Estúpida—masculló la pelirroja, apretando el puño y dirigiéndose al cogote de la que consideraba su enemiga. Ésta, ofendida, se giró con ímpetu—Me las pagarás por haberme insultado anoche…

-¿Estás tonta, o qué?—le susurró Sandy—No es momento de discutir ahora… Ya arreglaremos nuestros asuntos más tarde.

Tom y Duplica las observaban preocupados; no sabían de qué estaban hablando.

-Yo no tengo nada que arreglar contigo—añadió Misty, muy altiva—Me insultaste mucho, pero imagino por qué. Ya sabes, cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición…

Sandy refrotó los dientes con rabia, y antes de que pudiera contestar, el coordinador pidió silencio. Todos miraron en dirección de las dos entrenadoras, las cuales se sintieron algo avergonzadas y se callaron. Ya tendrían tiempo de proseguir con su disputa.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?—inquirió Duplica, tratando de que el coordinador no escuchase.

-Luego te lo cuento—zanjó la pelirroja.

El coordinador empezó su discurso reconociendo la importante labor que como maestros estaban realizando todos ellos, y aunque Misty se sintió muy halagada, no pudo evitar pensar en Ash, quien, por cierto, no estaba en la reunión.

Ni tampoco Richie.

Misty se extrañó mucho, ya que Ash solía ser impuntual, pero Richie no…

Sin embargo, esta vez ambos maestros estaban enzarzados en otros asuntos y habían olvidado la hora de comienzo.

Ash había acudido a la habitación de Richie para contarle los hechos ocurridos durante la noche anterior. Quería que su amigo supiera por su boca que Sandy había intentado seducirle, pero como no quería hacerle daño, le costó mucho explicárselo. Intentó encontrar las palabras apropiadas, aunque Ash y la elocución no se llevaban demasiado bien, por lo que finalmente lo soltó de forma algo brusca.

-Richie, Sandy ha estado toda esta semana encima mío—explicó el chico, algo avergonzado. Richie le miró con pena; ya se había dado cuenta—Me da abrazos, se me lanza al cuello… y anoche ya se me lanzó del todo. Me abrazó y me intentó besar, y también trató de que nos fuéramos a la cama… Richie, esa chica solo busca lo que busca, es una zorra…

-¿Pero qué dices?—gritó Richie, para la sorpresa de Ash. No esperaba que saliera en defensa de la chica—¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Sandy? Si se te lanzó al cuello a lo mejor es porque tú le has dado pie para ello—Ash le miró con cara de inocencia y decepción—_Soy Ash Ketchum, el mejor maestro del mundo, sé de todo y lo hago todo bien…_ ¡Ketchum, nunca le has parado los pies porque te gusta tener a todas las mujeres revoloteando a tu alrededor!

-¡Claro que sí que le he parado los pies!—se defendió Ash, aturdido. Sentía una sensación de vacío y angustia en el pecho, debida al desprecio que desprendían los reproches del que consideraba su amigo—Al principio no quise ser brusco, pero las últimas veces me la he quitado de encima literalmente… ¡Y por ti! Porque sé lo que sientes por ella, aunque no lo entiendo… No entiendo que puedas querer a una zorra como ella.

Richie apretó los puños con fuerza y se acercó a Ash con furia contenida. No soportaba que Sandy pudiera estar interesada en otro hombre, y no podía reconocer que Ash tenía razón. Prefería pensar que su amigo era el culpable, de esa manera no se dañaba tanto su autoestima.

Y lo que era peor, no soportaba que alguien llamase "zorra" a su idolatrada Sandy. Era consciente de que la chica se comportaba de forma bastante liberal, y que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero no por ello se le podía considerar una "zorra". Quiso pegarle un puñetazo a Ash, pero se contuvo en el último momento. En su lugar, le propinó un fuerte empujón que le sacó de la habitación.

-¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!—le gritó.

Ash se palpó el codo, la parte de su cuerpo que había chocado con la puerta. Había quedado algo ensangrentado. Pero no era eso lo que le dolía, sino el enfado y la rabia que destilaban las palabras de Richie. Él había querido ser sincero y explicarle que Sandy no era una buena chica, al menos no una buena novia, según sus criterios. Jamás hubiera imaginado una reacción así por parte de su amigo. Se sentía tan dolido que no tuvo ganas ni de devolver el golpe propinado.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el salón de reuniones. Llegaba tarde, pero no le importaba. Apenas podía tragar la saliva, a causa del disgusto que llevaba.

Entró con sigilo y se sentó junto a Misty. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, como regañándole por llegar tarde, pero él apenas la miró. Se hundió en el sillón y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Misty percibió sus ojos acuosos y no quiso preguntar. Pero su preocupación aumentó. Algo había ocurrido, y tenía que averiguarlo. De lo contrario no podría ayudar a su amigo. Se le veía tan triste… Misty sintió una gran ternura al recordar las veces que había visto a Ash con los ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas. Aunque se trataba de un chico impetuoso y valiente, también era muy sensible y no le importaba demostrarlo. Y ella le quería tanto que no podía verle así…

Especialmente después de la noche anterior. Ni en sus más utópicos sueños hubiera imaginado que Ash le miraría con esa mezcla de ternura y deseo. Él siempre se había mostrado tan distante y tan poco receptivo a sus sentimientos, que ella había dado por imposible hacerse un hueco en su corazón. Sin embargo, en los últimos días sentía que las cosas entre ella y Ash habían cambiado mucho…

La chica suspiró y se apretó el pecho. Quizá todo estaba en su imaginación…

Además, en esos momentos debía centrase en lo que el coordinador les estaba contando. El hombre les explicó que durante la próxima semana, el trabajo aumentaría. A los eventos organizados por las mañanas, se le sumaba un cursillo de formación por las tardes, de cuatro a seis.

Ese cursillo tendría lugar de lunes a miércoles, y en él tratarían asuntos relacionados con la formación en la organización de la próxima Liga Pokémon. Los maestros quedarían divididos en varias subcomisiones, cada una encargada de un aspecto diferente.

Antes de explicar cada una de las subcomisiones se procedió a realizar el sorteo que distribuiría a los maestros en cada una de ellas. Misty cruzó los dedos para que le tocase junto a Ash, pero no tuvo suerte.

A la pelirroja novata se le asignó, sin sorteo, una de las subcomisiones más numerosas, para que fuera aprendiendo de los demás miembros que la componían. El resultado del azar quiso que estuvieran junto a ella Ashunta, Tom y tres chicos más a los que apenas conocía. Suspiró con decepción, aunque le lanzó una enorme sonrisa a Tom; al menos estaría con él.

-Qué mala suerte—protestó Ashunta—Me tenía que tocar con los dos novatos…

Los aludidos no quisieron discutir y se centraron en leer su comedido. En el folleto explicativo había un resumen de cuáles serían sus funciones, y que en el cursillo profundizarían.

Misty leyó con atención. Su principal función consistiría en observar si los líderes de gimnasio estaban realizando bien su trabajo. Según el organigrama, deberían partir hacia ciudad Viridian, su primer destino, dentro de tres semanas. Estaban planificados al menos dos meses para viajar de un lugar a otro con la subcomisión. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ash tenía razón y era necesario trabajar mucho siendo Maestra pokémon. Poco a poco iba asimilando las funciones que tendría que realizar, y se percató de que su trabajo era más complicado de lo que ella había supuesto.

Al terminar la reunión, le preguntó a Ash en qué subcomisión le había tocado trabajar a él. El chico le explicó que él debería viajar a la sede de la liga pokémon para revisar las instalaciones, releer las normas presentes y hacer modificaciones, ver el número aproximado de candidatos que se presentarían… es decir, todo lo relacionado con la organización propiamente dicha de la liga. También tendrían que presentar y publicitar el evento. Y para colmo le había tocado con Markus, Sandy y otro muchacho con el que no tenía demasiada relación.

Definitivamente aquél no era su día. La discusión con Richie, el resultado del sorteo… Todo parecía estar en su contra. Pocas veces se había encontrado tan abatido y deprimido.

-Es muy aburrido—concluyó él, lanzando un bufido—Me gusta mucho más tu grupo, Misty. El año pasado me tocó hacer eso, y está genial.

-¿De verdad?—se entusiasmó ella, sin percibir el melancólico tono de su amigo.

Duplica asintió con la cabeza, corroborando la afirmación de Ash.

-El año pasado nos tocó a nosotros—explicó ella—Me lo pasé en grande con Ash. Viajamos dos meses por toda la región, examinando a todos y cada uno de los líderes de gimnasio…

Ash sonrió al recordarlo.

-Se me pasaron volando los dos meses—dijo el chico—Por cierto, Misty, estuvimos a punto de abrirle un expediente a tu hermana Daisy…

-No sé por qué no me sorprende—ironizó Misty—Espero que este año esté haciéndolo mejor.

-Pues si está recién casada tal vez esté más pendiente de su maridito que del gimnasio—señaló Duplica, mordaz—Quizá tengas que abrirle un expediente, Misty…

-¡Pues lo haré!—exclamó ella, decidida—Si lo hace mal tiene que aprender… Al fin y al cabo es la reputación de mi gimnasio la que está en juego…

-Hablando de reputación—recordó Ash, mientras le daba con el codo a la pelirroja. Debía hacer un esfuerzo y animarse—La tuya también está en juego… ¿Recuerdas que me debes un combate?

-¡Cuándo quieras!—exclamó ella, contenta de ver a Ash más alegre.

Si perder tiempo, ambos maestros se dirigieron a una de las zonas de combate. Tom y Duplica les siguieron, para presenciar una gran batalla. Duplica se ofreció para arbitrar.

Misty estaba muy nerviosa. Se consideraba competente para vencer a Ash, pero se sentía muy presionada. Quería demostrarle cuánto había mejorado, y temía fallar.

Él, por su parte, no pensó en ningún momento la posibilidad de perder frente a su amiga. Sabía que la chica era una oponente de calidad, pero confiaba más en sus propias habilidades como maestro.

El combate comenzó sin más dilación. Misty empezó usando ataque _derribo_, para la sorpresa de Ash. Su Charizard se desplazó hacia atrás y contraatacó con un potente _lanzallamas_. La estrategia de Misty era congelar a Charizard. Sabía que si lograba minimizar la llama de su cola, lo tendría muy sencillo. Por ello todos sus ataques iniciales fueron dirigidos a terminar con el fuego, y utilizó ataques acuáticos muy potentes, que intercalados con ataques de tipo dragón, contrariaron a Charizard.

Sin embargo, Charizard tenía muy buenos reflejos y consiguió evitar casi todos los ataques.

-¡Gyarados, tienes que ser más rápido!—le gritó ella, comprobando que el nivel de Charizard había aumentado mucho en los últimos años—¡Danza dragón!

-¡Pantalla humo!—replicó Ash, consiguiendo que Charizard crease una densa masa de bruma. La precisión de Gyarados disminuyó notablemente—¡Ascuas!

-¡Danza lluvia!—gritó la chica, sabiendo que necesitaba utilizar un ataque global como aquél, en el que la puntería no fuera tan necesaria.

Charizard esquivó con mucha rapidez el ataque acuático, que apenas logró reducir un poco su llama. Sin perder tiempo, Ash ordenó un ataque infalible: _infierno_, donde la probabilidad de quemar al rival era muy elevada.

Y así fue, Gyarados quedó muy chamuscado y en condiciones lamentables.

Misty le apremió para que continuase combatiendo, sin querer resignarse a perder el combate, pero Gyarados apenas pudo levantarse del suelo. La chica miró a los ojos de su pokémon, que trataba por todos los medios de atacar, y se sintió muy apenada. Ya no había nada que hacer. Ash le había vencido con facilidad.

Duplica dio por terminado el combate y ambos oponentes devolvieron a sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokébolas.

Ash estaba contento, ya que consideraba a Misty una rival de calidad, y sin embargo, la había vencido sin demasiada complicación. Podía estar seguro de su nivel como entrenador y del talento de sus pokémon para combatir.

En cambio, Misty se sentía desolada. Era la segunda vez que perdía con su Gyarados, el pokémon que ella consideraba invencible. Debía ser cierto que el nivel en el torneo era mucho más elevado de lo que ella había supuesto.

Se acercó a Ash con deportividad y le tendió la mano, pero no le dio la enhorabuena. No le salían las palabras. Se consideró a sí misma una mala perdedora. Lo único que sentía era rabia, rabia contra sí misma y su pésimo nivel.

-Chicos, podríais haber ganado cualquiera de los dos—aseguró Tom—Tenéis un nivel espectacular.

-Ni hablar—replicó Ash, riéndose—Estaba claro que ganaría yo…

La prepotencia del chico activó la vena competitiva de Misty, quien le lanzó una mirada furiosa. No le aguantaba…

-Has estado increíble, Misty—se sinceró Ash, tratando de calmarla. A ella le sorprendió el cambio de actitud—Claro que podríamos haber ganado cualquiera de los dos.

-En el torneo te venceré—presumió la chica, clavándole la mirada en señal de reto—Ya lo verás.

Ash sonrió de medio lado. Lo dudaba mucho.

Durante la cena, Duplica le preguntó a Ash por Richie. No lo habían visto en toda la tarde y era muy extraño. Quizá estaba enfermo…

-No—dijo Ash, de forma rotunda. Tom, Duplica y Misty le miraron con sorpresa y curiosidad, y dejaron de comer—Supongo que estará en su habitación, está enfadado conmigo.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Ash?—le gritó Misty.

-¡No le he hecho nada, idiota!—replicó él, ofendido—Para tu información ayer antes de entrar a verte a tu cuarto, Sandy se me lanzó y trató de liarse conmigo.

Las mejillas de Misty se encendieron al recordar el momento en el que se había sentido tan cerca de Ash… Y le dio rabia pensar que poco antes, Sandy le había intentado seducir, quizá incluso había llegado a besarle… Los celos le invadieron y frunció el ceño, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de romper algo.

-¿No te liarías con ella?—preguntó Tom, en un susurro. Los demás miraron en dirección a la mesa de al lado, donde estaba sentada la recién nombrada junto con Gary y otros chicos—Está muy buena, pero…

-¡Claro que no!—se defendió Ash. Misty suspiró aliviada—Pero se lo conté a Richie, porque evidentemente esa tonta va detrás de mí. Se lo conté para que no se haga ilusiones.

-¿Y se ha enfadado contigo?—inquirió Duplica. Ash asintió con pena—Este Richie es tonto. No sé cómo puede seguir tan enamorado de ésa… Y menos enfadarse contigo, Ashy-boy… Si está claro que tú…

-¿Que Ash qué?—preguntó Tom.

Misty también miró a Duplica con curiosidad. Ash, pese a lo denso que solía ser, creyó entender la intención de su amiga y le clavó los ojos con amenaza.

-Pues que a Ash no le gusta Sandy, obvio—concluyó Duplica, emitiendo una risita burlona. Luego se puso seria y se dirigió a su amigo—Richie está muy embobado con ella. Hablaré con él y le haré ver que tú solo querías lo mejor para él. Sois buenos amigos y no quiero veros enfadados.

Ash suspiró y siguió comiendo. Estaba desolado. Hasta ese momento había luchado con grandes rivales, había capturado Pokemon imposibles, había recorrido muchas regiones y se había enfrentado a peligros sin límite. Pero jamás se había encontrado con problemas de esa índole. Que uno de sus mejores amigos desconfiase de él, le dolía más que cualquier golpe físico.

Tom palmeó a Ash en la espalda, tratando de trasmitirle ánimo, y Duplica y Misty le sonrieron con camaradería. Al menos Ash sabía que no se encontraba solo…

Sandy miró al grupo de amigos de reojo, con envidia. Temía que, tras su intento de conquistar a Ash, solo hubiera conseguido apartarlo más de ella. Cada vez tenía más dudas de que el chico estuviera a su alcance. Y aquel pensamiento la volvía loca.

Después de cenar, el muchacho salió al jardín a pensar un poco. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en una columna del quiosco de música. Richie, uno de sus mejores amigos, no le hablaba. Sandy, otra de sus compañeras de equipo, había sido la fuente de disputa. Una compañera que en el fondo poco le importaba como persona.

Y el sábado tendría lugar el torneo entre maestros. Debían superar la primera fase eliminatoria y la semifinal para ser vistos por la Élite… Porque eso lo tenía claro: su objetivo prioritario en la vida continuaba siendo convertirse en el mejor maestro Pokémon de todo Kanto. ¿Y cómo harían un buen combate si todos los miembros de su equipo estaban enfadados?

-Ash, ¿me puedo sentar?—le preguntó una voz familiar. El muchacho miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la cabeza Misty. La chica no esperó respuesta y se sentó junto a él. Le conmovía verlo en ese estado—Has luchado muy bien. Tu compenetración con Charizard es una pasada, pocos entrenadores hacen tan buen equipo con sus Pokemon. Es que eso es lo que te diferencia del resto, que tus Pokemon son tus amigos y hacéis un equipo formidable…

Ash sonrió con ternura. Le encantaba que la endiablada pelirroja estuviera allí dándole ánimos. Aunque le estuviera diciendo algo que él ya sabía.

-Tú también has combatido muy bien—correspondió el chico, dándole un suave golpe a la muchacha en el hombro. Ella también lo sabía—Te he ganado yo, pero reconozco que me lo has puesto difícil…—suspiró, como liberándose de una tremenda angustia, y miró a la muchacha con decisión—Misty, eres la persona que…que…—ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por el cambio de rumbo de la conversación—Eres la persona que más me comprende…

Misty agachó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Estás muy triste, ¿verdad?—dijo ella, tras una pausa. Se sentía emocionada y preocupada a la vez. Ash asintió, algo sonrojado—Hablaré con Richie, Duplica también lo hará… y se solucionará todo, ya verás. Richie está dolido porque creo que… está muy enamorado… y en esos casos la gente se vuelve muy… tonta.

-¿Tú crees?—preguntó Ash, poco convencido. Richie le había tratado con mucha crueldad y no tenía esperanzas en que se le pasase pronto el enfado—Pues creo que lo mejor sería que nadie se enamorase…

-¡Eso es imposible, Ash!—exclamó ella, riéndose ante semejante ocurrencia—Todos nos enamoramos… ¿Tú nunca has estado enamorado?—trató de que la siguiente frase no sonase demasiado despectiva—Creo que has salido con muchas chicas…

-Ninguna me ha importado nada—dijo él, con indiferencia—Misty, he salido con chicas porque me insistían mucho pero nunca he llegado a hacer… nada… con ellas…

Misty notó un alivio tremendo y no pudo evitar suspirar. Ash la miró, y ella creyó haberse delatado como una boba.

De pronto, Ash se sintió algo contrariado. No le gustaba que Misty supiera tanto de "enamoramientos", y sin entender por qué, notó que el corazón se le paralizaba. Estaba resultando un día lleno de emociones intensas.

-¿Cómo sabes que la gente se pone tonta cuando se enamora?—le preguntó Ash, de forma atropellada. Parecía un niño impaciente, y a Misty le provocó risa, pero se contuvo—Eso quiere decir que tú también estás o has estado enamorada… ¿no es así?

-¡Yo no, Ketchum, yo no pienso en esas cosas!—negó ella, nerviosa—Yo jamás he pensado en esas cosas porque he estado muy ocupada con las labores del gimnasio, con entrenar a mis pokémon y he estado siempre muy aislada… Incluso mi viaje Pokemon lo hice sola solísima…

-¿Y cuándo viajaste conmigo?—sugirió Ash, perspicaz por una vez—Allí sí que coincidimos con muchos chicos…

Misty sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu, roja como un tomate. Tenía que salir de aquella conversación de forma airosa… ¿No estaban hablando de Richie? ¿Cuándo habían pasado a hablar sobre sus sentimientos? Qué estúpida se sentía…

-Entonces yo era muy niña para pensar en tontos amoríos—terminó diciendo.

Ash se echó a reír. Se creyó completamente la afirmación de su amiga.

-Ya, yo también—añadió él. Y en su caso sí que era cierto—Broc era el que siempre andaba detrás de las chicas…

Misty recordó a Broc y sus constantes enamoramientos. Se rió con ganas.

-A veces me gustaría volver a aquella época—confesó Ash, casi en un susurro—Viajar contigo, con Broc, May, Max, Dawn… Muchas veces pienso lo divertido que sería hacer un viaje todos juntos…

-Yo también lo he pensado—añadió Misty—Sé que ya no somos niños y que cada uno tenemos nuestras obligaciones, pero soñar es gratis, ¿no? Y muchas veces sueño con nuestros viajes y nuestras aventuras… El tiempo en el que viajamos juntos fue algo increíble, creo que la mejor experiencia de mi vida…

Tras una pausa silenciosa, ambos se miraron con admiración y cariño. Lo habían pasado muy bien por Kanto, Islas Naranja y Jhoto. Habían aprendido y madurado, habían compartido tantas aventuras y emociones… Y ahora les tocaba seguir creciendo… Ash rozó con suavidad la mano de su amiga, y al ver que la chica no le rechazaba, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se acercó un poco más.

-Gracias, Misty, siempre me ayudas mucho, aunque no lo creas—le susurró él, sin dejar de mirarla. Notaba el corazón palpitar con fuerza.

-¡Ya lo sé!—exclamó ella, con más ímpetu. Estaba tan emocionada por el acercamiento de Ash que no era capaz de reaccionar con normalidad. Le hubiera pegado un puñetazo allí mismo con tal de deshacerse de ese ambiente romántico que tanto la estaba avergonzando, ahogando… y encantando…—Tú también me has ayudado mucho siempre. Gracias, Ash…—sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía, se apretó contra él y le abrazó con ternura y timidez, escondiendo la cabeza bajo el torso del chico. No se atrevía a mirarle—Gracias por ser como eres…

Un abrazo. Jamás, en tantos años de amistad, se habían dado un abrazo. Misty no sabía ni cómo había sacado fuerzas para hacerlo. Quizá porque no lo había pensado mucho. Pero allí estaba, más cerca que nunca de Ash, sintiendo su respiración acelerada. Y a él no parecía importarle.

¿Cómo iba a importarle si apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar? Misty se le había acercado con ternura, mostrándole, una vez más, que siempre podía contar con su amistad. Una amistad que se había visto truncada por algún que otro malentendido, por cierto orgullo y pocas ganas de sincerarle el uno con el otro. Pero era evidente que ambos se apreciaban y se necesitaban.

Habían pasado un tiempo separados, para poder cumplir sus respectivos sueños, conociendo nuevos amigos y viviendo diferentes experiencias. Aquello formaba parte de la madurez. Pero Ash siempre había tenido muy claro que al finalizar el camino, allí estaría Misty esperándole. Por ese motivo se había sentido tan frustrado cuando fue a Ciudad Celeste, tres años atrás, y no la encontró. Las hermanas _Sensacionales_ le dijeron que la _feita_ había partido y que no sabían cuándo regresaría. En ese momento se sintió muy decepcionado. Quizá había descuidado su amistad, y ella se había terminado por hartar.

Por su parte, Misty nunca había tenido tan claro que Ash estuviera al final del camino. Todo lo contrario, notaba que el muchacho cada vez se alejaba más de ella, y que cada año que regresaba a Kanto, lo notaba más cambiado y más distante. Por eso decidió marcharse sola, para alcanzarle en importancia llegando a ser una maestra pokémon, y trazar las líneas de su propia vida. Sin él.

Pero _él_ había regresado. La vida les había vuelto a unir. Y Ash parecía realmente contento y emocionado de tenerla de nuevo a su lado. Misty no quería darle demasiada importancia a las palabras del chico, temiendo hacerse ilusiones sobre algo que jamás ocurriría.

Tras sus respectivas cavilaciones, Ash levantó el mentón de la chica con suavidad, obligándola a mirarle. Notó en sus ojos una emoción intensa, en la que pudo verse reflejado. Durante sus aventuras, ella le había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que siempre estaba allí, apoyándole, ayudándole y compartiendo su camino. Probablemente la historia de Ash Ketchum sería muy diferente si aquel día esa malhumorada chiquilla no le hubiera pescado con su caña.

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona—le susurró Misty, con el tono de voz más dulce que era capaz de emitir.

Ash sonrió y la apretó de nuevo contra sí. No podía seguir mirándola o la terminaría por besar. En los labios.

En esos labios sonrosados y anhelantes…

Y de esa forma cruzaría la barrera existente entre la amistad y… otra _cosa_. Por el momento, prefería disfrutar de esa sensación de cercanía, ternura y amistad, que tanto le estaba reconfortando.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash se levantó de la cama con aire taciturno. No era porque estuviera enfadado con nadie, sino que se sentía muy confuso. Notaba pálpitos extraños en el corazón, en parte por la preocupación que le causaba el enojo de Richie, y en parte porque la imagen de su amiga pelirroja no cesaba de proyectarse en su cabeza.

Se había dormido pensando en ella y en la batalla anteriormente acontecida, y era consciente que había estado soñando algo relacionado con ella, aunque no recordaba exactamente de qué se trataba. Cuando se despertó, lo primero que pensó—o sintió—fue que deseaba tenerla a su lado, en la cama, y despertarla con un fuerte abrazo. Pero no sería un abrazo de "¿Cómo estás, amiga?", sino algo más pasional, un abrazo que tan solo fuera el desencadenante de otras _cosas_ que nunca hubiera imaginado querer hacer con Misty…

Ash sacudió la cabeza y suspiró un par de veces, tratando de librarse de la ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos. Estaba muy nervioso.

Acarició a Pikachu , para darle los buenos días, y ambos bajaron a desayunar.

Se sentó junto a Duplica y Tom, y en cierta medida agradeció que no estuvieran ahí ni Richie ni Misty. Pensó que tal vez su amiga había ido a hablar con Richie para hacer de intermediaria.

El chico apenas cruzó dos palabras con sus compañeros, se bebió el zumo de un sorbo y engulló dos donuts. Se levantó y se dirigió a la zona de ocio, donde había cabinas para realizar video-llamadas.

Se detuvo frente a una de ellas y observó, con disimulo, que no hubiera nadie cerca. Necesitaba llamar a Broc y consultarle algo en privado.

Por fortuna, Broc estaba en su rato libre en ese momento, y pudo atender a su amigo, quien se alegró mucho de poder hablar con él.

-¿Cómo te va, Broc?—le preguntó Ash, con la mirada algo perdida y nerviosa. Broc lo notó al instante—¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

-La verdad es que esta semana ha sido dura en el hospital—reconoció el doctor Pokémon, lanzando un par de bufidos—Pero ésta que viene ahora creo que será más tranquila, tengo dos días libres y me iré al campo a descansar…

-¿No vendrás a ver nuestro torneo?—le interrumpió Ash, en tono muy infantil—Será el sábado, durante todo el día, hay que sacar las entradas ya. Me gustaría que estuvieras.

-Lo sé, Ash, pero ciudad Carmín pilla muy lejos de ciudad Plateada—dijo Broc, apenado—Así que en los dos días libres no puedo llegar, a no ser que me cogiera un avión y eso resultaría caro y cansado… Lo siento, Ash, sabes que me encantaría ir a veros. A ti y a Misty. Por cierto, ¿qué tal está ella?

-Pues muy bien, se ha adaptado muy bien—explicó Ash, conteniendo la respiración. No entendía por qué de repente el nombre de Misty le producía esas sensaciones—Se ha hecho muy amiga de Duplica y Tom, y competirán juntos en el torneo. No creo que puedan ganarnos, pero al menos se lo pasan bien…

Broc se echó a reír. Ash realmente seguía tan fanfarrón como siempre. No obstante, tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez, algo le preocupaba, algo que no estaba relacionado con los pokémon.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, acto seguido Ash se despidió y cortó la comunicación. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. Había llamado a Broc expresamente para preguntarle otra cosa…

_Venga, tengo que decírselo, no puedo ser tan cobarde…_

Se armó de valor, marcó de nuevo el número, y enseguida se encontró de nuevo frente a la cara sonriente, y algo burlona, de Broc.

-Vamos, Ash, soy tu amigo, ¿quieres decirme de una vez qué te pasa?

Ash suspiró, se rascó la cabeza con torpeza, se frotó un ojo, hizo varias muecas… y por fin habló.

-Verás. Broc, este te va a parecer muy raro—le susurró, pegándose mucho al receptor del sonido. Su amigo no podía contener la risa—Me está pasando algo muy raro, y es que…

-¿Qué?

-Que…Que el otro día… que la otra noche…

-¿Noche? ¿Me vas a contar algo que hiciste por la noche? ¿Con alguna chica? ¿No será con la rubia ésa de la prominente delantera?

Broc se estaba exaltando con tan solo imaginarlo, y esta vez fue Ash quien se vio obligado a interrumpir a su amigo y tranquilizarle.

-¡No, Broc, claro que no!—exclamó Ash. Pikachu le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, intentando animarle—No he hecho nada con ninguna chica… Y creo que ése es precisamente el problema… que me hubiera gustado hacer algo… con…

-¿Con?

-Mi-mi-mis… Mist…Misty.

Broc lanzó un grito de sorpresa y admiración. No podía creer lo que Ash acababa de confesarle. El pobre maestro estaba totalmente rojo y avergonzado, y por momentos se arrepintió de haber contado con Broc para semejante y ridícula confesión.

-¿Ash, quieres decir que por fin reconoces que quieres a Misty?—le preguntó Broc, gritando más de lo que Ash hubiera querido—¿Misty, nuestra Misty?

-Nadie ha hablado de quererla…—dijo Ash, frunciendo el ceño—Sólo te digo que estos días me he sentido muy… atraído por ella… como si quisiera abrazarla… y estar todo el rato con ella… y otras cosas… Estuve a punto de besarla hace dos noches, y ayer también tuve ganas… aunque estoy seguro que me mata si lo hago.

-¿Has estado a punto de besarla por dos veces?—se sorprendió Broc, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Sabía que Misty estaba profundamente enamorada de Ash desde hacía años, pero había perdido la esperanza de que el denso de Ash pudiera corresponderla algún día. Por ello siempre la alentaba para que saliera con otros chicos. Intentó ponerse serio—Ash, Misty no te hubiera matado, sino todo lo contrario. Estoy seguro que a ella le gustas, y por lo que me cuentas, pienso que por fin te has dado cuenta de que también te gusta ella.

-¿Pero por qué me va a gustar?—Ash estaba rojo como un tomate, y no quería reconocer la certeza de la afirmación de su amigo—A ver, es guapa y buena entrenadora, y mi mejor amiga, con quien me gustaría estar siempre… Como antes, en nuestros viajes… ¿Eso es que me gusta o qué?

-Pues si añadiendo a eso, le sumas que tienes ganas de besarla y que has estado a punto de hacerlo… te confirmo que sí. Ash, no tiene nada de malo que te guste una chica, tú has salido con otras muchas veces…

-Sí, pero porque eran guapas y se empeñaban en salir conmigo. Con Misty es diferente… a ella…la quiero.

-¿La quieres? Pues ahí tienes la respuesta.

Ash se arrepintió de haber empleado la palabra "querer", cuando hacía unos minutos se había empeñado en negarla. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Claro que quería a Misty, siempre la había querido y apreciado.

-Ash, no seas tonto y díselo—le aconsejó Broc—No sirve de nada que seas tan orgulloso y que te empeñes en negar la realidad. Por fin estás sintiendo algo por Misty, y sois tontos los dos si no decidís estar juntos… Ella no te va a decir nada, porque es muy orgullosa y tímida, aunque no lo creas… Vas a tener que ser tú.

-Broc, esto es muy difícil para mí. Yo sólo quiero pensar en batallas, en entrenar pokémon y en ser el mejor maestro de Kanto, como siempre.

-Una cosa no quita la otra. Y ya eres mayor, Ash, tienes veintiún años, es normal que quieras tener una relación…

-¿Relación? ¡Yo no he hablado de relación! Mira, Broc, me estoy poniendo aún más enfadado y confundido… Gracias por tu opinión y tus consejos… Nos vemos cuando acabemos la convención, iré a ciudad Plateada a verte.

-Muy bien, Ash, pero espero que vengas con Misty.

Broc soltó una risita burlona y cortó la comunicación. Ash había dado un paso muy importante en su vida, y tenía que animarle a continuar caminando.

En el cursillo de la tarde, les explicaron en qué consistían sus funciones en los dos próximos meses. Debían prestar atención, ya que la responsabilidad de que la Liga Pokémon saliera a la perfección, recaía en ellos. Misty no quería defraudar a nadie y puso los cinco sentidos. No obstante, había ciertos aspectos que no comprendía bien. Al notar su cara de tensión, Tom le susurró que ya le explicaría todo con detalle más tarde. A Misty le reconfortó que su amigo Tom estuviera en su mismo grupo. Lo cierto era que hacía poco que lo conocía, pero habían sido días muy intensos, y sentía que se había convertido en una persona a la que apreciaba muchísimo.

Después del cursillo, Tom resolvió las dudas de Misty mientras comían un bocadillo. Debían reponer fuerzas y seguir entrenando. Se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento y se reunieron con Duplica. Sacaron a todos sus pokémon de las pokébolas y les permitieron correr, nadar o volar libremente. Ya no quedaba tiempo y debían elegir los tres pokémon con los que combatirían cada uno en el torneo.

Tras profundas deliberaciones, decidieron los nueve pokémon que formarían el equipo para el torneo.

-Es necesario que estemos muy compenetrados los tres, y nuestros pokémon—advirtió Duplica. Sus compañeros asintieron, convencidos—No podemos tener ningún error, o nos eliminarán a la primera de cambio. Todos los maestros están entrenando a un nivel máximo.

Misty alzó la vista y comprobó que la afirmación de Duplica era cierta. A medida que se acercaba el torneo, el ambiente se había puesto más tenso, se notaba en el aire. Los maestros no disfrutan tanto del tiempo libre, sino que permanecían más rato en la zona de entrenamiento o retándose unos a otros.

Y ellos no podían ser menos. En la semana que llevaban entrenando juntos habían avanzado mucho, no solo con sus pokémon, sino en la relación que existía entre los tres. Duplica y Tom habían encontrado en Misty la esperanza de prosperar. Hasta ese momento, ningún maestro había querido unirse en equipo con ellos, al menos de forma voluntaria, ya que ambos eran considerados novatos y de bajo nivel. Y aunque la más novata de todos era Misty, ya habían comprobado que su nivel era todo menos bajo. La muchacha tenía conocimiento, destreza y una gran habilidad como entrenadora. Además, era una buena amiga. Les había dado la confianza que necesitaban para mejorar.

De hecho, ese mismo día, Tom les confesó a las chicas, algo apenado, que la idea de evolucionar a su Meowth rondaba por su cabeza. El asunto le preocupaba porque él le tenía gran aprecio a su pokémon, y deseaba conservarlo tal cual era.

-Quizá sea cobardía—dijo el chico, mirando como Meowth corría y saltaba a unos metros de él—Porque me he encariñado con él y quisiera que permaneciera así para siempre. Pero sé que hay que madurar… ¿es que tengo miedo de madurar, de no saber controlar la situación?

Misty se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Entendía muy bien cómo se sentía el chico.

-No tienes por qué hacerle evolucionar—dijo ella, con gran seguridad—Mira, Ash tiene a Pikachu desde hace años, y nunca le ha evolucionado. Si sabes cómo explotar las cualidades de tu pokémon, puedes conseguir mucho de él, aún sin evolucionar. Ash pensó en evolucionar a Pikachu en una ocasión, pero Pikachu no quiso hacerlo… Ash creyó en él. Pikachu venció a Raichu. Y ahora ya has visto a Pikachu… uno de los pokémon más fuertes y poderosos que hay por aquí.

-Y no es el único caso—añadió Duplica—Mira, Richie también conserva a su Pikachu. Y Ash tiene a Bulbasaur y Squirtle. Él competirá con varios pokémon en su primera evolución…

Tom quedó sorprendido por las palabras de las chicas. Pero eran ciertas. Nunca lo había pensado. La clave estaba en conocer y potenciar las cualidades personales de cada pokémon. Él también podría lograrlo.

Después de cenar, Duplica fue hablar con Richie. Entró en su habitación sin tan siquiera llamar y se acercó a él de forma casi amenazadora. El chico estaba tumbado sobre la cama, escuchando música con su MP4.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces así?—le gritó Duplica. Tiró del auricular y el chico la miró con asombro—¿Quieres levantarte de una vez?

Richie se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama. Apagó el MP4 y lo retiró a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Duplica?—le preguntó él, extrañado, pero sin enojarse—¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo sobre tu enfado con Ash—dijo la chica, sin rodeos. Richie frunció el ceño—Mira, Ash es muy amigo mío, al igual que tú, y no quiero veros enfadados. ¡Ash lo está pasando muy mal!

-Pues que lo hubiera pensado antes de…

-¿De qué?

-De liarse… o de intentarse liar con Sandy.

-¡Vamos, Richie, no seas exagerado! Sabes perfectamente que Ash no se ha querido liar con Sandy. Nunca. No está interesado en ella, y yo he sido testigo de ello muchas veces.

Richie suspiró con congoja y le suplicó a su amiga que no diera detalles. En el fondo comprendía que Ash era inocente, pero le dolía pensar que Sandy le prefiriera a él como hombre.

-Tú piensas que Ash no ha querido nunca nada con ella, ¿verdad?—preguntó Richie, dándose por vencido.

-Es más, yo estoy segura que a Ash el acoso de Sandy tampoco le conviene nada—añadió Duplica, guiñándole un ojo a Richie—Vamos, está claro. ¿O soy la única que se da cuenta?—Richie no sabía a qué se refería la chica—¡Ash está pilladísimo por Misty!

Richie se echó a reír, olvidando por un instante su propia situación. Finalmente le dio la razón a Duplica y le prometió que hablaría con Ash. Duplica se sintió muy feliz y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Richie.

-No tardes en hablar con Ash—le advirtió—O tendré que regañarte de nuevo.

A Richie le sorprendieron los buenos sentimientos de Duplica. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás, y no le importaba perder su tiempo mientras los demás estuvieran felices. La verdad era que admiraba mucho a esa chica, y la consideraba, junto con Ash, como una de sus mejores amigas.

Poco después de que la muchacha abandonase la habitación, Richie salió y se dirigió a la de Ash. Llamó a la puerta, y cuando escuchó "Adelante", entró.

-Richie…—se sorprendió Ash.

-Siento haberme portado tan mal contigo—se disculpó éste, sin más preámbulos—He sido un estúpido. Supongo que no es excusa, pero lo estoy pasando muy mal por Sandy... y cuando me contaste aquello…me morí de celos.

-Pero yo no hice nada—recordó Ash—De veras, todo fue como te conté...

-Lo sé—le cortó Richie—Mira, quiero que sepas que tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, y que espero que se me pase pronto este estado de idiotez…

Ash no le dejó seguir culpabilizándose y le dio un afectuoso abrazo, que Richie correspondió. Cuando se separaron, sonrieron y chocaron la palma.

-Venga, seguro que lo superas—dijo Ash.

-¡Gracias!—exclamó Richie. Se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir, añadió algo—Lo único que… Ash, me gustaría que no volvieras a llamar zorra a Sandy… Me da igual como sea, yo la quiero… ¿vale?

Ash asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido, y Richie abandonó la habitación, con pasos lentos. En el fondo deseaba que Sandy le escuchase desde su cuarto, y saliera para saludarle. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

El día siguiente fue muy similar: actividades por la mañana, curso por la tarde y entrenamientos después de merendar… Misty estaba agotada, sobretodo por el estrés y la presión que sufría. Sabía que estaba en el equipo de los _perdedores_, y quería demostrarles a todos que no lo eran.

Además, le sentaba muy mal que Ash tuviera que pasar dos meses con Sandy preparando la liga. Se moría de celos. Los días anteriores había notado un acercamiento por parte de Ash, y quizá se había hecho tontas ilusiones de que él… quizá… pudiera estar interesado en ella… Pero desde que ocurrió el incidente con Richie, parecía que el entusiasmo de Ash se hubiera desinflado como un globo sin fuelle… De hecho, durante el día anterior apenas había cruzado dos palabras con él. Es más, en algún momento incluso notó que trataba de evadirla.

Por su parte, Ash estaba contento de que Richie hubiera entrado en razón, pero pese a que ambos habían aclarado sus diferencias, el ambiente no estaba del todo bien. Richie se sentía muy apenado, inferior a Ash, y éste, por su parte, se entristecía del estado de su amigo. Por ello se respiraba en el aire un aroma melancólico difícil de sobrellevar.

Ash observaba entrenar al equipo de Misty, y aunque consideraba que tenían un nivel muy inferior al suyo, les envidiaba. Ellos parecía que se lo pasaban bien… No como su equipo, donde ya no había ni energía ni motivación. Y necesitaban quedar bien en el torneo. El muchacho era consciente que todavía eran muy jóvenes para entrar a formar parte del Alto Mando, pero si querían que la Élite les tuviera en cuenta en un futuro debían ser vistos en acción. Y el problema era que la Élite, quien proponía los miembros para entrar en el Alto Mando, solo se dignaba a asistir a la final del torneo, a la que tan solo llegaban los dos mejores equipos.

En la mitad del entrenamiento, Ash se paró en seco y les llamó la atención a sus compañeros. No podían continuar así, combatiendo sin ganas, sin fuerzas, sin motivación alguna

-¡Chicos, así no vamos a seguir!—exclamó Ash.

Ellos se pararon en seco, sorprendidos ante el tono imperativo del maestro. Ambos dejaron a un lado a sus pokémon y se acercaron al chico, que permanecía quieto y con los brazos en jarras.

-Así jamás vamos a ganar ni siquiera un asalto—dijo Ash, en voz alta y clara. Sandy abrió la boca para replicar, pero Richie le puso una mano en el hombro, indicándole que aguardara—No estáis nada concentrados… Reconozco que yo tampoco lo he estado mucho estos dos últimos días, y entiendo que ninguno de vosotros dos esté muy contento en estos momentos… pero no debemos olvidar por qué estamos aquí. Nuestro sueño es llegar a ser los mejores maestros pokémon de todo Kanto. Y así no vamos a conseguir nada… ¡Chicos, no somos adolescentes de colegio!—Sandy bajó la cabeza, al tiempo que Richie retiraba la mirada también. Ash estaba en lo cierto—Ya sé que lo que os pido es difícil, pero tenéis que hacer un esfuerzo y dejar los sentimientos a un lado…

-A veces es tan difícil…—musitó Sandy.

-¡Pero hay que hacerlo!—exclamó Ash—Estamos aquí para ganar y para nada más. Al menos yo… Ése es mi principal objetivo aquí.

Tras un breve silencio, Richie dio un paso al frente y asintió con la cabeza. Su amigo tenía razón en todo o que había dicho. Trató de sonreír de medio lado y chocó la palma con Ash. Ambos se habían conocido hacía más de diez años. Y tenían un sueño que cumplir. ¿Acaso lo habían olvidado?

Sandy, por su parte, palmeó a ambos chicos en el hombro y sonrió a duras penas. Ella tampoco quería quedarse atrás. Amaba a Ash y no era correspondida, pero por encima de los sentimientos y de los desamores estaban las ganas de proclamarse vencedores del torneo.

Tras el entrenamiento, que fue mucho más productivo después de la llamada de atención por parte de Ash, los tres maestros se sintieron mucho mejor consigo mismos. Parecía que de nuevo estaban en sintonía entre ellos mismos y con sus pokémon. Esta vez tenían que ganar…

Ash se quedó un rato charlando con sus pokémon y felicitándoles por el buen trabajo que habían realizado. En eso Ash no había cambiado: seguía tratando a sus pokémon como si se tratase de sus mejores amigos. Y ellos se lo agradecían dando todo de sí mismos en los combates.

Mientras el chico hablaba con Pikachu, Bulbassaur y Squirtle, Misty se acercó por detrás y guardó silencio. Le conmovía ver a Ash en esos instantes en los que parecía tan sensible… Y estaba tan atractivo con esa camiseta ajustada, mostrando sus brazos fibrosos y bronceados, que despertaba en ella una emoción intensa. Jamás habría pensado que el mocoso Ash Ketchum pudiera resultarle tan sensual y atrayente… Casi se sintió avergonzada de los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente, y temió estar convirtiéndose en una pervertida… Pero no podía evitarlo. Deseaba tocar y acariciar su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas… Qué vergüenza…

Suspiró con ansiedad.

Ash no tardó en percatarse de la presencia de la muchacha y se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo como un bobo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan contento y exaltado al verla? Las cosas no podían seguir así o terminaría perdiendo el control… Por una vez, no podía hacer caso a los consejos de Broc… ¡Habían sido tan absurdos!

Misty se acercó a él, sonriendo, y se agachó para acariciar a los pokémon, que saltaron de alegría, especialmente Pikachu.

Ash observó a la muchacha y se sintió completamente embelesado. Era tan dulce y generosa con los pokémon, y estaba tan guapa con esos shorts vaqueros y esa camiseta ceñida… Sintió el impulso de abrazarla por sorpresa y robarle un beso…

Y se sintió ridículo. Tenía que deshacerse de esos pensamientos… Últimamente solo acudían a su mente imágenes de besos, caricias e incluso sexo… Siempre con _ella_…

-¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?—le preguntó él, en un tono más jocoso de lo que pretendió. Necesitaba romper el cálido ambiente que se estaba creando entre ambos—¿Alguna mejoría?

_No me gusta esta niñata, no me gusta, no me gusta…_

-Pues muy bien—replicó Misty, a su mismo nivel de prepotencia—No creo que tengamos ningún problema en pasar la primera ronda. Espero que no te toque contra mí en el primer asalto…

Ash la miró con sorna y se echó a reír. No podía creer que Misty pensase que podía vencerle… a él.

_Este tío es idiota… ¿cómo he podido pensar que le podía… gustar? ¡Le odio!_

-Ya te gané hace dos días…—señaló él—Será fácil repetirlo…

-¡Ja, eso te crees tú! Me pillaste algo desprevenida, pero estoy segura de que no volverás a vencerme… He estudiado la manera de derrotar a tu Charizard…

Ambos se miraron con superioridad. Misty contuvo la respiración. Se había acercado allí para tener unas palabras amables con el chico, y se había encontrado frente a su fanfarronería y falta de madurez habitual. Estaba furiosa.

Y Ash no soportaba que la chica se sintiera tan superior al él… como siempre.

-Un combate a tres es muy diferente a lo que estás acostumbrada tú—prosiguió Ash, casi escupiendo las palabras—Así que es difícil que puedas quedar bien en el torneo…

-Te informo que Duplica, Tom y yo hemos estado practicado mucho esos días—alegó ella, ofendida—Y me adapto bien, soy una gran maestra…

-No lo dudo, Misty, pero una semana es poco tiempo de preparación. Y Duplica y Tom llevan como maestros pokémon uno y dos años respectivamente, tampoco son grandes expertos.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes usar la palabra "respectivamente"?—se burló Misty, sabiendo que no podía atacar a Ash de otra manera.

-¡Oye no te pases!—gritó el chico—¿Te crees que soy tonto o qué?

Ella puso lo ojos en blanco y no respondió. En lugar de eso emitió una risita sarcástica.

-Además, yo solo te estaba diciendo lo que pienso—prosiguió Ash, cruzándose de brazos—Quería darte algún consejo, pero ya veo que la señorita _Sabelotodo_ no necesita nada. En una batalla triple importa mucho la posición de tus Pokémon en el equipo, mucho más que en una batalla simple,

-¡Ahora no me tomes por tonta tú!—protestó ella, perdiendo los nervios—Como líder de gimnasio he organizado batallas triples en algunos eventos. Y aunque igual no soy tan experta como tú, maestro pokémon Ketchum, ya sé lo de las posiciones. Dependiendo de la posición en la que estén tus Pokémon, los ataques que hagan y reciban tendrán mayor o menor potencia, y podrán golpear a unos oponentes u otros.

-Muy bien, Waterflower—ironizó Ash, poniéndose frente a ella en posición retadora. Esa chica le sacaba de sus casillas—A ver tu capacidad de reacción… Si el equipo rival saca un Blastoise, y en tu equipo estáis Tom, Duplica y tú, con dos pokémon cada uno, ¿quién crees que debería contraatacar primero?

-Pues yo con mi Gyarados o Duplica con Ditto.

-¡Gran error ! No puedes dudar. Mientras lo piensas Blastoise se ha llevado por delante a los otros pokémon.

-¡Ya veremos!

-¡Eso, ya veremos!

Y en ese momento, Pikachu, harto de las discusiones, les propinó una fuerte descarga eléctrica a ambos, que quedaron tendidos en el suelo por largo rato.

Al día siguiente, después de comer, Ash se sentó en un sillón de la recepción del centro pokémon. Buscó entre las revistas alguna que hablase sobre ataques efectivos contra pokémon de tipo agua y dragón, tales como el Gyarados de su amiga… Pero lo primero que encontró fue una revista de contenido totalmente superfluo. Se trataba de la "Cuore Pokémon", que trataba sobre cotilleos, relaciones amorosas y tonterías varias. Ash la miró de reojo, tenía fecha de ese mismo día. Era cierto, solía salir el miércoles de cada semana, y aunque no le interesaban esos temas, una foto en la portada le llamó la atención… ¡Se trataba de Misty junto a Gary! Y bajo la imagen aparecía escrito con letras llamativas y enormes: "La nueva pareja pokémon".

Ash sintió un vuelco en el corazón conforme leía aquella frase, que le retumbó en el cerebro como un fuerte martillazo. No podía creer lo que fuera cierto. Una parte de él le decía que Misty le quería, y aunque no había sido capaz de admitirlo, sabía que él la correspondía… ¡Pero aquella noticia echaba por tierra sus creencias! Notó una rabia tremenda, sobre todo porque se sentía como un estúpido. Al menos Misty podía haberle contado algo… Sentía una congoja en el pecho indescriptible. Ni siquiera cuando perdió su primera liga se encontró tan decepcionado y herido.

Pikachu notó el semblante ensombrecido de su entrenador y le palmeó el hombro con sus patitas. Ash le miró con tristeza, por mucho que el pequeño roedor tratase de animarme, no lo conseguía.

No entendía por qué había estado tan pendiente de Misty, tan interesado en pasar tiempo junto a ella, tan ilusionado con algo que no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba… Golpeó la mesa con el puño y se levantó del sofá. Se marchó a entrenar en solitario; no quería hablar con nadie.

Sin embargo, en la zona de entrenamiento se encontraban ya la mayoría de los maestros. Sus compañeros Richie y Sandy le llamaron desde lejos y le apremiaron para que se uniera a su equipo. Parecía que aquellos dos por fin se habían puesto las pilas a la hora de entrenar. Pero en ese momento a Ash no le importaban ni los entrenamientos ni los torneos. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía completa indiferencia hacia el mundo pokémon. Notaba una sensación de traición, desengaño y frustración y no comprendía por qué. Le dolía el pecho.

Se acercó a sus amigos, tratando de disimular su congoja, y sacó a Squirtle de su pokébola.

-Estamos haciendo ataques combinados—le explicó Sandy, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Richie; ambos se habían percatado del estado de Ash—Yo estoy con Machamp, Richie con Sparky… por lo que lo mejor es que tú ataques con Squirtle…

-Por eso lo he sacado—replicó Ash, malhumorado.

-¡Pues si tan preparado estás, empecemos!—le gritó Sandy.

Richie atacó con un Doble Impact Trueno, Sandy empleó Golpe Kárate y Ash se quedó parado y mudo.

-¡Ash!—le reprendió Richie—¿Dónde estás?

Ash reaccionó con lentitud y le ordenó a Squirtle que atacase con un Hidrochorro.

-Tarde, demasiado tarde—dijo Richie, molesto—Tenemos que tardar menos de medio segundo en ordenar a nuestros pokémon que lancen sus ataques, de lo contrario el ataque combinado se convierte en varios ataques individuales…

-Lo sé, chicos, lo siento—se disculpó Ash, avergonzado. Sabía que sus amigos tenían razón—Estoy un poco cansado, pero ya no cometeré más errores…

Intentaron por segunda vez realizar un ataque combinado, pero Ash volvió a retrasarse. Al tercer intento, Sandy se exasperó y ordenó a su Machamp que envolviera a Ash con su enorme mano y lo mantuviera en las alturas.

Éste protestó y pataleó, tratando de bajarse, pero Machamp no se lo permitió.

-¡Sandy, esto no tiene ninguna gracia!—le gritó Ash.

-Pues ahí te vas a quedar hasta que nos digas qué te pasa—replicó ella.

-Ash, sabemos que te pasa algo—insistió Richie, entre enfadado y preocupado por su amigo—Nunca te había visto tan distraído.

Ash permaneció en silencio. Se sentía muy avergonzado. No podía responder qué le ocurría porque ni él mismo lo entendía Solo sabía que en esos momentos no estaba en condiciones de seguir entrenando o quedaría como un inútil. Así que suplicó que le bajasen al suelo y que prosiguieran ellos con el entrenamiento.

Richie y Sandy le notaron tan conmocionado que decidieron hacerle caso y le dejaron marcharse. Al fin y al cabo, él también había tenido mucha paciencia con ellos anteriormente.

Ash salió corriendo y se recluyó en su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama junto a Pikachu, y meditó la situación. Era absurdo su comportamiento. A él no debería importarle que Misty saliera con alguien. ¿Qué le dolía exactamente? Le indignaba que ella no se lo hubiera contado, le fastidiaba que el candidato fuera Gary, pero lo que más sentía era dolor y rabia. Porque quizá Misty había estado burlándose de él.

¿Entonces reconocía que quería a Misty? ¿Cómo novia? No, eso no podía ser.

No llevaba ni diez minutos en la cama, cuando alguien entró abruptamente en su cuarto. Siempre olvidaba cerrar la puerta con llave…

Ash se incorporó de un salto y se encontró con Misty y Duplica, que le miraban con preocupación.

-Nos han dicho que estabas muy mal y que te habías ido a tu habitación—le explicó Duplica—¿Te encuentras mal?

-¿Qué te pasa, Ash?—inquirió Misty—Llevas unos días muy raro.

El chico le clavó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba harto de permanecer callado. Y tener a la pelirroja ahí enfrente, con ese aire de superioridad, hizo que se desatase el huracán que llevaba dentro.

-¡Precisamente estoy muy cabreado contigo!—le gritó.

Misty se quedó con la boca abierta, sin entender por qué.

Duplica, por su parte, deshizo sus pasos y salió corriendo de la habitación. No quería estar en medio de una discusión entre esos dos o seguro que saldría mal parada.

-¡Buena suerte, Misty!—le gritó a su amiga, cuando ya estaba por el pasillo.

Ésta miró a Ash con incertidumbre. El día anterior habían discutido varias veces, pero ella no le había dado importancia alguna.

-¿Qué te he hecho?—se atrevió a preguntar.

Ash dio varios pasos a uno y otro lado de la habitación; no sabía cómo empezar. La odiaba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que estás saliendo con Gary?—le gritó por fin—¿Por qué no me has contado nada? Se supone que soy tu amigo…

-¿Qué?—se sorprendió ella, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando—¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas la tonta—insistió Ash. Se acercó a la cama y sacó de debajo del almohadón la revista, que le lanzó a Misty con rabia—Mira, ahí está la prueba.

Ella vio su foto en la portada y quedó petrificada. Por un lado, era la primera vez que se veía a sí misma en una portada, y por otro, la información dada era totalmente falsa… Aquélla foto la tomaron el día que salió con Gary a cenar…

-¿Por qué pone que somos novios?—preguntó Misty, irritada. Abrió la revista por la página en la que aparecía su reportaje, en donde no pudo leer más que calumnias. Sin embargo, al final, había una frase dicha por el mismo Gary, que confirmaba su romance—¡Este tío es idiota!—Ash se había sentado en la cama, fingiendo indiferencia; ya había mostrado un numerito lo bastante ridículo—Los de esta revista se sacan la información de la manga, y lo que es peor… ¡Gary lo confirmó! O eso parece…—suspiró con agonía y se dirigió a Ash—¿De verdad te lo has creído?

-Tú sabrás—masculló él, desconfiado. La sorpresa con la que había reaccionado Misty le había alentado bastante—Eso pone en la revista, y tú apareces ahí…

-A ver, Ash, siendo realistas, ¿cuándo he iniciado mi supuesta relación con Gary?—le preguntó ella—Si solo salí una noche con él, y tú mismo sabes que regresé muy pronto… ¡Y el resto del tiempo lo he pasado casi todo contigo!

Ash lo meditó por unos instantes. Misty tenía razón. Y era absurdo que le estuviera mintiendo, ¿qué ganaba haciéndolo? Sin embargo, no se sentía del todo aliviado.

Por su parte, Misty se encontraba desconcertada. Su amigo había reaccionado con tremenda furia, como si realmente estuviera… ¿celoso? No se atrevía ni a imaginarlo…

La chica se sentó junto a él y trató de sonreír. En el fondo la situación le hacía mucha gracia. Pero Ash no mostraba ni un ápice de complicidad. Tenía el ceño fruncido y aspecto preocupado.

-En realidad me da igual que sea cierto o no—aseguró él, farfullando. Le clavó la mirada a la chica y resopló—Lo que me jode es que salgas en la revista con Gary y que los demás piensen que sois novios…

A Misty le agasajó la sinceridad de Ash. Tenía que descubrir si estaba celoso o se trataba de otra cosa…

-Dime, ¿estarías tan enfadado si me hubieran emparejado con otro chico?—inquirió ella, dudando si quería saber la respuesta—¿O el problema es que el chico es precisamente Gary?

Ash lo meditó un instante. Lo que le fastidiaba era que la gente pudiera pensar que Misty tenía novio, no importaba quién fuera.

-Lo que me jode es que te hayan emparejado con Gary—mintió Ash.

-¡Ah, ya veo!—protestó ella, poniéndose en pie—Tú y tu odio hacia Gary…

Misty salió corriendo de la habitación, tratando de que Ash no notase su turbación y las lágrimas de sus ojos. Había sido muy ilusa pensando que él podía estar celoso…

Misty se encerró en su habitación y se durmió llorando. Ash le estaba dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Desde que se habían reencontrado, había caído en un estado de perpetua ansiedad. Y la culpa de todo la tenía él, por su amabilidad, sus palabras sinceras y afectuosas, sus constantes acercamientos, su mirada cómplice, su sonrisa…

Y ella había sido una estúpida.

En cuando se despertó, abrió la ventana y el sol le deslumbró. Se avergonzó de sus lágrimas y decidió que no podía seguir llorando por ese estúpido mocoso. Ella siempre había tomado las riendas de su vida, y no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente por un absurdo desamor. Era joven, inteligente y talentosa, por lo que todavía tenía muchos objetivos que cumplir. El tema del amor tan solo era una pequeña parcela de su vida.

Sin tan siquiera peinarse ni quitarse el pijama, salió de su habitación y entró en la de Gary con decisión. Lo encontró durmiendo todavía, bajo las sábanas.

-¡Ey, despierta!—le gritó, malhumorada.

El chico abrió los ojos con dificultad y la miró muy sorprendido. Había tenido un despertar muy estridente y repentino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió el chico, sin poder evitar el bostezo.

-Pues pedirte una explicación—replicó Misty. Gary se incorporó y se despojó de las sábanas. Misty trató de no mirarle demasiado, ya que el chico solo llevaba puestos unos boxers negros—Ha salido publicado en una revista que somos novios… ¡tú y yo! Y además, aparece una declaración tuya confirmando la relación…

Gary se restregó los ojos. Trataba de digerir la información, pero el sueño le impedía pensar con claridad. Tras unos segundos de reflexión, se puso en pie y se colocó frente a Misty. Le sorprendía que se hubiera tomado tan en serio una sandez como aquélla.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?—preguntó él, medio riéndose—Esos estúpidos periodistas del corazón solo publican tonterías de ese tipo. Pronto me emparejarán con otra… No te lo tomes mal.

-¡Pues sí que me lo tomo mal!—gritó la chica, exasperada—A ti te parecerá una tontería, pero a mí no me apetece que la gente piense que somos novios. Además, Ash se ha enfadado mucho conmigo.

Gary se echó a reír.

-¿Así que Ketchum se ha enfadado?—repitió con guasa—¿Se te ha puesto celoso?

Misty negó con la cabeza, roja como un tomate.

-No se ha puesto celoso, qué bobada—dijo ella con desdén, sin atreverse a reconocerlo—Pero no le gusta que salga contigo. Así que te advierto que ya puedes empezar a pensar qué hacer para retirarlo. ¡O te las verás conmigo!

Gary se echó a reír de nuevo. Así que había hecho enfadar a Ash. Mucho mejor, más divertido. Sin embargo, enseguida pensó en los sentimientos de Misty y decidió que debía enmendar el error. Ya se había reído lo suficiente de ambos.

-Tranquila, Misty, yo lo soluciono—le dijo el chico, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Le conmovía ver a la chica tan preocupada. Ella le miró con desconfianza—De aquí al final del día todos sabrán que tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación.

-¡Más te vale!—amenazó ella.

Salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas y dejó que Gary regresase al mundo de los sueños.

Después de comer, tanto Ash como Misty recibieron un _sms_ al móvil, donde se les indicaba que debían acudir a la sala de ocio a las cuatro en punto, y encender el televisor, sintonizando el canal 3. Ambos obedecieron, algo desconfiados, y se sentaron en el sofá. Duplica y Richie les acompañaban, divertidos. Lo cierto era que aquella situación rozaba el absurdo.

No obstante, allí estuvieron sentados los cuatro, sin apenas mediar palabra, escuchando con atención el programa de cotilleos con más audiencia de la temporada. Cuando lo más sensato y responsable hubiera sido estar entrenando…

Poco después de la hora señalada, la presentadora anunció la entrada en plató de Gary Oak. Todo el público aplaudió con fervor. El chico se sentó en el sillón de los invitados, y procedió con la entrevista. Como era de esperar, la primera pregunta trató sobre su nueva relación.

Él tardó en responder. Aunque ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Ash y Misty, desde sus asientos, intercambiaron una mirada de recelo. Gary podía inventar e improvisar cualquier cosa.

-A ver, creo que ha habido un error—dijo el chico, con desparpajo. Misty suspiró, aliviada—La maestra Waterflower no es mi novia, es solo una amiga. Pido disculpas, ya que sé que todos se lo creyeron. Tan solo fuimos a cenar una noche, para distraernos de la presión del torneo… pero cuando me preguntaron que si era mi novia, y dije que sí… bromeaba—todo el público abrió la boca con sorpresa, y el muchacho hizo una pausa dramática—De hecho, Misty es novia de otro maestro pokémon desde hace tiempo: el maestro Ash Ketchum.

Los dos aludidos estuvieron a punto de caerse del sofá a causa del sobresalto. ¿Por qué Gary se empeñaba en liar las cosas? Duplica y Richie contuvieron la risa.

Sin embargo, Ash y Msity se miraron con el ceño fruncido, aparentando enfado, y tratando de disimular su rubor. Ahora todos pensarían que eran novios…

Y lo que era peor: en el fondo no les disgustaba la idea…

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos! Parece que durante todo el verano no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero ya está el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado, como me habéis pedido alguno de vosotros estoy haciendo sufrir a Ash también, que Misty ya tiene suficiente la pobre jeje… ¡Que tontitos son los dos! ¿En algún momento reconocerán sus sentimientos?<em>

_Os contesto uno a uno:_

_Hoshita Sweet: me alegro mucho que te esté gustando, espero que estos dos meses de demora no haya hecho que te olvides del fic! Así que a ti tambien te está empezando a gustar Ash? Normal si es que es taaan mono jajajaj a mí me tiene loca ;) Ya ves que Sandy está un poco fuera de onda, es obvio que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con Ash no? O sí? _

_Lore: espero que en este capítulo tambien te hayas emocionado, aunque creo que el anterior fue más tierno, porque se empezaba a ver como Ash iba cambiando… intento que sea tabién divertido, espero haberlo conseguido_

_Eli. Ya ves que Gary es bueno, aunque muy pícaro jeje, el chico es así que le vamos a hacer. A mí Gary personalmente me cae bien jejej…_

_Anónimo: muchas gracias por los animos, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… y vaya, creo que vais a crear un grupo en contra de Sandy ajajja.._

_Anónimo 2: siento haber tardado en actualizar, espero que te haya gustado, aunque quizá no ha sido tan dulce como el anterior_

_NamiLufy: me alegra mucho que hayas leido mi fic, me he metido en tu perfil y veo que casi todos tus fics son de One Piece, en cuanto tenga tiempo me leeré alguno! Que seguro están genial…me halaga que digas que te ha gustado tanto el fic, la verdad a mi tb me fascinan los fic en los que la relación amor-odio está tan patente, y lo que trato en mi fic es que la personalidad de Ash y Misty sea creíble, como en los capítulos de las primeras temporadas… espero que sigas leyendo el fic!_

_Bueno y en general agradeceros a todos los comentarios, que como digo siempre, ayudan y animan a seguir escribiendo. También me gustaría que siguierais haciendo sugerencias e incluso no me importaría tener alguna crítica constructiva jeejjej… a ver si el próximo capitulo llega antes! _

_Se acerca el final de la historia…_

_Saludos a todos! ;)_


	8. 7 El torneo ante la Élite

Capítulo 7

El torneo ante la Élite

Ash y Misty resoplaban con hastío cada vez que veían cómo se iluminaban sus móviles. Los habían dejado en silencio horas antes, ya que no paraban de sonar. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez…

Desde que Gary había dado la noticia de su supuesto noviazgo en la televisión, sus amigos y familiares no les dejaban tranquilos. Todos querían saber los detalles de su nueva relación.

Delia había telefoneado a su hijo en cuanto se enteró, por lo que el muchacho, inocentemente, había respondido. Al fin y al cabo era su madre… Y tenía ganas de charlar con ella.

Fue la primera vez que apretó al botón verde del móvil… y la última. Después de esa inoportuna llamada, dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla de la habitación y se olvidó de él. Ya había tenido suficiente con los gritos de alegría por parte de su madre, y los consejos sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres, concretamente a Misty. El chico le había intentado explicar a su madre que la noticia era falsa, pero la mujer estaba tan entusiasmada que ni siquiera le escuchó. Ash no entendía por qué a su madre le agradaba tanto la idea de que Misty y él fueran pareja. Y lo que era más extraño: a la mujer no le había sorprendido en absoluto. Ash se encontraba totalmente contrariado.

Misty, algo más perspicaz, no respondió a sus hermanas. Sabía que se iban a burlar de ella y no tenía ganas de escucharlas. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa por el torneo, como para aguantar las tonterías acerca de su relación con Ash… ¡Si al menos fuera cierto!

Tan solo contestó la llamada de Dawn, ya que sí que tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Sin embargo, su amiga ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Quizá era la única que no había visto la televisión en ese momento.

Dawn le recordó que llegaría en el tren del mediodía, puesto que no quería perderse el torneo. Misty le guardaba una de las mejores entradas, en un lugar privilegiado.

Antes de acostarse, buscó a Ash, quien se encontraba en la sala de ocio, charlando con otros entrenadores. La chica se detuvo frente al grupo, y avisó al chico con la mano, para que se acercase.

Éste se levantó en el acto y se colocó frente a la pelirroja. Los demás entrenadores susurraban y se reían. Ash estaba totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa, Misty?—le preguntó el chico, en voz muy baja. No habían hablado desde el gran momento en el que se proclamó su relación. Ella le miró igual de avergonzada—¿Qué quieres?

-Mañana viene Dawn—le explicó ella, con timidez. Tragó saliva e intentó mentalizarse de que no tenía por qué estar tan amedrentada—Viene en el tren del mediodía, ¿me llevarás en coche a buscarla?

Ash sonrió de medio lado.

-Claro, Misty—dijo con templanza, y mucha más amabilidad de lo que Misty esperaba—Despiértame a las diez y vamos a sacar a nuestros pokémon… Tienen que estar relajados y libres para descansar y prepararse—ella asintió, como una tonta—Y a las doce salimos para la estación, ¿vale?

-Vale, Ash, gracias—suspiró ella, sorprendida por la buena disposición del chico—Mañana te veo.

Un beso. Un beso. Un beso.

Faltaba darle un beso. Aunque fuera en la mejilla.

Un beso de agradecimiento.

Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, por lo que se dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama y suspiró de nuevo. Varias veces. Estaba tan enamorada de Ash que ya no podía negarlo ni ocultarlo. Necesitaba abrazarle, besarle, tenerle junto a ella. Ya no se trataba solo del amor idealizado e infantil que había dibujado durante años. Ya no. Ahora se trataba de un hombre de veintiún años muy real, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, un hombre que la tenía loca. Un hombre al que sentía la necesidad de tocar y sentir físicamente.

Ash era único. Suplía sus constantes despistes con carisma, su falta de previsión con intuición, su prepotencia con ternura y su cabezonería con perseverancia. Además, en los últimos años había madurado mucho. Ya no era de ese niño torpe e impulsivo que nunca aceptaba una crítica. Ash había cambiado y se había convertido en un joven inteligente, trabajador y generoso. Y no por ello había perdido su inocencia y ese toque infantil, que tanto enternecía a Misty.

No podía negarlo más: Ash Ketchum era su hombre ideal, y no podía perder la oportunidad de conquistarlo. Al fin y al cabo ella era una chica guapa, inteligente y divertida. Lástima que su estúpido orgullo y su constante miedo al rechazo le impidiesen dar un paso más.

Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos. Las mejillas le ardían.

No se durmió hasta altas horas de la madrugada, en medio de sentimientos absurdos y taquicardia.

A las nueve y media sonó el despertador y se levantó de la cama de un salto. A trompicones, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hasta la de Ash. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta; sabía que estaba abierta.

Se acercó a la cama del chico y lo encontró durmiendo cómodamente, ocupando todo el colchón. Su respiración era acelerada, y tenía la boca tan abierta que emitía algunos ronquidos. Misty reprimió una risita. Recordaba que Ash siempre había tenido un buen dormir, y que lo que más le costaba era levantarse de la cama.

Se inclinó hacia él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ash, despierta—susurró. No quería que su amigo se despertase de forma brusca—Ash, es hora de levantarse… ¡Ash!

El aludido abrió los ojos lentamente, y trató de mirar a Misty. Aunque apenas veía, pues las legañas cubrían sus ojos. Y quería regresar al mundo de los sueños…

Sujetó a la chica por los brazos y tiró de ella hacia la cama. Todavía era temprano.

-Vamos, Misty, media hora más—farfulló, tratando de que la chica se tumbase junto a él. Ella lo dudó por unos instantes, escandalizada, pero al comprobar que las intenciones de su amigo eran totalmente inocentes, cedió y se acomodó en un extremo de la cama—Te dije a las diez.

-Ya, pero no quería que nos retrasásemos—susurró Misty, muy nerviosa. La situación le parecía surrealista. ¿Estaba tumbada con Ash, en su cama?—De todas formas siempre termino haciendo lo que tú me dices…

Ash sonrío con dulzura, aunque tenía un pie en la realidad y otro en el mundo de los sueños. Alargó los brazos y sujetó a la chica por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. Ella se había colocado al ras de la cama, y temía que se cayera al suelo.

La idea inicial de Ash no era otra que dormir un poco más. Le resultaba muy duro levantarse de la cama, aunque una vez desayunado ya no había quién le detuviese. La pereza mañanera suponía uno de sus principales defectos.

Sin embargo, sus inocentes intenciones murieron una vez tuvo el cuerpo de Misty pegado al suyo. La chica llevaba una minúscula tela por camisón, que apenas dejaba nada para la imaginación. Y aunque él no la estuviera mirando, podía sentir la turgencia de los pechos de Misty, aplastados contra su torso desnudo. Sintió el impulso de atraerla todavía más hacia él pero se reprimió. Si hacía eso, perdería por completo el control de sus actos. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

_A ver, es Misty… no tengo que pensar en ella como una mujer... ¿qué me pasa?_

Entretanto, ella notó, muy acalorada, cómo sus muslos chocaban contra los del Ash, tan formados y tonificados. Percibió que el chico sólo llevaba puesto un boxer, y sus deseos de sentir su contacto aumentaron. Deseaba alargar las manos y acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, rodear su cintura y besarle el pecho, el cuello…

_¿Otra vez me entran ganas de…? Este chico me va a terminar volviendo loca… _

Las aceleradas respiraciones de ambos les indicaron que era el momento de separarse unos centímetros. Se miraron con zozobra e ingenuo deseo. Era tan absurdo lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Ash se incorporó, muy avergonzado, y Misty salió de la cama a trompicones. Ambos decidieron que ya era el momento de levantarse.

Una vez duchados, vestidos y desayunados, se reunieron en la zona de entrenamiento, y dejaron libres a todos sus pokémon. Era la víspera del torneo, y debían permitir que sus pokémon disfrutasen de un día de ocio.

Misty masajeó la cabeza de todos sus pokémon, les susurró palabras de ánimo y les sirvió una suculenta comida, repartida cuidadosamente en pequeñas bandejas. Los pokémon sonreían a su entrenadora, y le prometían con la mirada que se esforzarían al máximo para ganar el torneo… ¡El torneo! Misty lo había olvidado por unos instantes… El extraño suceso acontecido con Ash minutos antes, había eclipsado a todo lo demás. Allí metida en la cama con él, sintiendo su respiración, deseando recorrer su cuerpo… ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada! El chico tan solo pretendía que ambos hubieran descansado un poco más, y ella se había aprovechado de la situación sintiendo una atracción exacerbada. Definitivamente se había convertido en una pervertida… Ash no merecía ser objeto de su calenturienta imaginación.

No comprendía nada. Tantos años negando su amor hacia Ash. Tantos años de espera. Tantos años de idealizar un reencuentro. Y por fin había sucedido. Ambos habían coincidido de nuevo, y los acontecimientos parecían marchar viento en popa. Pese a alguna discusión que otra, ella y Ash habían conseguido entenderse. Él había reconocido que la había echado de menos. Eso significaba que le importaba… Y lo había demostrado una y otra vez a lo largo de la convección. Misty no era tonta, y había notado un acercamiento y una atención muy inusual por parte del muchacho. Sin embargo, su dañada autoestima no le permitía reconocerlo. Lo más probable sería que el no la considerase más que una amiga, una amiga muy querida, pero solo eso.

-¿Vamos, Misty?—le preguntó el chico, irrumpiendo en sus cavilaciones. Ella le miró y sonrió con timidez—Ya les he dado de comer a todos y les he dicho que tienen el día libre. Ya verás qué bien se lo pasan todos en las piscinas y en el spa pokémon.

Misty se echó a reír. Imaginaba a Golduck tumbado en la cama de agua, y a Marrill disfrutando de los chorros de hidromasaje. Se despidió de ellos y siguió a Ash hasta el garaje.

Ambos montaron en el coche y se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad. Ash encendió el motor y arrancó el vehículo. Sin embargo, poco pudieron avanzar, ya que la salida estaba taponada por un grupo de gente con cámaras y micrófonos en la mano.

Cuando éstos vieron que se trataba de Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower, sonrieron y rodearon el BMW, acercando los micrófonos hacia ellos.

Todos hablaban y preguntaban a la vez. Los muchachos no entendían nada.

Ash ya estaba más acostumbrado a ese tipo de acosos, pero Misty quedó totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada.

-¿Qué es esto?—preguntó a su compañero en un susurro.

Ash la miró haciendo una mueca, como diciéndole que era lo normal.

Una mujer pegó el micrófono al cristal de la ventanilla y se le escuchó gritar.

-¿Nos confirmáis entonces que sois pareja?—preguntó. Ellos se sonrojaron y no respondieron. Misty miraba a Ash sin saber qué hacer—¿Estáis en el mismo equipo para el torneo? ¿Desde cuándo estáis saliendo?

-¿Ya tenéis planes de boda o es algo más pasajero?—preguntó otro de los periodistas.

Misty, harta, bajó la ventanilla y chilló, tratando de apaciguar a aquel gallinero.

-¡Claro que no somos novios!—estalló, roja de furia—¡Claro que no! ¿Es que os creéis todo lo que alguien dice? ¡Las cosas primero hay que constatarlas!

-Pues para eso estamos aquí—prosiguió la primera mujer, sin retirar su sonrisa—Para confirmar vuestro noviazgo. Tenemos varias imágenes antiguas de vosotros dos juntos, en ligas anteriores, y todo apunta a que la relación nació tiempo atrás…

-¡Se equivoca!—insistía Misty—Ash y yo somos amig…

La marabunta de periodistas se acercaba todavía más, y Ash regañó a Misty por haber bajado la ventanilla.

-Misty, calla, no les des explicaciones—masculló el muchacho.

También harto y atosigado, Ash tocó el claxon para que todos se apartasen. No pensaba perder más tiempo, metió primera y el BMW salió disparado rumbo a la estación.

-¡Qué pesados!—exclamó Misty, una vez ya en la carretera.

-Lo sé, pero no te pongas a darles conversación—replicó Ash, algo molesto—Todo lo que digas lo sacarán de contexto. Además, a mí me da igual lo que piensen ellos, ya se les pasará.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y le dio la razón a su amigo. El chico estaba en lo cierto. Debía reconocer que últimamente se mostraba más maduro y sensato que ella.

Una vez llegaron a la estación, aguardaron en el andén a que llegase el tren. Charlaron amistosamente y hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Para hacer más amena la espera. Para superar el estrés del torneo. Para descargar la tensión acumulada entre ambos durante aquellos últimos días.

A las doce y media, llegó el tren. Ambos buscaron con la mirada a su amiga, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no venía sola. Alguien la acompañaba, un muchacho alto y delgado, con lentes en los ojos y cabello azulado. Lo reconocieron en el acto.

-¡Max!—exclamó Misty, contenta de ver al _pequeño_. No esperaba su visita—¡Qué alegría! ¿Vienes a vernos?

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo—dijo él, sonriendo y abrazando a sus amigos—Esta vez estáis los dos, y es mucho más emocionante. Además, no me importa hacer un alto en el camino y retrasar un poco mi viaje, ya que lo que aprenderé viendo el torneo también me servirá para la liga…

-¡Y yo qué!—vociferó Dawn, interrumpiendo el discurso del muchacho—¿A mí nadie me saluda?

Ash se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y la chica se le lanzó a los brazos, al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Misty miró a su amiga con celos infundados, ya que era consciente de que Dawn se caracterizaba por su afectuosidad. Trató de calmarse y que no le afectase el cariño mostrado por los dos amigos.

-¡No te veía desde la boda!—exclamó Dawn, apretándose a Ash.

El chico se desembarazó de su amiga y saludó a Max con un choque de manos.

-Yo a Max tampoco lo veo desde la boda—añadió Misty, con retintín. Se acercó al oído de Dawn y susurró el resto de la frase—Pero no me le aprieto tanto…

Dawn se echó a reír e hizo una mueca. Su amiga Misty era demasiado celosa.

Después de charlar un rato y ponerse al día de sus vidas, los cuatro amigos se metieron en el coche de Ash. Tanto Max como Dawn quedaron sorprendidos al comprobar que su amigo disponía de un vehículo tan lujoso.

-¡Es que Ash lo vale!—se burló Misty, sacándole la lengua al aludido.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y encendió el motor.

-Qué graciosa—masculló con ironía.

Entre risas e intercambio de anécdotas llegaron hasta el hotel Santa Catalina. Allí, Max y Dawn dejaron sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Ash y Misty les esperaban en la cafetería tomando un refresco.

Cuando estuvieron listos los cuatro, se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano, a propuesta de Ash, quien se ofreció a invitarles a comer. Se trataba de un restaurante buffet libre de pasta, donde se hartaron a comer espaguetis y pizzas.

Cuando terminaron, apenas podían con sus barrigas. A decir verdad, los cuatro amigos se caracterizaban por comer de forma un tanto exagerada. Y más aún en un buffet libre.

-Por cierto, chicos, no os he felicitado por vuestra relación—dijo Dawn, mientras tomaba una tarta de manzana—Me alegro un montón.

Misty le miró con ojos amenazantes, y Ash se echó a reír.

-¿Tú también te lo has creído?—le preguntó él.

-¡Qué va!—exclamó Dawn, divertida—¿Cómo me lo voy a creer?

-A mí me lo contó mi hermana, y la verdad es que sí que teníamos dudas de si era cierto o no—reconoció Max. La pelirroja se puso colorada—Y como habéis venido los dos a buscarnos, juntos, y sin pelear ni discutir…

-Yo estaba segura de que no—prosiguió Dawn, riéndose—De ser verdad, Misty me habría llamado para contármelo…

Misty lanzó un bufido y entornó los ojos. Su amiga la estaba avergonzando de nuevo. Ash, sin embargo, parecía impasible. Lo cierto era que al muchacho no le importaba en absoluto que la gente pensase que salía con Misty. Aunque debía reconocer, que si fuera cierto, sería una situación muy extraña. ¿Él y Misty? Jamás lo habría imaginado… Aunque últimamente la chica le resultaba más atractiva de lo habitual… Y Broc le había asegurado que, por su actitud y sus reacciones, estaba convencido de que le gustaba… Y si le gustaba, era absurdo negarlo. Pero él dudaba… ya que no comprendía qué significaba estar enamorado. ¿Podría significar eso, eso mismo que él sentía por Misty y que no sabía qué nombre ponerle? Quizá sí… Ella tenía un carácter muy especial por el que Ash se sentía atraído. Y eso sí que lo tenía claro. Además, debía reconocer que su amiga se había convertido en una joven muy bonita. Ash sacudió la cabeza con disimulo, y trató de volver a la conversación.

-Ah, Dawn, ¿y tú qué haces con tu vida?—inquirió el chico, para cambiar de tema—¿Trabajas o estudias o haces algo de provecho?

-Estoy haciendo un curso sobre adiestramiento de pokémon psíquicos—dijo ella, ofendida por la pregunta.

-¡Lo haces por internet!—intervino Misty, sabiendo que su amiga parasitaba en casa de su madre desde hacía años—Hace tiempo que no te presentas a ningún concurso ni haces nada más que ir a fiestas.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?—protestó Dawn, mientras se llevaba el último bocado de tarta a la boca. Los chicos se echaron a reír—¿Qué pasa? Yo hago lo que quiero. Estoy muy tranquila así.

-¿Y por qué no te vas de viaje con Max?—sugirió Ash, a quién la idea de quedarse quieto y sin ambiciones le parecía de lo más aburrido que podía existir.

Max y Dawn gritaron al mismo tiempo, escandalizados. A ninguno de ellos le apetecía disfrutar de la compañía del otro. No porque se llevasen mal, sino porque no tenían nada en común. Max era un chico perseverante, trabajador, con un objetivo muy claro: ganar la próxima liga, enfrentarse al Alto Mando y convertirse en maestro pokémon. Y Dawn había terminado su adolescencia convirtiéndose en una chica frívola, que vivía el día a día, y que no tenía mayores aspiraciones que ir a fiestas y conocer a chicos.

Ash y Misty se echaron a reír ante la reacción de sus amigos y prefirieron olvidar el tema.

Después de comer, salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Recorrieron las calles de Ciudad Carmín y se hicieron fotos con los más bellos paisajes de fondo. Dawn siempre llevaba su cámara encima, e insistía una y otra vez para que la fotografiasen en cada plaza, edificio o lugar que le llamaba la atención. Por cada foto de grupo, tomaban tres o cuatro de Dawn posando sola con diferentes posturas. Ash y Max no cesaban de burlarse de la presumida chiquilla.

A media tarde, llegaron hasta una zona verde, con abundantes árboles y pokémon silvestres. Los cuatro amigos se pararon y contemplaron el bonito paisaje que tenían frente a ellos.

Mientras Dawn obligaba a Max a que le fotografiase de nuevo, desde diferentes perspectivas, Ash sonrió y se acercó a Misty.

-Éste es el lugar al que te quería traer la otra noche—le dijo, al tiempo que se adentraba en la arboleda—Vamos más al fondo y verás que está lleno de ponytas y rapidash.

-Es muy bonito, Ash—se maravilló ella, siguiendo al chico—No sabía que en Ciudad Carmín había un paraje natural como éste…

-Por eso quería traerte—dijo él, riéndose—¿Es que no confías en mí?

Misty sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de guerra…

Ambos caminaron un poco más y llegaron hasta una pradera llena de los más variopintos pokémon. Los butterfrees y los pidgeottos volaban de un lado a otro, los villeplume danzaban alegremente y los bellsprout corrían sin parar. Al fondo, se podía vislumbrar una manada de rapidash galopando y saltando. Misty los miró con admiración. Le encantaba comprobar que en medio de una ciudad tan urbanizada, quedase espacio para que los pokémon pudieran disfrutar de la naturaleza y de la libertad. Casi se le saltaron las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Ash, me encanta este sitio—susurró, con la voz quebrada—Un día tenemos que venir a comer y pasar el día.

-Muy bien, cuando acabemos la convección vendremos, ¿qué te parece?—propuso Ash, acercándose a la chica—Es un bonito sitio para ir de excursión…Si quieres nos podemos quedar tú y yo en el hotel unos días…

-Antes de que tengamos que partir con nuestras subcomisiones—dijo Misty, con retintín. Recordaba que Ash viajaría con Sandy—Me parece genial, así desconectamos…

-Se lo podemos decir también a Richie, Duplica y Tom—prosiguió Ash. Misty frunció el ceño; le tentaba más la idea de quedarse a solas con Ash, aunque le avergonzase reconocerlo—Cuántos más seamos mejor.

Misty resopló, algo confusa, y se sentó sobre la hierba con ímpetu. El chico la imitó y se pegó literalmente a ella, para su asombro y turbación. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, como en un acto reflejo, y la apretó hacia él.

-Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, Misty—le confesó, sin reflexionar sus palabras. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, por lo que ambos se ruborizaron—Después del torneo iré a ver a Broc a ciudad Plateada, ¿te vienes?

Misty temía que los latidos de su corazón fuesen audibles para Ash, ya que los escuchaba latir a mil pulsaciones por segundo. De nuevo se había creado aquella extraña atmósfera tierna y romántica que tanto le alteraba. Ash le estaba proponiendo permanecer con él durante unos días más… Y la estaba abrazando… ¿y acariciando el brazo? ¿O era su imaginación?

-Claro, me apetece mucho estar contigo—respondió Misty, sonriendo y tratando de mantener la compostura. Clavó los ojos en los de su amigo y se mordió el labio inferior, hecha un flan. Él le retiró con lentitud el mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la cara y se lo colocó tras la oreja, lo que le provocó una oleada de placer y de vergüenza. Exactamente igual que aquella otra vez en su habitación. Inoportuno mechón de pelo—Ash, me apetece estar contigo más de lo que te imaginas… De hecho, estos días contigo he estado…

-¡Chicos, por fin os encuentro!—gritó Dawn, que venía corriendo, con Max a la zaga. Se sorprendió al encontrarlos tan próximos el uno al otro pero no dijo nada al respecto—Podríais haber avisado.

-Solo hemos andado un poco hacia el bosque—dijo Misty, visiblemente molesta por la interrupción. Era la primera vez que se había sentido con valor para sincerarse con Ash—Sabíamos que nos encontraríais enseguida, como ya ha ocurrido…

Dawn y Max se sentaron frente a la pareja, quienes continuaban medio abrazados, y fingieron no haberse percatado de la inoportuna interrupción. Dawn empezó a hablar sobre fruslerías, y Max sacó su libreta para anotar algunos ataques que se le estaban ocurriendo.

Misty trataba de seguir la conversación de su amiga, pero solo podía pensar en que todavía tenía el brazo de Ash sobre los hombros, y que estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia él. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movía, ya que cambiar de posición en ese momento, tan solo delataría su turbación ante la llegada de sus amigos. Por eso prefirieron disimular y no darle importancia a su proximidad.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Ash miró el reloj y decidió que era el momento de regresar. Casi marcaban las siete de la tarde y pretendía llegar pronto al centro pokémon para descansar.

-¡Mañana será un día duro!—exclamó. Se desperezó y se puso en pie. El resto del grupo le imitaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la civilización—Ya verás, Max, el torneo en vivo y en directo es impresionante.

-Lo sé, y estoy deseando veros combatir a los dos—dijo Max, emocionado—Espero que no me decepcionéis ninguno, ¿eh?

-Tranquilo, estamos más que preparados—aseguró Ash. Luego se dirigió a la pelirroja, quien todavía le miraba con admiración—Para los maestros esto es el acontecimiento más importante. La Élite saca cada año una lista con los cuatro mejores maestros del torneo, y ésos son los que tienen más puntos para entrar a formar parte del Alto Mando…

-¡Ya lo sé, Ash!—le interrumpió ella—Soy maestra pokémon, y ya estoy enterada de cómo funciona todo, ¿qué te crees?

-¿Ah, sí?—ironizó Ash—Y si tanto sabes, ¿estás enterada también de quiénes están en la lista del año anterior?

Misty asintió con la cabeza, y dijo los nombres de los cuatro de carrerilla: Markus, Ashunta, Gary y Richie. El chico quedó conforme y cambió de conversación. Tratar de instruir a su amiga en ciertos asuntos no le llevaba a ninguna parte; ella siempre lo sabía todo. Y eso le crispaba los nervios.

Una vez dejaron a Max y a Dawn en el hotel, Ash y Misty montaron de nuevo en el coche, dispuestos a regresar al centro pokémon. Ambos estaban sonrojados. Últimamente, cada vez que se quedaban a solas notaban cómo toda la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. No se atrevían a mirarse. Y apenas sabían qué decir. El corazón les latía a gran velocidad.

Antes de que Ash pusiera en marcha el coche, Misty le miró con ansiedad y le puso una mano sobre el brazo, para evitar que girase la llave.

-¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó el chico, extrañado.

Quizá Misty se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y quería hacerle una propuesta. Ash tragó saliva. Quería que ella diese el paso, pero no sabía si estaba preparado…

-Oye, ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?—le preguntó ella, sonriendo con timidez. Él asintió, embelesado ante aquellos ojos suplicantes—¿Me dejarías conducir?

Ash sintió como un jarro de agua fría por encima. ¿Por qué había imaginado una declaración de amor? Se estaba volviendo un estúpido romántico.

Y ella salía con que quería conducir.

-¿Qué?—replicó Ash, casi gritando. Misty hizo una mueca, intuyendo que la respuesta sería negativa—¿Cómo te voy a dejar conducir mi BMW? ¿Pero estás loca? ¿Acaso tienes carnet?

-¡Claro que tengo, idiota!—exclamó ella—¿Te crees que soy una irresponsable o qué?—hizo una pausa y suspiró, tratando de dar pena—Me hacía mucha ilusión conducir tu coche. Nunca he conducido un coche tan bonito. Desde que me saqué el carnet solo Daisy me ha dejado alguna vez su coche…

-¿Pero seguro que sabes?—quiso cerciorarse Ash, quien ya se estaba ablandando. Temía por la integridad de su vehículo—¿Seguro que tienes carnet?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Enséñamelo.

Misty sacó su cartera y buscó el carnet. Una vez lo tuvo en la mano se lo mostró a Ash, no sin antes advertirle que no se burlase de la foto. Salía realmente mal, y él no pudo evitar reírse. Misty le pegó un golpe en el hombro y recogió de nuevo el carnet.

Ash accedió a la petición de su amiga, y ambos cambiaron las posiciones. Misty, emocionada, colocó el asiento a su medida y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Le emocionaba conducir un BMW. Giró la llave y al tratar de arrancar, hizo un mal juego de pedales y el coche se caló. Ash le echó la bronca y empezaron a discutir. No obstante, ella no se bajó de coche y lo arrancó de nuevo, esa vez con más éxito.

Avanzó por la carretera con decisión, aunque algo nerviosa, ya que Ash no dejaba de darle absurdas instrucciones de conducción. A cada comentario del chico, ella respondía con un grito. Así que optó por ignorarle.

-Misty, la siguiente a la derecha—le advirtió Ash. Ella canturreó y fingió no escucharle—Misty, a la derecha. A la derecha—se pasaron la salida, y el chico se desesperó—¡Misty, era a la derecha!

Tras el grito, ella reaccionó. Miró a Ash con preocupación. Creía que lo tenía todo controlado pero había metido la pata.

-¿Qué hago ahora?—preguntó ella, algo arrepentida de su idea—¿Puedo darme la vuelta en algún sitio?

-¡Pues difícil!—protestó Ash, visiblemente molesto—¡Esta carretera te lleva hasta un pueblo! ¿Se puede saber por qué no me has escuchado, sabelotodo?

Misty hizo una mueca y no respondió, consciente de que Ash tenía razón con sus reproches. Se había confiado mucho y no había prestado ninguna atención.

Al cabo de unos metros, divisaron un camino de tierra a la derecha, por el que Misty giró y trató de dar la vuelta. Al tratarse de una senda muy estrecha, había que controlar a la perfección el vehículo para no chocar contra ningún obstáculo. Misty giró el volante con cuidado y una vez encarado hacia la carretera de nuevo, notó cómo el coche se desplazaba hacia atrás, ya que estaba sobre una cuesta. Ash le gritó tanto que solo consiguió poner a la chica más nerviosa, por lo que no logró enderezar el vehículo y terminó chocando contra un árbol. El golpe sonó muy fuerte. Misty se quedó con la boca abierta, sin reaccionar, mientras Ash salía del coche vociferando, para comprobar el estado de la parte trasera del BMW. Maldecía la hora en la que se le había ocurrido cederle el coche a su amiga.

-¡Menudo bollo se ha hecho!—gritó Ash, reprimiendo las ganas de estrangular a alguien—¡Toda la chapa hacia dentro! ¡Mira cómo me lo has dejado!

Misty salió despacio, sin atreverse a mirar el destrozo.

-¡Lo siento, Ash, lo siento mucho!—sollozó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentía muy culpable—¡Te lo pagaré todo el arreglo!

Ash resopló y negó con la cabeza. En esos momentos lo que menos le importaba era el coste económico.

-Vamos, tenemos que volver ya—dijo Ash, tratando de calmarse. Se colocó detrás del coche y empezó a empujar—¡Va, ayúdame!

Misty se situó junto a él, y ambos empezaron a empujar el coche, pero era complicado moverlo. Tras cinco minutos de esfuerzo, decidieron que era imposible desplazarlo, pues se había quedado encallado. Ash sacó su móvil y llamó a la grúa, quien no tardó más que quince minutos en aparecer.

-Menos mal que tengo un seguro muy eficaz—presumió el chico, una vez vio aparecer a la grúa.

La agente Mara también venía acompañando al conductor de la grúa, para comprobar que estuviera todo en orden.

Cuando la mujer vio a los dos muchachos, se puso muy seria y les echó una buena reprimenda. Habían sido muy descuidados, y no lograba entender cómo había terminado el coche allí atascado. Además, aquel lugar no era demasiado concurrido, y era muy sospechoso que ambos estuvieran merodeando por ahí. Así que les pidió la documentación.

Estos, muy avergonzados, se la mostraron sin titubear. Ash se disculpó y explicó que se habían perdido, pero la agente Mara apenas le prestó atención.

-¡Estos jóvenes, siempre buscando sitios alejados para hacerse manitas!—exclamó. Antes de que ellos pudieran replicar, la mujer leyó los nombres del DNI y sonrió—¡Pero si sois maestros pokémon! Haber empezado por ahí… Ketchum y Waterflower… No sé si me recordaréis, pero ya nos habíamos visto en alguna ocasión, hace muchos años.

-Puede ser, agente Mara—dijo Ash, tratando de ser educado, ya que parecía que la mujer se había calmado también—A lo largo de mis viajes coincidí con muchas agentes Mara, todas igual de buenas y competentes…

Ésta se echó a reír.

-No hace falta que me hagas cumplidos, Ash—dijo ella, devolviéndoles la documentación a ambos—Para eso ya está vuestro amigo Broc—los muchachos se echaron a reír. Entonces era cierto que se acordaba de ellos—Todo solucionado. El coche se lo llevan al taller y cuando esté listo te llamarán para que vayas a buscarlo—luego se dirigió a Misty—Y espero que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado.

-Sí, claro—musitó ella, todavía avergonzada.

La agente Mara llevó a ambos hasta el centro pokémon, y ellos le agradecieron la molestia. Una vez allí, y de nuevos solos, entraron en la salita más próxima a la recepción, que estaba vacía.

Ash le reprochó de nuevo a Misty su descuido y su torpeza, a gritos, y ella reaccionó llevándose las manos a la cara y echándose a llorar. Había arruinado un día estupendo y no tenía excusa.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!—sollozó de nuevo. Estaba avergonzada—Ash, te he fastidiado el día, lo siento…

El chico se sintió conmovido y se acercó a ella. Quizá se había pasado con los gritos y los reproches. Al fin y al cabo ella no había obrado con mala fe. Tan solo había sido un error de principiante. Y tampoco era justo estropear un día tan bonito, como había señalado Misty, por un incidente sin importancia.

-Misty, no llores—le susurró Ash, dándole un abrazo. Se arrepentía de los gritos que le había dedicado a la chica. Al fin y al cabo él también le había dado muchos golpes a sus coches—No pasa nada, todo lo que se arregle con dinero carece de importancia. Y dinero, por suerte, tengo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. Eran lágrimas de rabia por haber sido tan torpe y descuidada.

-Gracias, Ash—musitó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Era su tercer abrazo en pocos días, y todavía le sorprendía esa cercanía—Pero no te preocupes, yo te lo pagaré—él negó con la cabeza—¡Claro que sí, si no estaré en deuda contigo siempre!

-Bueno, ya veremos—concluyó Ash, sonriendo. Apretó a la chica hacia él y la miró con ternura. Ella se estremeció—Mira, eres mi amiga y lo que ha pasado ha sido una tontería. Nunca estarás en deuda conmigo, porque todo lo que me has dado tú a mí a lo largo de todos estoy años es más importante que cualquier cosa material.

A Misty le sorprendieron las palabras del chico. Él solía ser muy tosco, pero en ocasiones su dulzura latente salía a flote. Y entonces se convertía en el chico más encantador del mundo.

Ambos se sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos con tanta intensidad que no era necesario sincerarse acerca de sus sentimientos mutuos. Ya no podían fingir más.

Ash sujetó a Misty por la cintura y aproximó su cara a la de ella, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se mordió el labio inferior, como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa. Sentía que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos… Y no se atrevía a dar un paso más.

Pero Ash sí. Nunca se había caracterizado por ser un chico apocado, sino más bien decidido y temperamental. Y en esa ocasión no podía ser menos. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y acercó su boca a la de Misty, quien apenas podía respirar. Sus narices se estaban rozando. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento que habían tratado, en vano, de reprimir.

Así que, sin pensárselo más, entreabrieron los labios y se fundieron en un beso tímido y dulce, que les hizo sentir como si se elevasen varios centímetros del suelo.

Misty notó los labios de Ash, húmedos y ardientes al mismo tiempo, que se acoplaban a los suyos propios con una ternura indescriptible. No podía creer que lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera cierto. Ash Ketchum la estaba besando. ¡Ash Ketchum! El mismo que parecía no enterarse de ninguna de sus indirectas, el que no mostraba ningún interés por las mujeres y por el amor. El mismo que constantemente le hacía rabiar, y que parecía tan indiferente al despedirse de ella cada vez que regresaba a sus viajes. El niño torpe y despistado que solo pensaba en pokémon. El desagradable mocoso que había pescado con su caña hacía más de diez años. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Acaso estaba en un universo paralelo? ¿O quizá simplemente… había trascurrido el tiempo?

Su corazón iba a mil pulsaciones por minuto. Sentía que le iba a dar una taquicardia. Aunque por otro lado temía que al abrir los ojos aparecería el tonto de Ash diciendo que era broma… Eso hubiera sido más creíble.

Pero Ash no pensaba que aquello fuera una broma, sino una de las experiencias más increíbles de toda su vida. Cuántas aventuras había vivido con Misty, cuántos peligros, cuántas sorpresas. Y nada podía compararse con lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos… ¿Qué extraño sentimiento le había impulsado a besarla? ¡Besarla! ¡Él! No comprendía qué había cambiado en su interior, ni por qué se sentía tan feliz teniendo a Misty entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus labios… Si Misty era una amiga… Si él no quería novias… Si siempre se burlaba del amor…

Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Estaba encantado con el resultado de su osadía. Llevaba varios días sintiendo las ganas de besarla, pero hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Y ella no le había pegado un bofetón, ni le había insultado. Ni siquiera se había sorprendido. Simplemente le había seguido. Quizá porque ella también lo estaba deseando.

-Misty… ¿quieres…?—farfulló él con torpeza, tratando de asegurarse de algo que tampoco sabía muy bien qué era. Le acarició las mejillas y le lanzó una mirada suplicante—¿Tú quieres… o no?

La chica tomó aire y dio un fuerte suspiro. Necesitaba respirar, y apenas podía hacerlo.

-¿Tú qué crees?—respondió ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Tras aquella contestación tan ambigua, Ash se quedó algo confundido. Pero como Misty no se apartaba, sino que permanecía pegada a él, mirándole con cariño y ansiedad, decidió volver a besarla.

Y esa vez el beso duró más tiempo. Unieron sus labios y juguetearon con sus lenguas, al tiempo que se acariciaban con más intensidad. La tensión acumulada durante todos esos días se hizo patente en la pasión que mostraron el uno con el otro en ese instante. No existía nada más. Solo deseaban continuar unidos en esa simbiosis perfecta, mientras sentían sus labios, su respiración y su piel.

Misty se apoyó en la pared y Ash se pegó más a ella, totalmente extasiado, al tiempo que le acariciaba los brazos, los hombros, las mejillas. La chica notaba cómo su pecho se hinchaba y chocaba contra el torso de Ash, lo que le provocaba aún más excitación. No comprendía muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo, solo sabía que uno de sus más longevos sueños se había hecho realidad.

Y Ash ya ni siquiera pensaba. Había desconectado de la realidad hacía mucho rato…

Al cabo de unos minutos, escucharon pasos que se acercaban y se separaron con presteza. Misty se sentó en una silla de forma atropellada, y Ash se quedó de espaldas a ella, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Ahora llegáis vosotros?—les preguntó Richie, que venía acompañado por Tom.

-Sí, hemos estado con nuestros amigos hasta ahora—explicó Ash, disimulando su nerviosismo—Y luego la señorita Misty se ha empeñado en conducir mi coche y lo ha estampado…

La aludida se puso roja como un tomate y maldijo a Ash. ¿Por qué tenía que contar su torpeza?

Los chicos se calmaron cuando Ash añadió que había sido un rasguño y una avería sin importancia, y tan solo se burlaron de Misty. Ella se molestó con todos y decidió que ya era hora de retirarse a su habitación. Quería ducharse antes de cenar, pues había sudado mucho a causa de tantas emociones.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y antes de entrar a su habitación, se encontró con Duplica.

-¿Qué tal has pasado el día?—inquirió esta última—¿Lo has pasado bien con tu amiga Dawn?

-Sí, además ha venido también mi amigo Max—respondió Misty, todavía turbada por todo lo ocurrido con Ash—Mañana te los presentaré.

-Vale, mañana ya estaré más tranquila… después del torneo, porque ahora estoy hecha un manojo de nervios—se sinceró Duplica—Ahora bajo a cenar, ¿te vienes?

-Yo también estoy nerviosa—añadió Misty, suspirando—Creo que no voy a cenar, tengo un nudo en el estómago. Bueno, mañana nos vemos, guapa.

-¡Buenas noches pues!—exclamó Duplica. Antes de que Misty pudiera retirarse, Duplica le señaló la cara—¿Qué te ha pasado? –intentó no reírse—Misty, tienes baba…

La pelirroja se limpió la saliva de la barbilla con la mano y se puso colorada de nuevo. Duplica no quiso preguntar y bajó a cenar con los chicos, aunque sospechaba que su amiga le ocultaba algo. No era normal en ella que estuviera tan alterada únicamente por el torneo.

Misty se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. ¿Qué había ocurrido unos minutos antes? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?

Ash la había besado con fuerza y pasión. ¿Sería porque la quería de verdad? ¿O tan solo estaba jugando con ella? No lo tenía muy claro. Por un lado, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero por otro, dudaba de las intenciones de Ash.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no quiso salir de la habitación en lo que restó de noche. En el fondo, esperaba que Ash entrase en su habitación, para hablar de lo sucedido, o para continuar lo que habían dejado a medias, por lo que permaneció despierta durante varias horas. Muy inquieta y preocupada, terminó durmiéndose. Al día siguiente era el gran torneo, una oportunidad muy importante para darse a conocer. Y ella solo pensaba en Ash…

Él, por su parte, estaba más seguro que nunca de sus sentimientos hacia Misty. Era obvio que le gustaba, y que deseaba estar con ella todo el tiempo posible, para disfrutar de su compañía, para hacerle rabiar, para besarla. Había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta, pero en esos momentos sentía la necesidad de tener una mujer junto a él, y esa mujer era Misty. Tan temperamental, tan dulce. Toda su personalidad le atraía por igual. De pronto entendió por qué motivo, cuando eran niños, tantas personas les indicaban la buena pareja que hacían. Y ellos se molestaban mucho, tomándolo como una burla y una ofensa personal. Ahora ya no le molestaría en absoluto…

Trató de distraerse durante la cena, haciendo chistes con sus amigos y charlando sobre tonterías. Sin embargo, lo que deseaba realmente era escaparse y buscar a Misty. Tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos y comprobar que ella le correspondía. Aunque a juzgar por su manera de besarle suponía que sí… Tantas aventuras compartidas, tantas preocupaciones, tantos buenos y malos momentos… Y ella siempre había estado allí.

Cuando se levantó a coger el postre, Sandy aprovechó y se acercó a él con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿Estás nervioso por el torneo?—le preguntó ella, para iniciar la conversación.

-Un poco, como siempre—respondió Ash, mientras elegía el pastel más grande y lo colocaba en su bandeja—Tú tranquila, que estoy seguro de que este año ganaremos. Me veo con más fuerzas que nunca.

-La verdad es que yo también—añadió ella, cogiendo unas natillas. Ambos caminaron de nuevo hacia la mesa y se sentaron—Oye… y, ¿después del torneo te gustaría venir conmigo unos días a Isla Canela?

Ash se quedó pensativo. Miró a Richie, quien había escuchado la última frase, y se sintió culpable de nuevo. Recordaba que el año anterior, Sandy había invitado a unos cuantos chicos a su finca en Isla Canela, entre ellos Ash y Richie. Y para entonces, Richie y Sandy estaban saliendo juntos. Para Richie suponía un doloroso recuerdo. Y todavía le dolía más escuchar que esa vez Sandy tan solo invitaba a Ash. El chico no comprendía qué había hecho mal para que Sandy cortase con él. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, hasta que ella comenzó a fijarse en otros chicos. Quizá Ash tenía razón y Sandy no era una buena novia. Aunque la seguía queriendo…

-No puedo ir contigo, lo siento—dijo finalmente Ash—Creo que después de la convección me iré con Misty a algún sitio.

Todos levantaron la cabeza del plato y clavaron la mirada en Ash. Sandy simplemente frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero… Misty y tú…?—intentó preguntar Duplica, intercambiando miradas cómplices con Tom y Richie—¿Misty y tú estáis saliendo?

-Ya lo oíste ayer en la tele—dijo Ash, riéndose.

-¡Ash, en serio!—protestó Duplica—¡No nos vaciles!

-¿Tan raro sería?—preguntó Ash.

-No sería raro, al contrario—dijo Richie, sonriendo—Todos pensamos que tú y Misty os gustáis, pero lo raro es que no nos lo hayáis contado. Así que estoy seguro de que es mentira.

Sandy no podía ni respirar. Sentía una agonía enorme. Decidió que ya había terminado de cenar y se retiró sin tan siquiera despedirse. No podía seguir escuchando aquella conversación. Al cabo de unos minutos, Duplica también anunció que se retiraba a su habitación. Le dolía el estómago de los nervios que estaba haciendo.

Así que en el momento en que Ash se encontró solo con sus amigos varones, decidió confesarles lo ocurrido. No podía callárselo por más tiempo.

-No estoy saliendo con ella—les explicó, con una sonrisa pícara—Pero hoy nos hemos liado…

Richie y Tom abrieron los ojos como platos y tardaron un poco en reaccionar. Luego se echaron a reír y palmearon a Ash en la espalda, como felicitándole.

-¿Entonces te gusta?—dijo Tom, aunque ya era obvio que sí. Ash asintió, algo avergonzado—¡Ya te lo dije yo! Es genial, me alegro un montón por ti.

-¡Bueno, yo solo espero que mañana estéis al cien por cien en el torneo!—exclamó Richie, medio en broma, medio en serio—¡Que ya sabemos cómo son estas cosas!

-No me ofendas—dijo Ash—Yo soy un profesional. Y mañana haré el mejor torneo de mi vida, ya lo verás—hizo una pausa dramática y sonrió—Ganaré el torneo… y una novia.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír de nuevo y terminaron de cenar, emocionados por las confesiones de Ash.

Cuando el muchacho se retiró a dormir, estuvo tentado a entrar en la habitación de su amiga. Pero se contuvo y se marchó a la suya sin molestarla. Era tarde, y ambos debían descansar bien para combatir en buenas condiciones. No había prisa. Ya nadie le iba a arrebatar a Misty.

Al día siguiente, los maestros se levantaron temprano y desayunaron antes de las nueve. Debían cuidar a sus pokémon y darles un buen aporte energético y anímico. Por ello, antes de las nueve, la zona de entrenamiento estaba repleta de maestros y sus respectivos pokémon.

Misty estaba francamente nerviosa. Temía no actuar bien en el torneo, ser eliminada en la primera ronda y quedar mal ante sus compañeros de equipo, quienes habían tenido tanta fe en ella. Y además, estaba el tema de Ash. El chico la había saludado en el desayuno como si no hubiera ocurrido nada el día anterior. Como si el beso careciese de importancia. Y sin embargo, para ella, era lo más importante que le había ocurrido nunca, incluso más que lograr proclamarse maestra pokémon. Lo más probable era que Ash tan solo hubiera reaccionado a un impulso físico del momento, y que no sintiera nada por ella.

Así que la muchacha, algo desanimada, metió a sus tres pokémon en las pokébolas, y se reunió con sus compañeros de equipo.

Duplica y Tom también estaban nerviosos. Hasta entonces, no habían conseguido puntuar en ninguno de los torneos a los que habían asistido. Y eso les acomplejaba bastante. Aunque Misty les había animado mucho y les había demostrado que creía en ellos. Debían quedar en una buena posición, para no decepcionarla a ella ni a sí mismos.

El torneo comenzó a las once de la mañana. El himno pokémon sonó a todo volumen, al tiempo que se iluminaban los focos del estadio y se hacían visibles los maestros. Todo el público aplaudió y vitoreó.

Misty estaba emocionada. Era una situación similar a cuando compitió en la liga pokémon o cuando combatió contra el Alto Mando. Y en aquellas ocasiones tuvo que hacer un ejercicio de autocontrol de sus propias emociones y centrarse en lo que realmente debía hacer. No podía dejarse llevar por la tensión.

Después de presentar a los seis equipos, se llevó a cabo el sorteo inicial, para decidir qué equipo lucharía contra cual. Aquella primera fase del torneo era eliminatoria. Consistía en derrotar al equipo rival, logrando vencer a todos sus pokémon. Por ese motivo, los tres equipos que quedasen sin pokémon, estaban directamente eliminados. Y de los tres equipos ganadores, se procedería al recuento de pokémon en condiciones de seguir combatiendo. Por ello, no era importante solo vencer al equipo rival, sino conservar un buen número de pokémon. De esos tres equipos, tan solo pasarían a la gran final los dos que conservasen un número mayor.

Los primeros equipos que debían enfrentarse fueron el de Misty y el de Gary. El público aplaudió con fervor para recibir a los combatientes, aunque las caras de muchos decían que poco espectáculo habría.

Incluso Ash resopló, convencido de que el equipo de Misty no tenía nada que hacer contra el equipo de los _invencibles_. Richie lo lamentó por sus amigos, pues le hubiera gustado que hubieran tenido al menos una oportunidad para pasar a la final, aunque era muy difícil. Sandy, sin embargo, se alegró. Estaba deseando ver a Misty derrotada y hundida, para que Ash se olvidase de ella.

-¡Vamos, Misty, tú puedes!—gritó Dawn desde la grada. Misty les había reservado a sus amigos una de las primeras filas—¡Demuéstrales lo buena maestra que eres!

La aludida se sonrojó, pero sonrió a su amiga. Tanto ella como Max llevaban pancartas con su nombre, escrito en letras grandes y llamativas, por lo que se sintió importante. Al menos tenía buenos amigos que creían en sus posibilidades.

-¡Esto va a ser pan comido!—exclamó Markus, riéndose.

Ashunta se burló también, y solo Gary permaneció con el semblante serio y se acercó a darles la mano a sus rivales, deseándoles suerte.

Misty suspiró y alentó a sus compañeros. Habían entrenado mucho y por fin había llegado el momento de demostrarlo.

El equipo de los _invencibles_ empezó muy fuerte, emitiendo un doble ataque de fuego con el Arcanine de Gary y el Rapidash de Markus, que fue directo al Meowth de Tom. Éste trató de detener el ataque empleando escudo, pero el felino no fue suficientemente fuerte y cayó al suelo, recibiendo un impactante golpe de calor. Misty reaccionó con rapidez y trató de aliviar las quemaduras con la pistola agua de Gyarados.

Sin embargo, poco pudo hacer para ayudar a Meowth. El pokémon quedó chamuscado y el árbitro decidió que no podía continuar. Misty, rabiosa por el mal comienzo, le ordenó atacar a su Gyarados con un potente Hidrorayo, que golpeó a Rapidash de pleno.

-¡Venga, venga, hidrobomba!—gritó la pelirroja, frenética. Habían perdido un pokémon en el primer minuto, y eso no podía quedar así—¡Hidrobomba sobre Rapidash y Arcanine!

Duplica enseguida se unió a su amiga y le ordenó a Ditto que se transformase en otro Gyarados. Los dos pokémon acuáticos unieron sus fuerzas para emitir una descomunal hidrobomba, que apagó la llama de los pokémon de fuego.

-¡Sí, eso es!—exclamó Misty, saltando de euforia.

Duplica fue más comedida y no dio muestras de alegría alguna. De hecho, se acercó a su compañera y le reprendió por su impetuosa iniciativa.

-No podemos atacar sin coordinarnos—le susurró—Tenemos que atacar de forma ordenada. Esta vez ha salido bien, pero tenemos que ser más coordinadas y planificarnos mejor.

-Hay veces que no podemos detenernos en pensar—protestó Misty—Pero creo que tienes razón… el comienzo ha sido un desastre…—se giró hacia Tom y sonrió—¡Ataque número 5!

Tom tragó saliva, nervioso, y sacó a Lapras. Su primer pokémon había sido derrotado en el primer ataque y no quería fallar de nuevo.

Los tres pokémon acuáticos se colocaron en línea y se dispusieron a lanzar un brutal ataque de agua, la especialidad de Misty. Ella había elegido el Ataque número cinco porque sabía que entre los pokémon rivales había un potente Onix al que derrotarían con facilidad. Sin embargo, Ashunta enseguida sustituyó al pokémon de piedra por Dragonite, lo que cambió los planes de Misty.

-¡Ataque cuatro!—exclamó la pelirroja.

En ese caso, tan solo atacaron los dos Gyarados, combinando una danza dragón muy eficaz contra otro pokémon dragón. Dragonite se echó hacia atrás, al tiempo que Markus colocaba a su Ivysaur delante para contrarrestar el ataque. Gary le ordenó a su Nidoking dar varias patadas y puñetazos, terminando con un cabezazo al Gyarados-Ditto. Este último golpe logró que el pokémon regresase a su forma habitual y Duplica lo recogió antes de que se quedase totalmente sin energía. Al mismo tiempo, Misty insistió con otro ataque dragón, que esta vez sí que tomó desprevenido a Dragonite.

Tom fue muy rápido, y aprovechando la confusión de Dragonite, remató con un rayo hielo de su Lapras, que dejó al dragón en muy malas condiciones.

Gary prosiguió con ataques de fuerza, pero no lograron nada contra el Gyarados de Misty. Ella, en un descuido del rival, sustituyó a Gyarados por Golduck y le ordenó contraatacar con otro cabezazo. El dolor de su frente aumentó su fuerza y su energía, por lo que logró dejar fuera de combate a Nidoking.

El equipo de los _invencibles_ no podía creer que hubieran perdido ya cuatro de sus pokémon más poderosos. Los novatos les habían sorprendido con ataques muy inteligentes y poderosos, y sobre todo, con una capacidad de reacción fuera de lo común.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue un combate muy duro, repleto de fuertes ataques de agua y de hielo. Los _invencibles_ no se habían molestado en estudiar la especialidad de sus rivales, y no se habían percatado que tenían muchos pokémon acuáticos, además de Ditto y Miniditto, que también pidían emitir ataques acuáticos. Y por lo tanto ellos estaban en clara desventaja, al luchar con varios pokémon de fuego y roca. Su mejor baza era Dragonite y también había sido vencido.

La batalla se alargó durante más de media hora, hasta que, por fin, el último pokémon de Gary, Blastoise, quedó derrotado por varios golpes furia por parte de Golduck.

Ashunta cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras sus compañeros se miraban estupefactos. Se habían quedado sin pokémon. Era la primera vez que les ocurría algo similar. Y habían sido derrotados precisamente por lo novatos.

Misty y Duplica saltaron de alegría, al tiempo que recibían un fuerte y caluroso aplauso de todo el público. Luego abrazaron a Tom, quien tampoco creía que hubieran ganado.

Los tres compañeros estaban exhaustos, de los nervios y la tensión del combate, pero su emoción eclipsaba el cansancio físico.

-Chicos, hemos conservado unos cinco o seis pokémon—les dijo Misty, haciendo un recuento rápido—¡Seguro que pasamos a la final!

Duplica y Tom chocaron las manos, aunque no quisieron cantar victoria tan rápido. Todavía quedaba ver la actuación de otros cuatro equipos. En cambio, Misty estaba convencida de que su lugar estaba en la gran final.

Cuando regresaron al banquillo, los demás maestros les felicitaron, gratamente sorprendidos. Ash abrazó a Misty y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que dejó fuera de juego a la chica. Ella ni siquiera supo reaccionar. Apenas había asimilado su victoria, como para comprender aquellas repentinas muestras de afecto. Estaba estupefacta.

¿Por qué la había besado Ash el día anterior? Lo lógico sería pensar que el chico la quería, pero su dolido corazón no terminaba de creérselo… ¿Quizá fue un beso por compasión? ¿O tal vez para descentrarla y que no rindiera en el torneo? No, eso seguro que no, Ash no actuaría así… O quizá simplemente obedeció a un impulso, ya que llevaba tiempo sin besar a una mujer… ¡Había tantas posibilidades que se estaba volviendo loca!

Ash, por su parte, no quiso mostrarse demasiado eufórico ante la vistoria de sus amigos, ya que él todavía no había combatido y debía continuar concentrado, por lo que enseguida sentó de nuevo junto a sus compañeros. Richie le lanzó una mirada cómplice, señalando que estaba al tanto del beso que le había dado a Misty. Ash se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia el estadio.

El siguiente enfrentamiento fue de mucha calidad técnica y estratega. Ambos equipos estaban perfectamente compenetrados y lograron realizar ataques muy efectivos. No obstante, tanta igualdad en sus niveles, tan solo sirvió para que el combate se alargase mucho, y los pokémon terminasen muy cansados. Cuando por fin uno de los equipos fue derrotado, al otro equipo tan solo le quedaban dos pokémon. Por ello, sabían que lo más probable es que fueran eliminados tras el recuento final. Fue una victoria con sabor a derrota.

En cambio, Ash se alegró. De esa forma, con tan solo vencer y conservar tres pokémon, estarían en la final. Contra el equipo de Misty. Y no había nada que le apeteciese más que luchar contra la pelirroja en esa gran final.

Tal y como habían entrenado, Ash, Richie y Sandy comenzaron con un ataque fulminante de los dos Charizard y de Salamence, que terminaron de golpe con las fuerzas de dos pokémon rivales. Los tres amigos chocaron las palmas y continuaron combatiendo, contentos de haber conseguido su estrategia inicial. El otro equipo quedó tan sorprendido que apenas pudo reaccionar. Después les contraatacaron con una triple pistola agua, lo que dejó al Charizard de Richie en muy mal estado. Por ello, el muchacho lo recogió rápidamente en su pokébola, para que pudiera recuperarse, y sacó a Spearow. Ash cambió a su Charizard por Bulbasaur, al que le ordenó atacar con un potente látigo cepa. Mientras los pokémon rivales se recuperaban, Salamence atacó con un dragoaliento, y Spearow voló a toda velocidad, terminando con un ataque tornado, recién aprendido. Otros dos pokémon rivales terminaron cayendo desfallecidos.

-¡Solo nos quedan cinco por derrotar!—exclamó Ash, contento con su actuación inicial. Luego susurró y se dirigió a Richie—Y a nosotros solo nos han tocado a tu Charizard… A ver si le da tiempo de recuperarse y terminamos con un triple ataque Ascuas.

-Mientras sacan los dos nuevos pokémon voy a distraerles con un vuelo rápido—dijo Sandy, también contenta con los buenos resultados obtenidos.

Ash le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella se sintió valorada y más animada para ganar.

Hizo lo dicho, mandó a su Salamence que volase sobre los pokémon rivales, aunque fue atacado desde el suelo con un remolino. Richie reaccionó rápido y detuvo el golpe de aire con otro remolino por parte de su Spearow.

La batalla todavía se alargó unos minutos más, debido a la fuerza y la inteligencia estratega del equipo rival. Sin embargo, la rápida pérdida de sus cuatro pokémon iniciales inclinó la balanza ganadora hacia el equipo de Ash.

El chico y sus amigos habían entrenado mucho, no solo en resistencia, fuerza y velocidad, sino también en compenetración y táctica. Los tres se sintieron muy seguros durante todo el combate, y el resultado fue muy favorable. Cuando terminaron con todos los pokémon rivales, ellos todavía conservaban nada más y nada menos que siete. Tan solo habían perdido a Vaporeon y Luxio, de Richie y Sandy respectivamente.

Ash no quiso alegrarse tan pronto, pero consideraba que había hecho un combate excepcional, y guardaba esperanzas de que le seleccionasen entre los cuatro mejores maestros. Al fin y al cabo había actuado con gran precisión, rapidez y habilidad. Y era el único maestro que había logrado conservar sus tres pokémon. Recordaba que no era algo habitual. Tan solo Markus y Ashunta, en alguna ocasión, habían llegado a la final con los tres pokémon intactos. Y ellos siempre estaban entre los mejores. Excepto este año, que habían sido eliminados.

Una vez hecho el recuento de pokémon, quedaba claro qué equipos pasaban a la final.

Misty, Duplica y Tom se abrazaron de nuevo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentían una emoción tan grande que no podían expresarlo con palabras… Habían dejado de ser los perdedores, los novatos… para consagrarse como finalistas del gran torneo de maestros pokémon de Kanto. Era algo muy importante, más aún de lo que podían procesar en esos momentos.

Ash, Richie y Sandy estaban muy contentos y animados, aunque guardaban el temor de quedar en segundo puesto como les había ocurrido en los dos últimos torneos. Si bien era cierto que en un principio el equipo de los _perdedores_ no les suscitaba ningún miedo, después de que estos hubieran vencido a los _invencibles_, su percepción había cambiado bastante.

-Venga, chicos, que éste es nuestro torneo—les animó Ash, mientras se dirigían al comedor—¡Vamos a reponer fuerzas con una buena comilona!

-Sí, yo también pienso que podemos ganar—dijo Richie, resoplando—Pero mi Charizard está algo tocado, y tu Pikachu también ha recibido unos cuantos golpes…

-¡Pikachu es muy fuerte!—replicó Ash—Y tu Charizard también. Además, ahora solo competiremos con un pokémon.

-Sí, y yo me alegro de tener intacto a Salamence—dijo Sandy, acariciando la pokébola donde tenía a su más querido pokémon—Porque lo voy a elegir a él…

-¿No sería mejor que escogieras a Machop?—aventuró Richie—Está en perfecto estado, apenas ha recibido golpes, y solo ha luchado durante cinco minutos…

-¡Lucharé con Salamence!—insistió la chica—Es mi pokémon más preciado, y sé que no me defraudará.

-Haz lo que quieras—cedió Richie.

-Yo también me quedaría con Salamence—la apoyó Ash, sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó—Entiendo lo que sientes por él… Yo competiré con Pikachu.

-¿Pikachu?—se sorprendió Richie—Charizard es más fuerte, Ash, yo combatiré con Spearow.

Ash negó con la cabeza y suspiró con expresión soñadora.

-Pikachu y yo tenemos que ganar este torneo—dijo con determinación.

Después de analizar los combates, darse la enhorabuena o la condolencia, todos los maestros dejaron reposar a sus pokémon en la zona de recuperación, mientras ellos entraban en el comedor. En las mesas, las expresiones de los entrenadores eran muy diferentes. Los que habían perdido se encontraban abatidos y cabizbajos. Y los finalistas no cabían en sí de júbilo.

Especialmente el equipo de Misty. Los tres se sentaron juntos e intercambiaron opiniones.

-Tenía mucha fe en nosotros, pero no llegaba a imaginar que esta tarde tendríamos que combatir—dijo Duplica—No os ofendáis, pero veía mucho nivel…

-¡Pues ya ves que nosotros somos los que marcamos el nivel!—exclamó Misty—Sabía que podíamos ganar… y ya veréis, la final será espectacular…

-Pues yo no creo que podamos vencer a Richie y Ash—dijo Tom, apenado—Y Sandy ha estado increíble con Salamence…

Las chicas le miraron hechas una furia.

-¿Cómo que no podemos vencer?—le gritó Misty, poniéndose en pie. Estuvo a punto de tirar la comida del plato—¡A que tampoco pensabas vencer a los invencibles! Mira, cuando nos tocó en el sorteo combatir contra ellos todos pensaron que sería un combate muy desigual, y que perderíamos… ¡Pero no! Lo hemos hecho muy bien, y tienes que creer en nuestras posibilidades!

-Claro que sí, Misty—se burló Ash, que venía con la bandeja llena de comida. Se sentó junto a su amiga y sonrió. Ella, en cambio, le hizo una mueca—En serio, lo habéis hecho genial. Nadie pensaba que ganaríais…

-Gracias Ash—ironizó Duplica.

-Pues también te sorprenderemos en la final—presumió Misty—No os será fácil.

-Claro que no—dijo Ash, clavándole la mirada y sonriendo de medio lado—Porque yo voy a retarte a ti, Misty.

Ella quedó sorprendida y no dijo nada más. Si Ash pretendía retarla a ella era porque la consideraba una buena rival. Ash no era de los que se aprovechaban de alguien más débil, sino que le gustaban los retos. Se sintió halagada.

Y qué guapo estaba el condenado mocoso, incluso después de sufrir el estrés del combate.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y bajaron la cabeza, para continuar comiendo tranquilamente.

Antes de terminar el postre, Gary se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a los finalistas. Le había sorprendido negativamente haber sido eliminado, pero debía reconocer que se lo habían puesto difícil.

-Chicos, os doy la enhorabuena—se sinceró, dirigiéndose al equipo de Misty, Duplica y Tom—Y aunque me joda no estar en la final, creo que será un buen duelo…Ahora me obligáis a entrenar más, no solo para superarme a mí, sino para superaros a vosotros.

-Gracias, Gary, vosotros también lo habéis hecho muy bien—dijo Misty.

-No lo suficiente, nena—replicó Gary. Le guiñó el ojo a Ash y se marchó por donde había venido.

Misty sonrió para sus adentros. Agradecía las felicitaciones de Gary, ya que conocía su orgullo y altanería, y suponía que le había costado dar ese paso. De hecho, había sido el único de su equipo que se había dignado a dirigirles la palabra. Tanto Markus como Ashunta permanecían en sus habitaciones, totalmente deprimidos y humillados. Misty reforzó su idea de que aquellos dos maestros no reunían condiciones para formar parte de la Élite ni del Alto Mando.

Después de de comer, Ash se reunió con sus pokémon y les agradeció el enorme esfuerzo que estaban realizando. El chico estaba muy orgulloso de ellos y quería trasmitírselo. Además, necesitaba hablar con Pikachu de un tema muy relevante.

-Pikachu, sabes que para mí es muy importante ganar este torneo—le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. El pequeño roedor asintió y sonrió—Creo que este año por fin tenemos posibilidades de ganar, ya que el equipo de Gary no está en la final. Pero también me apetece mucho luchar contra Misty…

-¡Pika Pika!—protestó Pikachu. Como de costumbre, él no quería combatir contra su amiga.

-Tienes que entenderlo, no importa luchar contra una amiga—prosiguió Ash, tratando de convencerle—Es más, yo quiero mucho a Misty, pero también la valoro como maestra, por lo que para mí es un honor combatir contra ella en la gran final de Kanto… Por favor, Pikachu, quiero estar contigo en la gran final… Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo.

-Pika-pi—dijo Pikachu. Empezaba a comprender los sentimientos de Ash. Quizá no fuera tan malo combatir contra Misty—Pika-piiii

-¿De verdad lo dices?—preguntó Ash, contento—¿Combatirás contra Misty?—Pikachu asintió y Ash le abrazó. Estaba emocionado—Gracias, Pikachu, te quiero mucho.

Ash se sentía mejor que nunca. Estaba en la final de Maestros pokémon de Kanto. No era la primera vez, pero en esa ocasión se sentía con más fuerzas que nunca. Era consciente de que había mejorado mucho, tanto a nivel individual como colectivo, y consideraba que tenía más posibilidades de quedar entre los mejores.

Y el hecho de competir contra Misty, a la que admiraba como persona y como entrenadora, le hacía sentirse todavía más fuerte.

Sonrió de nuevo a Pikachu, y miró el reloj. Las cuatro y media. El combate estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, después de mes y medio aquí está el penúltimo capítulo… Sé que en estos últimos capítulos tardo más en publicarlos, pero uno de los motivos es que son más largos y están más elaborados… ¡Además no os podéis quejar, que por fin en este cap ha habido algo muy muy importante jajja! (espero que os haya gustado el momento beso jeje. A decir verdad quería esperar hasta el último capitulo, pero ni ash ni misty me han dejado… era el momento y me he tenido que dejar llevar…) Espero que os haya gustado, si no espero vuestras críticas y sugerencias que serán bienvenidas y tenidas en cuenta! <em>

_Como siempre, agradecer profundamente vuestros comentarios, así que os contesto uno a uno:_

_Camila: bueno, ya has visto hasta donde han podido llegar con la farsa del noviazgo jejje… se hará realidad o no? Jiji… muchas gracias por tu coment!_

_HoshitaSweet: muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya emocionado el capitulo, espero no haberte decepcionado con este ultimo… ya ves que por fin misty se ha ablandado del todo, como tú dices, ¿Cómo no querer a un chico como Ash? Y Gary ha tenido mucho que ver, creo que el personaje de Gary lo he elaborado poco, pero tiene mucha importancia a lo largo de la historia. Jeje… no creo que dure escribiendo el fic tanto como 3 años ya que solo queda un capitulo… pero no descarto hacer una secuela jeje, todo se verá! Espero que te haya gustado el cap_

_Eli: gracias por tus coments, espero que te haya gustado el cap, ya ves que sí de verdad estaban a punto de caramelo… jiji_

_Kasumi Mist: tranqui, que yo tb olvido dejar rewius muchas veces, a mí me basta saber que hay gente que lee mi historia y se emociona con ella, aunque sí que es cierto que gusta recibir criticas, ya sean buenas o malas. Me alegro que te haya gustado la evolucion de los personajes, es lo que pretendia, que tuvieran carisma y fueran reales…También me halaga que te hayan gustado los OC, creo que estos personajes tambien estan siendo atractivos e importantes para la historia. Con los combates he tenido serias dudas, sobre todo en este ultimo capitulo, creo que debo mejorar mucho mucho muuucho en este ultimo tema! (ahh y a mi Sandy también me parece una guarra… jajaja) muchas gracias y te sigo leyendo a ti tambien!_

_Anónima: gracias, espero que te hayya gustado tanto los combates como la evolucion de la relacion, que creo que va muy bien no crees? Bueno, esperemos al ultimo capitulo!_

_Andy Elric: mil gracias por tu análisis de la historia! Sé que te resulta difícil entender algunas partes por las palabras o expresiones meramente españolas, pero lo que te dije, no te cortes en preguntarme si no entiendes algo! Sobre la historia, decir que a veces me cuesta mantener orden y coherencia debido a todo lo que ocurre entre tantos personajes, pero creo que hasta el momento estoy consiguiendo un mínimo de coherencia no? Sé que este ultimo capitulo ha sido un poco desastre porque la parte final con tanto combate no me ha salido muy lograda, pero espero mejorar! _

_L´Fleur Noir: muchas gracias por comentar mi fic, yo ya he leido muchos de los tuyos y decir que me encantan (en algunos te he dejado comentarios varias veces) . Espero no defraudarte con el transcurso de la historia, ya que la escribo con mucho cariño! No obstante, sé que hay muchos aspectos que mejorar. _

_Lo dicho, chics! Ya no queda nada para el final! Trataré de enmendarme en la descripción de los combates que creo que es mi punto débil, y espero que la historia siga su curso como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, de forma espontánea y libre, guiada por lo impulsos de los personajes principales (mis queridos Ash y Misty…). Muchas gracias a todos y saludos!_


	9. La gran final: ¿rivales o amigos?

_Por fin el último capítulo. Esta vez no os he hecho esperar tanto… ^^  
><em>

_Solo decir que me ha hecho mucha ilusión compartir mi historia con todos vosotros (quien quiera que lo haya leído, ya deje reviews o no…). Y este último capítulo lo he escrito con mucho cariño… así que sin más dilación, aquí os lo dejo… ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8<span>

La gran final: ¿rivales o amigos?

.

Los dos equipos finalistas recargaron las pilas y se presentaron en el estadio de nuevo a las cinco en punto. Todo el público les recibió con una fuerte y afectuosa ovación.

Los miembros de la Élite estaban sentados en la grada presidencial, esperando presenciar una final excepcional. Tenían preparados sus bolígrafos y cuadernos para anotar sus apreciaciones acerca de cada maestro. Era muy importante tener una percepción clara y correcta de cada entrenador, ya que entre ellos estaba su relevo, para cuando fuera necesario.

La gran final comprendía tres combates con un solo pokémon. Cada entrenador debía retar a otro miembro del equipo contrario. Cada victoria individual suponía ganar tres puntos y el empate tan solo uno. Después se haría un recuento global.

Richie, como miembro del equipo que más pokémon conservaba, fue el primero en retar. El chico dio un paso al frente con decisión, y eligió a Tom. Éste sintió un pequeño vuelco al corazón, tragó saliva y miró a sus compañeras.

-Muy bien, Tom, vas a hacerlo genial—le susurró Misty. Duplica simplemente le sonrió y le apretó la mano.

El muchacho no esperaba que le retasen tan pronto. Estaba muy nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que llegaba a la final, y por tanto, la primera vez que combatía en solitario delante de la Élite. Delante de los miles de espectadores. Y contra Richie, uno de los mejores maestros de Kanto.

Llamó a Ninetales y le acarició la cabeza, tratando de conferirle ánimo y seguridad.

-¡No perdamos más tiempo!—exclamó Richie, impaciente por empezar y ganar el combate—¡Spearow ataque furia!

Ninetales esquivó el ágil ataque de su rival con un movimiento rápido, y Tom le ordenó usar Rayo confuso, lo que tuvo un efecto terrible en Spearow, quien se quedó tan aturdido que se dio varios cabezazos contra el suelo.

Richie no había planeado un comienzo así, ya que Tom había sido bastante inteligente.

Ninetales prosiguió con un ataque ascuas y Spearow notó un calor terrible, que le hizo graznar con rabia y dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Richie trató de calmarse y mantener la mente fría. Debía pensar una alternativa para contrarrestar los potentes ataques de su rival, que le habían pillado totalmente desprevenido.

El propio Spearow le dio la solución al tratar de mover sus alas: usar remolino para deshacerse tanto del calor sofocante como del estado confundido.

-¡Spearow, es tu última oportunidad!—le gritó—¡Usa remolino, concéntrate y usa remolino!—el pokémon no reaccionaba—¡Sigue moviendo las alas! ¡Olvida el calor!

Spearow sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu y con una concentración espectacular, logró salir del estado confuso y mover las alas con gran velocidad. Conforme ganaba fuerza, el pájaro consiguió elevarse por lo alto y crear un remolino alrededor del pokémon de fuego.

-¡Doble remolino!—exclamó Richie.

-¡Nienetales, ascuas!—replicó Tom.

Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de emitir el inicio del ataque, ya que el remolino de Spearow le arrolló y le estampó contra una de las paredes del estadio.

-¡Persecución!—prosiguió Richie. El pokémon atacó con furia a Ninetales, quien todavía estaba en el suelo—¡Golpe aéreo!

Spearow se elevó varios metros del suelo y después de realizar unas piruetas espectaculares, se lanzó sobre Ninetales y le picoteó con una fuerza atroz.

Tom estaba a punto de ordenar un giro fuego, pero no hubo tiempo. Había tardado demasiado en reaccionar. Su pokémon de fuego quedó maltrecho y el árbitro concluyó el combate, dándole la victoria a Richie.

El público le dio una gran ovación al vencedor, y éste elevó las manos en señal de victoria. Ash y Sandy le felicitaron desde la parte de atrás. Aunque en ningún momento habían dudado de que la victoria sería para él, debían reconocer que el novato se lo había puesto difícil, especialmente al inicio del combate.

Por su parte, Tom recogió a Ninetales en su pokébola y regresó junto a sus compañeras, cabizbajo y deprimido. No había sido capaz de vencer en solitario.

Sin embargo, ellas le sonrieron y le abrazaron con cariño. Estaban orgullosas de él, ya que había mejorado mucho, y llegar hasta ahí había sido todo un logro.

-¡Tom, enhorabuena!—exclamó Duplica, dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó el sonrojo del muchacho—Enhobuena, porque estás en la final del torneo de Kanto. ¡No olvides lo que hemos trabajado para estar aquí!

Tom asintió y trató de sonreír, aunque se sentía decepcionado. Había metido la pata, y ahora todo dependía de sus amigas… Él ya había jugado sus cartas.

-Tus avances han sido excepcionales—le dijo Misty. No quería que el chico se sintiera mal—Y Richie se ha quedado muy sorprendido con el comienzo del combate, he visto miedo en sus ojos… ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

-Gracias, chicas, sois estupendas—musitó él—Esto tiene que servirme para saber que tengo que seguir mejorando.

-¡Claro que sí!—le animó Duplica. Luego dio un paso al frente y les sacó la lengua—Bueno, me toca. Es seguro que Sandy me retará a mí.

Y así fue. Durante la comida, Ash ya había anunciado que él retaría a Misty, así que no quedaba otra opción.

Las dos chicas se quedaron frente a frente, con la mirada erguida y echando chispas por los ojos. No se tenían ninguna estima entre sí y aquel combate suponía más que un reto profesional.

Misty miró a Ash. Podía percibir la preocupación en sus ojos. Sabía que Duplica era un rival más difícil de vencer que Tom. Y lo único que le interesaba a Ash en esos momentos era ganar el torneo.

-¡Vamos, Sandy, demuestra lo que sabes!—le animó el chico. Sandy le sonrió y dio un paso al frente, segura de sí mima—¡Vas a ganar!

Aquellas palabras hirieron la endeble autoestima de Misty acerca de los sentimientos de Ash hacia ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero trató de recuperarse y se centró en el combate.

Duplica sacó a Ditto de su pokébola, a la expectativa del pokémon que elegiría su rival. Ésta no se hizo esperar y llamó a Salamence. El pokémon saltó al medio de la zona de combate con una fuerza y una furia incontenible. Los espectadores más sensibles incluso reprimieron un suspiro. Salamence era muy grande y aterrador.

Especialmente al lado del pequeño y adorable Ditto. Pero Duplica no se achantó.

-¡Ditto transformación!—exclamó ella, con el corazón en un puño. Le costaba mantener la calma, pero tenía que ganar. Detestaba a Sandy en el aspecto personal—¡Golpe cabeza!

Salamence esquivó el golpe y contraatacó con varios Mordiscos, directos a la cabeza de Ditto. Éste perdió algo de energía y tembló, lo que hizo pensar a Duplica que su pokémon iba a regresar a su forma original. Sin embargo, Ditto consiguió recuperarse y se escabulló de su atacante.

-¡Doble filo!—gritó Duplica, algo temerosa.

-¡Escudo!—se defendió Sandy. Su pokémon quedó intacto—¡Dragoaliento!

Duplica comenzó a desesperarse. No conseguía realizar un ataque eficaz. Y si perdía el combate, no había oportunidad para que su equipo alcanzase la victoria. Todo dependía de ella.

-¡Tú puedes, Duplica!—le animó Tom.

-¡Vamos, usa también escudo y confusión!—le aconsejó Misty.

Duplica suspiró y le ordenó a su pokémon hacer lo que su compañera le había recomendado. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que Ditto hubiera aprendido de forma correcta a usar Confusión. Aunque lo habían ensayado…

Ditto concentró sus energías para emitir ondas confusas, que se penetraron directamente en el cerebro de Salamence. El fiero pokémon se volvió contra su propia entrenadora y rugió con agonía. Trataba de controlarse, pero el dolor de cabeza y el bloqueo de su parte frontal, la que le permitía pensar, impidieron que realizase un ataque hacia su objetivo.

Sandy se retiró hacia atrás y esquivó los golpes de aliento de Salamence, que se dirigían hacia ella.

-¡No, Salamence, date la vuelta!—gritó Sandy, asustada. Los demás presentes también estaban preocupados. Incluso el árbitro tenía preparado el silbato entre los labios por si necesitaba detener el combate antes de tiempo—¡Giro rápido!

Salamence dio vueltas sobre sí mismo y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de su entrenadora. La chica no comprendía cómo en apenas unos segundos, la batalla había cambiado en su contra. Era consciente de que un ataque confuso era muy difícil de sobrellevar. La única opción era realizar algún giro rápido, aunque en esa ocasión no había servido de nada. En su bolsillo conservaba algunas bayas que regresarían a su pokémon a su estado habitual, pero no estaba permitido utilizarlas.

-¡Cabezazo!—gritó Duplica.

Ditto reaccionó con una velocidad cósmica, y en apenas unas centésimas de segundo, alcanzó a Salamence y le propinó fuerte golpe en el costado. Éste se retorció de dolor y se golpeó a sí mismo de nuevo.

Sandy no podía hacer nada por ayudar a su pokémon. Se encontraba desolada y frustrada, mirando cómo Salamence se autolesionaba. Sabía que no había solución, y se le saltaron las lágrimas al contemplar el dolor y la agonía que desprendían los ojos de Salamence.

La chica cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Antes de que su rival ordenase otro ataque, alzó la mano y regresó a su dragón a la pokébola. El combate había terminado.

El público aplaudió con gran énfasis y admiración. Habían presenciado una batalla excepcional.

Sandy se retiró en silencio, y no aceptó lamentaciones ni palabras de consuelo por parte de sus compañeros. Se sentía avergonzada y humillada. Nunca pensó que perdería el combate.

Richie le puso una mano sobre el hombro, pero ella se alejó con brusquedad. Necesitaba estar un rato sola. Ash la miró con pena. Comprendía cómo se sentía. Ahora le tocaba a él conducir a su equipo hasta la victoria.

Duplica no podía creer que hubiera conseguido vencer. El arduo entrenamiento al que había sometido a su Ditto había dado sus frutos. Felicitó a su pokémon y regresó al banquillo junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Increíble, has estado increíble!—exclamó Misty, abrazando a su amiga—¡Enhorabuena!

-Gracias, pero el mérito es sobre todo de Ditto—reconoció Duplica, algo entristecida—Y por supuesto tuyo… Me frustré cuando no conseguía atacar, y me diste la idea de confusión… ¡Muchas gracias!

Misty sonrió y suspiró. No era momento de hablar, sino de combatir.

Al cabo de un minuto, tanto ella como Ash fueron llamados a la zona de combate. Era el enfrentamiento definitivo, del que dependía la victoria de uno u otro equipo.

Ambos maestros dieron un paso al frente y se miraron con determinación y admiración mutua. Estaban deseando comenzar.

Misty llamó a Golduck, y Ash a Pikachu. Ambos pokémon se sonrieron y se saludaron en su lenguaje. Estaban contentos de combatir el uno con el otro.

-¡Misty, espero que no nos decepciones!—exclamó Ash—Pikachu ha accedido a luchar contra ti porque yo le insistí, aunque como sabes él no quería.

-Gracias, Pikachu—dijo Misty, acercándose al pequeño roedor y acariciándole la cabeza—Sabes que te quiero mucho. Pero ahora debemos enfrentarnos y dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos. ¡Espero que estéis a mi altura!

-¡Pikachu-piii!—aseguró Pikachu. Concentró sus energías y erizó las orejas. Misty dio varios pasos atrás y regresó a su zona—¡Pika-pikaaaa!

-¡Golduck, golpe cabeza!—gritó Misty, dando comienzo al enfrentamiento. Pikachu lo esquivó sin problemas y Golduck se estampó contra la pared lateral, justo lo que pretendía su entrenadora—¡Perfecto!

Ash sabía que su rival pretendía aumentar el dolor de cabeza del pato, para que subiera de nivel. Contra aquello no podía hacer nada, pero sí que podía tratar de disminuir su energía cansándolo. Por ello le ordenó a Pikachu que emitiera varios ataques rápidos y pequeñas descargas eléctricas sobre Golduck, que lograron desconcentrarle.

-¡Golduck hidrochorro!—contraatacó Misty. Pikachu recibió el potente chorro de agua y cayó hacia atrás—¡Confusión!

-¡Onda trueno!—ordenó Ash, antes de que Golduck tuviera tiempo de iniciar el último ataque.

-¡Protección!—se defendió Misty.

-¡Amago!—gritó Ash, sabiendo que gracias a ese ataque se anulaba la protección para Golduck. De esa forma, el pokémon acuático recibió la descarga eléctrica de Pikachu y disminuyó su poder—¡Doble impact trueno!

Golduck recibió el tremendo impacto de electricidad y quedó paralizado durante varios segundos, que Pikachu aprovechó para acercarse y propinarle unos arañazos. Misty animó a su pokémon y cuando se hubo repuesto, le ordenó utilizar pistola agua y rayo confuso. Pikachu recibió la oleada de agua y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que esta vez no consiguió esquivar la confusión.

Ash contempló como Pikachu se golpeaba a sí mismo contra el suelo, y maldijo la rapidez de la pelirroja. Temía que le ocurriera a Pikachu lo mismo que a Salamence. Sin embargo, el joven maestro tenía otra carta bajo la manga. Le ordenó a su pokémon usar impact trueno, y aunque Pikachu se lo lanzó sobre sí mismo, consiguió anular su estado confuso.

Misty sonrió para sus adentros. Ash era un gran rival y estaba emocionada de poder combatir contra él. Ambos estaban haciendo acopio de su gran conocimiento sobre los pokémon y de su destreza como maestros.

-¡Golduck, hidrochorro!—insistió ella.

-¡Pikachu, Onda trueno!—contraatacó Ash.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el centro de la zona de combate, generando una bola de energía de una fuerza descomunal. Los haces de luz y las gotas de agua salpicaron a los espectadores que se encontraban más cerca. Sin embargo, los dos pokémon apenas sintieron una disminución de su energía, tan solo se desplazaron unos metros más atrás.

Antes de que ninguno de los maestros pudiera alzar la voz para ordenar un nuevo ataque, las luces del estadio se apagaron. Los presentes gritaron a causa del sobresalto, pero la mayoría pensaron que se trataba de un cortocircuito debido a la fuerza del reciente ataque _acuoeléctrico_. Sin embargo, no se trataba de eso, pues el sistema eléctrico del estadio estaba perfectamente preparado para ese tipo de situaciones.

Unos segundos más tarde, un foco de luz iluminó la parte superior del estadio. Poco a poco se pudieron vislumbrar dos siluetas humanas, que descendían con una cuerda desde lo alto del edificio.

-¿Buscáis problemas?—alzó la voz una de las siluetas. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo fucsia.

-¡Pues escuchad nuestro lema!—continuó su compañero.

Todos en el estadio quedaron asustados y sorprendidos. El Team Rocket había regresado. En los últimos años habían insistido en que podían ganarse la vida de forma honrada, pero en esos momentos demostraban los contrario…Les habían engañado a todos fingiendo haberse vuelto buenas personas. Ash y Misty se sintieron decepcionados, pero no tan sorprendidos como el resto de los presentes. Se miraron y se colocaron en línea, dispuestos a defenderse del Team Rocket. Pikachu y Golduck también intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. El combate había cambiado de rumbo. Y especialmente, de objetivo.

Jessie emitió una risa aguda, similar a la de una bruja de cuento, y James la secundó.

-¿Creíais haberos librado de nosotros?—preguntó la mujer.

-¡Pues aquí estamos renovados!—continuó James.

-Para robar cada pokémon de cualquier tamaño, forma y color…

-Para mostrar nuestra belleza más allá del espacio exterior…

Misty y Ash se miraron de nuevo, estupefactos. Aunque al menos habían cambiado el lema…

-¡Jessie!

-¡Jaaaaamesssss!

-¡Bien dicho!—concluyó Meowth, apareciendo de la nada.

Tal y como acostumbraban hacer en sus buenos tiempos, el Team Rocket extendió una red para capturar a los pokémon que corrían libremente por ahí. Los agentes de seguridad corrieron hacia ellos, cargados con sus porras, pero Jessie le ordenó a su villeplume utilizar espora paralizadora, con lo que quedaron todos petrificados y por los suelos.

-¡Pikachu, Impact Trueno!—exclamó Ash, dando un paso al frente. El pequeño pokémon emitió una fuerte descarga eléctrica sobre Jessie, James y Meowth, pero resultaron ilesos—¿Qué pasa?

-¿Os creéis que después de tantos años no hemos aprendido nada?—preguntó Jessie, riéndose—Llevamos trajes especiales anti-electricidad.

-¡Además nos quedan estupendos!—añadió James, orgulloso. Él había sido el diseñador—¡Divinos y maleantes!

Misty dio un paso al frente, harta de tanta estupidez. Ese trío de delincuentes habían arruinado la gran final de su torneo. Del torneo que pensaba ganar.

-¡A ver qué hacéis contra esto!—gritó ella, enfadada—¡Golduck hidrochorro!

El pato lanzó una enorme bola de agua contra el trío de malvados, quienes cayeron de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Pikachu, arañazo!—añadió Ash, sonriendo.

Pikachu alcanzó a Jessie y le arañó la cara. La mujer gritó con histerismo y trató de deshacerse del pokémon. Le estaba destrozando su delicado rostro.

-¡Golduck, confusión!—prosiguió Misty.

No pudieron esquivar el último ataque de Golduck, por lo que quedaron en un estado de estupidez todavía mayor del habitual en ellos. Se golpearon los unos a los otros, incluidos sus pokémon.

Ash se echó a reír, al tiempo que todo el público abucheaba al Team Rocket. Misty esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Ash. Todo era como el los viejos tiempos. Los dos uniendo sus fuerzas y luchando contra el Team Rocket.

Ash correspondió a la mirada de Misty y le sonrió. Ambos estaban recordando aquella primera batalla contra el Team Rocket. Aquella batalla, ya tan lejana, en la que se descubrieron en uno al otro como entrenadores excepcionales, y sobre todo, con grandes sentimientos.

Ash se sintió orgulloso de su amiga. Ésa era Misty, su compañera de batallas, su mejor amiga, la gran entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos. Esa niña que siempre le acompañaba en sus primeras aventuras. La que siempre le gritaba por todo, pero también estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudar, tanto a él como a los demás. Ésa era Misty, valiente y decidida, gruñona y bondadosa. Ash sintió una emoción muy intensa al pensar en ella, una emoción diferente a la adrenalina del combate. Le hubiera besado allí mismo. Delante de todos. Pero sabía que no era el momento. Primero, le debía una explicación a la chica. Y segundo… ¡aún tenían frente a ellos al Team Rocket!

-¡Ash, ataque combinado!—propuso Misty, sacándole de sus pensamientos—¡Hidrobomba!

-¡Onda Trueno!—añadió Ash, lleno de vitalidad.

Ambos ataques se fundieron en uno solo, creando una enorme bola de energía que chocó contra el Team Rocket y les envió volando al espacio.

-¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo!—gritaron ellos.

Ash y Misty chocaron sus palmas, contentos por el buen trabajo hecho, al tiempo que todo el estadio estallaba en una gran ovación.

Pikachu saltó a los brazos de Misty, y Golduck abrazó a Ash. Tanto los pokémon como sus entrenadores estaban emocionados. Habían recordado muchas vivencias pasadas, y tenían los nervios a flor de piel.

La voz del Presidente de la Élite interrumpió los aplausos, a través del megáfono. Todos callaron en el acto y miraron hacia el centro del estadio, donde un foco de luz iluminaba al hombre.

-En vista del buen combate ofrecido por Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower, hemos decidido dejar en tablas el torneo—dijo él—El combate no puede alargarse más. Y ambos maestros han demostrado ser auténticos expertos, inteligentes, decididos, y grandes estrategas. ¡Ambos equipos ganan el torneo de este año!

El público ovacionó de nuevo, con más énfasis que la anterior vez. Todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras pronunciadas por el presidente.

Ash y Misty reprimieron las lágrimas que les inundaron los ojos. Para ellos tenía una enorme importancia el hecho de ganar el torneo. ¡Habían luchado tanto por alcanzar aquella meta!

Misty se tapó la cara, sin poder contener el llanto. Ash se acercó a ella y la abrazó, conmovido. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío al notar el contacto de sus cuerpos, que desapareció de forma brusca segundos más tarde, cuando todos sus compañeros saltaron sobre ellos y les abrazaron, también emocionados.

Una vez se disolvió aquella piña humana, Richie y Ash fundieron en un afectuoso abrazo, mientras Sandy quedaba relegada en un rincón. Luego Richie la abrazó también, aún sabiendo que ella esperaba la felicitación de Ash… Pero él tan solo le sonrió desde la distancia. Sabía que un abrazo podría alimentar falsas esperanzas en la muchacha.

Duplica, Tom y Misty se abrazaron al mismo tiempo, y saltaron de alegría. Habían ganado el torneo, algo que jamás hubieran imaginado. Se trataba de un doble premio: superar la primera ronda eliminatoria por primera vez, y ganar el torneo.

El comité organizativo decidió que tan solo podía subir al podio un miembro de cada equipo, para recibir el premio, ya que no había demasiado espacio. Era la primera vez que se otorgaba el trofeo a dos equipos.

Ash enseguida señaló a Richie, sin dudarlo un momento. Sandy también estuvo de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, era el único que había vencido su batalla individual.

-No, chicos, creo que es mejor que vayas tú, Ash—dijo él, muy halagado—Tú nos has salvado del Team Rocket, y podrías haber ganado también el combate contra Misty…

Ash negó con la cabeza. Quería que su amigo subiera al podio. Era lo más justo según su criterio. Richie terminó aceptando, sabiendo que se trataba de una gran responsabilidad.

En el otro equipo, la decisión también estaba clara. Esa vez fue Duplica la primera que habló.

-Misty, quiero y necesito que subas tú a por el trofeo—dijo la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos. Misty no se lo esperaba. Pretendía que fuera su amiga la que subiera, siguiendo el mismo criterio que Ash respecto a Richie—Tú nos has animado a seguir adelante cuando nos hemos hundido, y jamás habríamos llegado tan lejos sin ti.

-Es cierto—corroboró Tom, sonriendo—Misty, tú nos has dado esperanza de ganar, y nos has llevado a la final. Si por mí fuera las dos deberíais subir, pero creo que en este caso debes ser tú…

Misty se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, y sollozó, al tiempo que abrazaba a sus amigos, sin poder contener la emoción. Luego se reunió con Richie y ambos subieron al podio. El estadio vibró gracias a los vítores y aplausos en los que se fundió el público.

Misty y Richie recogieron el trofeo entre los dos y lo alzaron, orgullosos de aquel premio que les recordaba que eran los mejores maestros de toda la región de Kanto.

-¡Gracias a todos!—exclamó Richie. Miró a Sandy y a Ash y les señaló con la mano—Esto no habría sido posible sin mis compañeros… Yo tan solo he subido como portavoz de Ash y Sandy, que son grandísimos maestros, de los que he aprendido muchísimo en estos años en los que llevo combatiendo junto a ellos—luego se dirigió a su compañera pelirroja—¡Y a ti, Misty, qué decirte! Que no podría estar más orgulloso de compartir el premio contigo, que te conozco desde hace tantos años, y siempre has demostrado tu inteligencia y tu valentía—ella no esperaba aquellas palabras por parte de Richie, y se emocionó de nuevo—Me alegra mucho que te decidieras a ser una maestra pokémon, porque tienes mucho talento—luego miró a Duplica y a Tom, quienes permanecían atentos al discurso del muchacho—Y por último, deciros a vosotros dos que representáis la lucha y la superación, que es cierto que pocos confiaron en vosotros… y nos habéis demostrado a todos que con la perseverancia y la lucha diaria todo es posible.

El público aplaudió de nuevo, emocionado ante las palabras de Richie. Había demostrado que no se trataba tan solo de un buen entrenador sino una gran persona. Misty le abrazó y le dio las gracias en un susurro. Apenas podía emitir sonido alguno. Estaba muy conmocionada.

-Como cada año, los entrenadores nos sorprenden con nuevos ataques y estrategias—indicó el Presidente de la Élite—Este año vamos a tener difícil elegir a los cuatro mejores maestros. Así que sin más dilación, nos retiramos a deliberar. Como siempre, a las nueve nos vemos en el Salón de la Fama, para otorgar los galardones—miró a los ganadores del torneo y sonrió—Hemos descubierto nuevas promesas y eso siempre es bueno. ¡Enhorabuena a todos!

El público aplaudió de nuevo y las luces principales se apagaron. Había sido una final de lo más emocionante. Los ganadores aún estuvieron abrazándose y comentando sus percepciones durante unos minutos más, hasta que Ash miró el reloj y comprobó que se estaba haciendo muy tarde.

-Chicos, tenemos cuarenta minutos para ducharnos y arreglarnos para la cena—les dijo a sus compañeros, riéndose—¡Así que a correr, sobre todo las chicas!

-Oye que tú también tardas en ponerte la gomina—se burló Misty. Los demás se echaron a reír—Pero es cierto, vamos o no llegaremos a tiempo a la entrega de premios.

Los seis abandonaron en estadio y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aún sin poder creer que eran los nuevos ganadores del Torneo.

Ash se duchó con rapidez y se detuvo frente al espejo, tapado con tan solo una toalla. Observó con orgullo lo mucho que había cambiado en diez años. Tanto física, como mentalmente. Y por fin había conseguido aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. Ya solo faltaba que le eligieran como mejor maestro de Kanto. Entonces sí que se habrían cumplido todos sus sueños…

Porque lo otro que también le quemaba por dentro sí que estaba en sus manos. Y de esa noche no pasaba. Debía confesarle a Misty todo lo que sentía por ella, y que por fin había comprendido.

Mientras se vestía, el móvil sonó. Se trataba de Broc. Como no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar, puso el _manos libres_, para poder charlar mientras continuaba arreglándose.

-¡Ash, enhorabuena!—exclamó Broc—He visto el combate en la tele, habéis estado fabulosos. Tanto Misty como tú. ¡Me alegro mucho por los dos!

-Gracias, Broc, pero tendrías que haber venido a vernos—replicó Ash, sintiéndolo de veras.

-Sabes que no podía ir—recordó Broc, apenado—De todas formas la última vez que hablamos me dijiste que vendrías pronto a verme, ¿no?—Ash sonrió mientras se ponía una camiseta demasiado ajustada—¿Te preparo habitación para la semana que viene?

-Sí, sí, prepara—dijo Ash. Se quitó la camiseta y se probó otra, no tan ceñida—Pero iré con Misty, así que dos habitaciones…—luego se echó a reír—Bueno, a lo mejor con una sirve…

-¿¡Ash, qué dices!—se alarmó Broc. No sabía si su amigo hablaba en serio. La última vez que charlaron no lo encontró nada receptivo sobre ese tema—¿Me he perdido algo?

Ash sonrió, aún sabiendo que su amigo no podía verle. Se puso su pantalón vaquero favorito y se miró en el espejo. Broc le interrumpió con un grito. Aún esperaba la respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó Ash, divertido. Aunque en el fondo le avergonzaba hablar sobre él y Misty—Pregunta…

-¿Pero es que ya te has decidido?—inquirió Broc—¿Ya os habéis sincerado…?

-Bueno, no del todo—explicó Ash, rojo como un tomate. Trató de que no se notase la turbación en la voz—Pero ya tengo claro que me gusta… aunque te parezca raro—abrió el armario y buscó un cinturón que le quedase bien—Y es que ya no aguanto más… Ayer nos besamos…

-¿Que os besasteis?—exclamó Broc, eufórico—¡No lo puedo creer!

-Pues créetelo, que es verdad—dijo Ash, rememorando aquel momento tan bonito—La besé yo y ella no se resistió. Lo que pasa es que ya no pudimos hablar, así que hoy tenemos que darnos alguna explicación… ¡No puedo pillarla de nuevo y liarme con ella sin decirle nada!

-¿Ash, estás seguro que te gusta?—insistió Broc, algo preocupado por su amiga—Misty lleva tiempo enamorada de ti y no me gustaría que esto fuera tan solo un calentón…

-¡Claro que no, Broc!—le interrumpió Ash, molesto—Si fuera un calentón ya me la habría tirado…—luego suspiró y se retractó de sus palabras—Quiero decir que ya habría hecho caso a mis impulsos. Precisamente si he tardado tanto en decidirme ha sido porque era Misty… Y además, ¿de verdad ella estaba enamorada de mí?

-Claro, Ash, pero tú no te dabas cuenta—le explicó Broc—Aún no sé cómo ha aguantado tanto tiempo esperando por ti…

-¿Esperando por mí?—se sorprendió Ash, incrédulo—¿Qué quieres decir, que nunca ha salido con ningún chico ni nada?

-No, Ash, ella siempre ha estado pendiente de ti—dijo Broc—Así que más vale que la trates bien.

El chico sonrió de nuevo, tras escuchar la afirmación de su amigo. Así que Misty llevaba tiempo enamorada de él. ¿Y cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No importaba, lo único que debía tener en cuenta era que Misty le quería. Y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos. Porque él también estaba coladito por ella.

Entretanto, en la habitación de la chica se había organizado una reunión previa a la fiesta. Dawn se había quedado con ella porque decía que se aburría mucho con Max. Ya lo había tenido que aguantar suficiente tiempo durante el combate. Y Duplica había corrido hasta allí con varios vestidos, para terminar de arreglarse juntas. Las tres muchachas estaban muy emocionadas, nadando entre camisetas, faldas, vestidos y demás complementos. Para ellas no se trataba tan solo de la entrega de premios, sino una ocasión donde lucirse, y tal vez, con suerte, entablar una relación con algún chico.

-¡Estoy ansiosa por que empiece la fiesta!—exclamó Dawn, emocionada. No dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, probándose diferentes modelitos—He visto un montón de chicos guapos… Richie es más guapo ahora que antes, lo he visto espectacular luchando, todo sudoroso y sexy…

Misty puso los ojos en blanco. Su amiga no tenía remedio. Siempre estaba pensado en lo mismo. En cambio, Duplica se quedó algo preocupada, temiendo que Dawn se convirtiese en una nueva rival. Misty notó la mirada sombría de Duplica y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, indicándole que tenía todo su apoyo.

-¡Y Gary también está tremendo!—prosiguió Dawn, sin percatarse de la reacción de las otras chicas—Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y me ha parecido que ha mejorado un montón.

-Pues todo para ti—se burló Misty, mientras se pasaba la plancha por el pelo—Yo no me juntaría con Gary por nada del mundo…

-¡Ya tuviste ocasión!—recordó Duplica—Pero como estás cegada con el otro…

-Ya, Ash es el primero y el único para Misty—añadió Dawn. La aludida hizo una mueca, y estuvo a punto de quemarse con la plancha—¡No te pongas así!

-Es que siempre me estáis tomando el pelo—protestó ella. Luego suspiró y se le escapó una sonrisa—Aunque ya no lo voy a negar más—hizo una pausa y bajó la voz—Sí, me gusta Ash. Y ayer…Ayer me dio un beso…

Sus amigas se quedaron perplejas tras la confesión, y gritaron con histerismo. No comprendían por qué Misty había tardado tanto en contárselo. Ella alegó que el día anterior estaba demasiado preocupada por el torneo como para escuchar sus consejos. Prefirió no hablar del tema y concentrarse en el tema de los combates. Y todo había salido bien. Ellas le dieron la razón, pero insistieron en que les diera más detalles.

Mientras terminaban de arreglarse, Misty les contó a las chicas todo lo sucedido durante el día anterior. Ellas saltaban de emoción. Casi parecían más contentas que la propia protagonista.

-Pero yo no estoy segura de que Ash esté por mí—reconoció, entristecida—Pienso que debería haberme dicho algo, no dejarme así como así…

-¿Dejarte así?—le interrumpió Dawn, maliciosa—¿Dejarte con el calentón?

-¡No, sin explicaciones!—protestó Misty, avergonzada. Las otras dos se reían—No os burléis, no tenía que haberos contado nada.

-Venga, Misty, no te enfades—intentó suavizar Duplica, siempre conciliadora—Te entiendo perfectamente. Pero tú espera a esta noche, tendrás tiempo de sobra para hablar con Ash…

-Eso me preocupa todavía más—dijo Misty—Me da tanta vergüenza hablar con él ahora… Después de lo que ocurrió.

-¡No seas tonta!—le regañó Dawn—¿Qué te crees? ¿Que Ash no tendrá vergüenza? Lo conozco perfectamente, y nunca ha mostrado ningún interés por ninguna chica. ¡Ni siquiera en mí! ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque esta coladísimo por ti, tonta!

Misty se sonrojó y no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa fugaz. Ojalá fueran ciertas las afirmaciones de Ash. Sería un sueño para ella.

Una vez vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas, se miraron en el enorme espejo del vestidor, y se encontraron estupendas. Dawn se había puesto un vestido azul metalizado con un enorme escote, que apenas dejaba nada para la imaginación. Las otras dos, divinas pero mucho más discretas, la miraron con recelo. Los chicos se volverían locos al verla… Y eso no les convenía nada.

-¿No vas un poco ligera de ropa?—le espetó Misty—¡Se te ve todo!

Dawn negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír. Su amiga era demasiado mojigata según su opinión. Sacó su cámara de fotos y convenció a las muchachas para tomarse varias fotografías en diferentes posiciones.

Estaban riéndose con las fotos cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¡Misty, vamos, que tenemos que llegar pronto al salón de la fama!—exclamó Ash, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La chica notó un vuelco en el corazón, al tiempo que sus amigas le daban codazos y se reían por lo bajo. Ella no pudo soportar la tensión y se chocó contra la puerta.

_¿Por qué tenía que venir justo ahora?_

-¡Ahora voy, espera un momento!—gritó ella. Apretó los puños con fuerza y respiró lentamente, como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Pero estás bien de la cabeza?—le susurró Dawn, alucinada con la exagerada actitud de su amiga.

-¿Estás vestida?—preguntó Ash, riéndose.

-¡Claro que sí, idiota!—replicó Misty.

Tras la respuesta, Ash giró la manivela y entró a la habitación, seguido por Richie. Ambos chicos se burlaron de las muchachas, que tan sorprendidas habían quedado.

-¿No os esperabais que dos hombres tan esculturales como nosotros vinieran a buscaros?—se burló Richie, riéndose. Luego miró a las chicas y les dio un repaso de arriba abajo—Estáis guapísimas.

-Gracias—respondió Dawn, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas—Vosotros también estáis guapísimos—luego miró a Ash con picardía—Tranquilo, Ash, que no te voy a echar la caña, sé que estás ocupado.

El chico la fulminó con la mirada, pero en contra de lo que todos esperaban, no contestó, sino que apremió a sus amigos para salir ya hacia el salón de la fama. Estaba ansioso por recibir los galardones, y estaba seguro que ese año merecía uno. Tan seguro como que después de esa noche las cosas entre él y Misty iban a cambiar.

Cuando llegaron al salón de la fama, Dawn se despidió de sus amigos y se reunió de nuevo con Max, que la esperaba en la primera fila de los palcos. Ambos tenían entradas vips tanto para la entrega de premios como para la cena y la fiesta posterior.

Los dieciséis maestros se colocaron en el palco principal, por estricto orden alfabético, esperando la resolución de la Élite.

Tras una ostentosa presentación formada por un espectáculo protagonizado por Butterfrees y Rapidash, el Presidente de la Elite subió al podio y cogió el micrófono. Misty notó cómo el corazón se le paralizaba. En cambio, el de Ash latía con más fuerza que nunca. Ambos estaban con los nervios a flor de piel, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Como cada año, vamos a otorgar un galardón a los cuatro mejores maestros—dijo con énfasis el presidente—Este año ha habido muchas sorpresas… Equipos que nunca habían llegado a la final, entrenadores a los que apenas habíamos visto combatir… —los aludidos sonrieron, halagados—Eso siempre es positivo. Sin embargo, también nos ha costado más deliberar—hizo una pausa y miró en dirección a sus compañeros de la Élite—Así que sin más dilación, diré los nombres de los ganadores de este año.

Misty se llevó las manos a la boca. Sería muy importante para ella estar entre esos nombres. Y sabía que tenía posibilidades, ya que había llegado a la final. Duplica también consideraba que podía llevarse, por primera vez, un galardón. Al fin y al cabo había llegado a la final y había realizados buenos combates. Ash estaba casi seguro de que tendría que estar entre los dos mejores entrenadores. Sabía que lo había hecho fenomenal, y quizá, tan solo Misty o Richie podrían superarle… Éste, por su parte, estaba más acostumbrado a llevarse un galardón, pero temía quedarse sin ninguno, ya que en ese torneo había visto un gran nivel. Gary estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Sabía que no lo había hecho bien, pues el juego individualista de su equipo no había dado buen resultado. En cambio, Ashunta y Markus no veían sus errores y opinaban que, pese a no haber llegado a la final, debían estar entre los mejores. Sandy no sabía qué pensar, y Tom descartaba por completo escuchar su nombre en los labios del presidente.

-Tras mucho deliberar, diré el maestro que ocupará el cuarto puesto del Salón de Fama—anunció el Presidente, ante un sepulcral silencio—La persona es… ¡Sandy Tanaka!

La chica saltó literalmente de la silla y salió a recibir su galardón. Todos le aplaudieron con afecto y admiración. Incluso Misty y Duplica. Aunque no le guardasen ninguna estima, debían reconocer que había combatido muy bien.

-El tercer premio es para…¡Richie Hiroshi!—prosiguió el Presidente.

Esta vez, el aplauso de Misty y Duplica fue mucho más fuerte. El chico sonrió y recogió su galardón con la humildad que le caracterizaba. Su posición había mejorado respecto al año anterior, por lo que podía estar satisfecho.

Duplica hizo números. Estaba convencida que los dos primeros puestos estarían destinados a Misty y Ash, por lo que ella quedaba fuera. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró. No quería ser mala, pero envidiaba a Sandy por su cuarto puesto. Al fin y al cabo, ella la había derrotado con su Ditto.

-Ya solo quedan los primeros y más importantes puestos—dijo el Presidente—El segundo es para…—Ash y Misty cerraron los ojos y cruzaron los dedos—…¡La nueva maestra, Misty Waterflower!

La muchacha no podía creerlo. Era la primera vez que participaba y ya había sido elegida como la segunda mejor maestra. Estaba emocionada y algo aturdida. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. La gran ovación por parte del público y de sus compañeros, le hicieron volver a la realidad.

Tras recoger el galardón y regresar a su lugar, Ash la miró y la felicitó en un susurro. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-El primer premio es para ti—dijo en voz muy baja, cerca de su oído. Ash se sonrojó—Estoy segura.

-¡Y el premio más importante, el que corresponde al Mejor Maestro de la Región de Kanto va a ser anunciado!—exclamó el Presidente—El premio es para… ¡Ash Ketchum!

El muchacho saltó de la silla y alzó el puño con fuerza, aún sabiendo que ya no tenía edad para ese tipo de celebraciones tan eufóricas. Caminó apresuradamente, escuchando la ovación del público, que iba dirigida únicamente a él, al mejor maestro pokémon. Entre los aplausos escuchaba vítores con su nombre, que retumbaban en sus oídos como una dulce melodía. Se encontraba totalmente extasiado. Tanta dedicación y empeño había dado buenos resultados.

El Presidente entregó el galardón al muchacho, que lo recibió como si se tratase del mejor de los tesoros. Al regresar a su asiento, le guiñó un ojo a Misty, aparentando suficiencia, pero ella pudo comprobar cómo sus ojos estaban inundados por lágrimas.

Tras la entrega de premios, y después de las pertinentes felicitaciones, los maestros se dirigieron a la sala donde tenían preparada una suculenta y lujosa cena.

Misty compareció a Duplica, quien, a su juicio, merecía haber ganado un galardón. Sin embargo, irradiaba de felicidad al pesar en su propio premio y en el trabajo que le había costado conseguirlo. Se sentía completamente orgullosa de sí misma.

Ash también estaba pletórico. Sus amigos le sentaron en el sitio presidencial y cantaron su nombre una y otra vez, lo que provocó su sonrojo. El campeón abrió una botella de champán y sirvió a todos sus compañeros. Cuando le tocó el turno de llenarle la copa a Misty, se detuvo y le acercó la cara, risueño.

-Primero tu felicitación—dijo él, señalándose con un dedo la mejilla.

A Misty le sorprendió aquella ocurrencia, y se quedó algo avergonzada. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que nadie miraba, ya que todos estaban brindando y hablando en pequeños grupos.

Suspiró y acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Ash, con gran lentitud. ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza ante un tonto beso en la mejilla? Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan tímida. Y cuando ya estaba decidida, Ash giró la cara, y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Fue un beso muy rápido y dulce, un piquito que les dejó ganas de más. Misty se sonrojó de los pies a las orejas, y Ash sonrió con una picardía forzada, que tan solo pretendía esconder su propio rubor y fascinación por ella. Luego se retiró y continuó llenando las copas de champán, dejando a Misty muy confundida.

_¿Por qué me hace estas cosas? ¡Si se está riendo de mí me las pagará! ¡Maldito Ketchum!_

El resto de la cena trascurrió con tranquilidad, entre cantos, chistes y sobre todo copas de vino y champán. La celebración del torneo de Kanto debía ser por todo lo alto.

Los únicos que se retiraron pronto fueron Ashunta y Markus, quienes ya le habían advertido a Gary que asistirían a la cena para únicamente para cumplir el protocolo de la convección. Gary no compartía la actitud de sus compañeros, y pensó seriamente que el próximo año debía cambiar de grupo. Aquellos dos eran fuertes e inteligentes, pero no tenían ni un ápice de deportividad.

A las doce empezó la fiesta, en la sala baja del centro pokémon, que había sido ambientada como una discoteca. Antes de entrar, las chicas fueron juntas al baño para retocarse. La cena tan animada había hecho estragos en su maquillaje y sus peinados. Allí se reunieron también con Dawn, cuya cena en compañía de Max había sido más aburrida, como bien se encargó de repetir una y otra vez.

-¡Ay, chica, no protestes tanto!—exclamó Misty, mientras se repasaba la raya negra del ojo—A mí Max me cae genial, lo que pasa es que a ti solo te gusta hablar de tonterías y de chicos…

-¿Tonterías?—replicó Dawn, en un tono de voz muy agudo, acentuado por el vino que había bebido durante la cena—¿Son tonterías pensar en hombres?—luego se echó a reír—Mira, sé que tú estás tan interesada como yo en los chicos… ¡Solo que no lo reconoces!

-Una cosa es estar interesada, y otra no dejar de hablar de eso—protestó Misty. Se había hecho la raya del ojo totalmente curvilínea, ya que el alcohol ingerido había afectado a su pulso—Así que la razón es mía.

-¡Ala, vosotras dos, callar de una vez!—les interrumpió Duplica, mirándose por última vez en el espejo. Abrió la puerta y salió del baño—¡Nuestra fiesta nos espera!

Dawn y Misty siguieron a su amiga y se dirigieron a la discoteca, temiendo besar el suelo a causa de los zancos que llevaban como zapatos.

Entretanto, los chicos ya habían llegado y habían pedido la primera copa. Se reunieron en grupos para bailar o charlar. Ash presentó a Max y a Tom, sabiendo que ambos enseguida encontrarían un tema sobre el que hablar.

-Max pretende presentarse este año a la liga—explicó Ash, orgulloso de su amigo—Y seguro que la gana…

-Ojalá sea así—dijo Max, sonrojado por los halagos de Ash—Es la tercera vez que me presento y sé que es difícil ser el mejor.

-Yo me presenté cuatro veces—le contó Tom—Desde los doce años llevaba con esa idea en la cabeza, y al final lo logré… Es cuestión de perseverancia.

-¡Fijaos, yo me presenté a los diez años!—exclamó Ash, riéndose—Y hasta los dieciocho no logré ganar… ¡Sin embargo, ahora soy el maestro number one!

-¡Presumido!—se burló Misty, que tan solo había escuchado la última frase.

Los tres chicos clavaron la mirada en ella y abrieron el círculo para hacerle hueco. Ash le sonrió, pero no se defendió. Misty se quedó callada. Aún no sabía cómo había encontrado el valor para dirigirse a Ash, teniendo en cuenta lo avergonzada que se sentía. Sin embargo, no había podido desaprovechar la oportunidad de meterse con él. Lo cierto era que insultarse era la única forma que ella conocía para relacionarse con Ash.

-¿Y las otras chicas?—preguntó Tom.

-Han ido a pedir—respondió Misty.

-¿Y tú no quieres nada?—se sorprendió Ash, quien ya casi había terminado su cubata. Ella negó con la cabeza—Vamos a la barra de atrás, que ponen mojitos.

Tomó a Misty por el brazo y la empujó literalmente hacia la multitud, aunque ella no se resistió demasiado.

-¿Hay una barra atrás?—preguntó Max, extrañado.

-No sé, será que sí—dijo Tom, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al poco rato, ya estaban los dos hablando de nuevo sobre la liga pokémon, capturas y batallas, que eran sus temas favoritos. Ash no se equivocó al presentarlos, sabiendo que ambos muchachos tenían mucho en común.

Él trató de tomar la escurridiza mano de Misty, y conducirla hacia algún lugar más alejado para poder hablar, pero se toparon con Duplica y Dawn, que venían cargadas con dos cubatas cada una.

-¡A ver, tías, que la barra libre no se acaba en toda la noche!—se burló Ash, opinando que sus amigas tenían un afán alcohólico algo preocupante—Podéis ir de uno en uno…

-¡Son para Richie y Gary, listo!—replicó Dawn, señalando unos metros a la izquierda. Ambos muchachos saludaron con la mano, y Ash se echó a reír—¿O los queréis para vosotros?

-¿Y a dónde vais tan juntitos?—inquirió Duplica, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ambos se sonrojaron—¿Tenéis algo que contarnos?

-Vamos a por los mojitos—dijo Misty—En la barra de atrás…

Duplica se echó a reír, y cogió a Dawn del brazo.

-Anda, vamos con los chicos—dijo ella, nada convencida—¡Disfrutad de los mojitos!

Las dos muchachas se alejaron riéndose y dando saltos, emocionadas porque Richie y Gary hubieran mostrado interés en estar con ellas.

-Qué amigas se han hecho de pronto—le susurró Misty a Ash, extrañada.

-¿Crees que a Dawn le gusta Richie?—le preguntó Ash.

-Le gustan los dos—se rió Misty. Ash hizo una mueca de incredulidad—Ya sabes cómo es ella…

-Pues ojalá termine la noche con Richie—dijo Ash—Así se olvidará de la pesada de Sandy.

A Misty no le gustó nada escuchar el nombre de Sandy. Sentía celos cada vez que aquel nombre salía de los labios de Ash. Además, esperaba que no se cumpliera el deseo de su amigo, pues Duplica saldría lastimada si aquellos dos terminaban juntos.

Ash aprovechó el ensimismamiento de Misty y se colocó tras ella, rodeando con sus brazos la fina cintura de la chica. Ella se estremeció y dio un respingo. Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Ash, muy cercana, demasiado. Al llevar unos tacones tan elevados, apenas había diferencia de altura entre ambos, por lo que en cuanto se acercaban, sus rostros quedaban muy próximos. Misty notó que la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó Ash, con voz grave, que a la chica le resultó de lo más sensual. La apretó un poco más hacia él, y ella retiró la mirada—¿Estás enfadada?

-No, claro que no—dijo la chica, muy nerviosa. Se desembarazó de Ash y le miró de frente—¿No vamos a por lo mojitos?

-¿Dónde hay mojitos?

-¡En la barra de atrás, tú mismo me lo has dicho!

Ash se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó con torpeza, como cada vez que no sabía qué hacer o decir.

-Misty, no hay ninguna barra en la parte de atrás—confesó finalmente, riéndose. La pelirroja era demasiado inocente y le fulminó con la mirada—¡No te enfades!

-¡Siempre te estás riendo de mí!—protestó ella—Es que te crees que soy idiota, ¿verdad?—giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de Ash—¡Tú sí que eres idiota!

Ash le sacó la lengua y se marchó por el lado contrario. Se reunió con Max y Tom de nuevo y se unió a su conversación. Quizá Misty era demasiado inmadura para él. ¿Quién era ahora la que no pillaba las indirectas? El día anterior parecía muy dispuesta a estar con él, y ahora se ofendía por una tontería. Aquella chica era incomprensible…

Entretanto, ella se reunió con Duplica, a la que percibió algo decaída. La encontró charlando con un par de maestros con los que no tenía demasiado trato, y le sorprendió.

-¿Y los otros?—inquirió Misty, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Están bailando—desdeñó Duplica, señalando sutilmente con la mano.

Misty miró en la dirección que le indicaba su amiga y vio a Dawn bailando con los dos chicos, de forma provocativa y sensual, como solía hacer ella. La chica no tenía ningún miramiento al demostrar que le gustaba un chico, y en esos momentos estaba haciendo alarde de todos sus encantos para seducir a cualquiera de los dos. A ratos, bailaba muy pegada a Gary, y al cambio de ritmo de la música, se acercaba a Richie. Los chicos se mostraban encantados con la cariñosa chiquilla.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos?—le preguntó Misty, un poco harta de la actitud de Dawn.

-Sobraba—musitó Duplica.

-No creo que sobrases—replicó Misty, molesta—Pero si te han hecho ver que sí, es que son idiotas todos—cogió de la mano a su amiga y la arrastró hasta la barra—¡Vamos a beber, es nuestra fiesta y tenemos que estar contentas!

Duplica sonrió y siguió a su amiga. Las dos chicas se tomaron otro cubata y bailaron como locas el reggaeton que sonaba en esos momentos. Algunos chicos se acercaban a bailar, y ellas les seguían el juego durante unos minutos, hasta que se cansaban de ellos.

Al poco rato, Gary se aproximó a ellas y trató de entablar una conversación. A Duplica le preocupó el acercamiento, ya que probablemente eso significaba que Richie se había quedado a solas con Dawn…

En cuanto Ash se percató de que Misty estaba hablando con Gary, sintió una fuerte oleada de celos recorriendo su cuerpo. Dejó a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió hacia Misty. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, se cruzó con Sandy, quien le tomó de las manos para bailar.

-¡Vamos, Ash, ni siquiera un baile me vas a conceder!—protestó ella, haciendo un mohín. Se acercó más a él y le puso las manos en el cuello—¡Un bailecito!

Ash levantó la cabeza y contempló cómo Misty charlaba animadamente con Duplica y Gary. No parecía echarle de menos en absoluto. Así que apretó a Sandy contra sí y se limitó a seguir sus pasos. El muchacho no era un experto bailarín, sino todo lo contrario, pero a Sandy parecía no importarle. Estaba encantada.

En uno de los giros, Ash quedó frente a la mirada inquisitiva de Misty. La chica apretó los puños sin disimilar su enfado y caminó en dirección a la pareja.

-¡Ésta la lía!—exclamó Duplica, saliendo tras su amiga.

Gary siguió a Duplica, divertido ante la situación.

-¿Ahora por qué bailas con ella?—le preguntó Misty a Ash, dándole un leve empujón.

Él se quedó perplejo y se separó de Sandy. Estaba harto de los arranques nerviosos de su amiga, que casi siempre iban dirigidos a él. ¿Por qué se creía con derecho a pegarle un golpe cada vez que le venía en gana? Ya no eran niños, y esa actitud estaba fuera de lugar.

-¡Mira, cuando te aclares me avisas!—le gritó Ash—¡Pero entonces igual ya no estoy!

Ash se alejó con pasos rápidos y Sandy aprovechó para seguirle. Ambos salieron al recibidor y se sentaron en un sofá. Ash apoyó la cabeza en la pared y estiró completamente las piernas. Sandy se aproximó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿No ves que es una estúpida?—espetó la chica, con envidia—No merece estar contigo porque no sabe lo que quiere. Es una niña…

Ash resopló y se puso en pie. Todo lo que afirmaba Sandy era cierto. Misty era una chica muy complicada… ¿Sería capaz de aguantarla si entablaban una relación más allá de la amistad?

No lo tenía claro. Lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta era que no quería dejarse engatusar por Sandy. Debía librarse de ella…

_Sigo con muchas ganas de ver a Misty… Necesito hablar con ella, no lo puedo evitar… soy un idiota…¿Qué me ha pasado?_

Y cuando estaba a punto de pedirle a Sandy que le dejase solo, apareció la pelirroja en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Ash, me perdonas?—le preguntó ella, arrepentida. No le importaba que estuviera Sandy escuchando, tan solo quería arreglar las cosas con Ash—No quería golpearte… Hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones… Y he sido una borde contigo.

Ash se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Poco había sido necesario para conmoverle. Los ojos acuosos de la chica le perdían por completo, y estaba tan atractiva con ese vestido rojo y ajustado que sabía que caería rendido a sus pies una y otra vez.

Regresó al mundo real al recordar que Sandy aún estaba allí. Miró a la chica y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que sobraba. Ella captó el mensaje a la primera y se levantó con muchos aires y la cabeza alta. Sabía que sobraba, y le dedicó a Misty una profunda mirada de odio. Ésta la ignoró y se dedicó a contemplar al hombre que tenía frente a ella, al que amaba con locura… con demasiada locura.

-¿Pero qué es lo que quieres, Misty?—le preguntó él, en un susurro.

-No sé, Ash, ¿qué quieres tú?—respondió ella con otra pregunta.

-Yo lo que quiero…

-¿Qué…?

Parecía que ambos se habían quedado sin palabras en el momento menos indicado. Tal vez con la mirada se lo estaban diciendo todo, pero eso no bastaba. Debían aclarar las cosas entre ellos. O terminarían desquiciados. La tensión se había vuelto insostenible.

En ese instante, apareció Duplica, y al encontrarse frente a ellos, se derrumbó y se echó a llorar. Sus amigos corrieron a consolarla y se sentaron los tres en el sofá, uno a cada lado de la chica.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—le preguntó Misty, preocupada.

Duplica les explicó, entre sollozos, que había visto a Richie y a Dawn besándose en la fiesta, y que no había podido aguantar más. Misty la abrazó, y Ash no supo qué hacer. Ni siquiera conocía los sentimientos de Duplica hacia Richie. Estaba muy sorprendido.

Dejaron que la chica llorase y se desahogase durante unos minutos, y luego trataron de consolarla y animarla. Comprendían que había sido un día duro para ella. Primero, no había sido elegida entre los cuatro mejores maestros, pese a ganar el combate de la final, y luego, el chico al que quería se iba con otra.

Después de secarle las lágrimas, Ash señaló que se trataba de una chica muy guapa y buena maestra—las cualidades que más valoraba Ash en una mujer—y que podía conseguir al chico que quisiera. Y que si Richie no sabía valorarla, no merecía su cariño. Así que la obligaron a entrar de nuevo en la fiesta y empezar a divertirse. Se unieron a Tom y Max, y se dedicaron a beber y bailar, sin pensar en otra cosa. No tardó en unirse a ellos Gary, quien estaba algo ebrio. Ash le miró de reojo, desconfiado, pero enseguida se tranquilizó, al comprobar que a quien más se acercaba era a Duplica. Ash y Misty intercambiaron una sonrisa pícara y se entendieron con la mirada. No sabían si se trataba del estado de embriaguez que les envolvía, o que ciertamente sentían alguna atracción entre sí, pero la cuestión fue que en pocos minutos, Gary y Duplica pasaron del baile a los besos…

-¡Qué fuerte!—exclamó Misty, alucinada ante las parejas que se habían formado durante esa noche—Richie y Dawn, Duplica y Gary… ¡Quién lo iba a decir!

Ash se echó a reír y cogió a Misty por la cintura, para bailar.

-Bah, no creo que duren más allá de esta noche—le quitó importancia él. Misty trató de seguir sus pasos de baile y se acercó más al muchacho—¡Chica, bailas peor que yo!

Ella hizo una mueca e intentó demostrarle sus dotes bailarinas, pero no lo consiguió. Aunque tampoco les importaba mucho. Por fin se encontraban tranquilos y podían disfrutar de la fiesta. Parecía que la vergüenza se había mitigado, en parte gracias a la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerida.

Misty estaba completamente anonadada, a causa del cambio de actitud de Ash hacia ella. Años atrás, jamás hubiera imaginado una situación así con él, esas sonrisas, esas miradas cómplices. Ya no eran simples amigos… Por fin había conseguido que Ash se fijase en ella como mujer… y le resultaba muy extraño.

Con la excusa del baile se fueron acercando más, hasta casi rozarse las narices. Ambos se sonrieron con dulzura, y Ash pensó que era el momento oportuno…. Pero la canción era muy movida y Misty no paraba de hacerle girar…

_Misty, Misty… ¿qué me ha pasado contigo?_

¿Quién le iba a decir a él que acabaría tan enamorado de aquella chiquilla? Aún no comprendía por qué motivo su corazón había quedado prendado de ella. Ni tampoco la causa de su reciente obsesión, si hasta entonces no se le habría pasado por la cabeza tener una relación con ella… Era… raro.

Raro y fascinante… Una nueva aventura y un nuevo reto al que enfrentarse. Quizá el reto de hacerse mayor…

Al cabo de varios _reggaetones_ y salsas mal bailadas, Ash no pudo resistirse más y sujetó con fuerza a su pareja. Ella notó el aliento del chico sobre su nariz, y su cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo. Se movieron rítmicamente al son de la música, esta vez una balada, una de esas canciones lentas que indicaban que la noche estaba terminando…

-¿Sabes lo que haría ahora?—preguntó Ash en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Darte un beso…

Misty se quedó de piedra. Lo estaba sintiendo desde hacía rato, pero no podía creer que Ash le estuviera diciendo aquello… Se sentía como flotando, como en un sueño… La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿Y eso?—inquirió ella. Otra vez se quedaba sin réplicas coherentes.

-Por todo lo que me haces enfadar…—dijo Ash, sonriendo con dulzura.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con darme un beso?—se rió Misty, aún sin entender por qué reía en un momento así.

-Nada, pero es lo que haría—repitió Ash, con decisión—Y de hecho lo voy a hacer…

Y lo hizo.

Misty alucinó, y Ash no podía creer que por fin estuviera ocurriendo. La espera había merecido la pena.

Misty veía las estrellas de mil colores y no pensaba en nada más que en Ash. El chico la esta besando de nuevo, ¿otra vez a causa de un impulso físico? Prefería no pensarlo… Se limitó a sentir sus labios dulces y húmedos, tan apasionados como aquella primera vez.

Y en esta ocasión lo estaban haciendo en público. Pero no les importaba. Sujetó a Ash con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le escapase. El chico notó el abrazo de Misty y experimentó una sensación de satisfacción nueva para él. Ambos apretaron sus cuerpos lo máximo posible, desafiando las leyes de la física. Notaban su respiración acelerada, sus corazones atropellados.

Ash acarició la espalda de la chica, su cintura, sus brazos… Misty se pegó al torso del muchacho sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar los de alrededor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él se detuvo y se separó un poco. Misty le miró con ansiedad y preocupación.

-Te quiero—susurró Ash, regalándole el brillo y el cariño de sus ojos.

En ese momento Misty sí que alucinó totalmente, incluso más que cuando recibió el beso, tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. ¿Ash ketchum diciendo "te quiero"? ¿Y a ella?

Ash tampoco podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. Pensó que las copas le habían ayudado… ¡Bendito alcohol, que le había liberado de toda la tensión acumulada! Desde que vio a Misty en su fiesta de proclamación como maestra pokemon. Tan guapa. Tan elegante. Tan cambiada. Y a la vez… tan Misty.

La chica se quedó mirándole fijamente sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Misty, no te lo tomes mal, pero podrías contestarme algo…—masculló Ash, entre molesto y preocupado.

-Ash, no sé que decir… bueno si que lo sé, pero no puedo…

-¿No me quieres? ¿Ni siquiera te gusto un poco?

Misty estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Claro que me gustas, Ash…—reconoció al fin, muerta de vergüenza— Me gustas más que nada, más que los pokémon… y espero que esto no sea una broma de tu parte o te mato…

Ash esbozó una enorme sonrisa y volvió a besarla, porque algo dentro de él le aseguraba que Misty le amaba. Ella se dejó besar una y otra vez, con mucha más pasión, con más seguridad. Sabiendo que Ash correspondía a sus sentimientos completamente, su percepción era distinta.

Ya todos sus amigos se habían percatado del gran paso que había dado la pareja, y comentaban a su alrededor, entre divertidos y admirados.

Ellos, en cambio, habían olvidado que estaban rodeados de gente. Solo existían ellos dos, sus cuerpos, sus labios y sus caricias.

Misty se notaba más extasiada que nunca. Jamás creyó poder compartir un momento así junto a Ash. Todas aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, sus besos, sus caricias, su pasión…La saliva y la lengua de Ash moviéndose dentro de su boca le producían tanto amor como excitación…

Al cabo de unos minutos, la fuerza de la inercia les llevó a apoyarse en el respaldo de un sillón, sin importarles quién puede mirarles ni a quién pudieran molestar. De hecho, un grupo de amigos que estaba ahí sentados, se levantaron y se alejaron o un poco, riéndose.

Ash se encontraba muy excitado, y más aún cuando entreabría los ojos y se aseguraba de que la chica que tenía entre sus brazos no era otra que su querida Misty. Aunque se tratase de una situación extraña, debía reconocer que se sentía más feliz que nunca. Su mejor amiga se había convertido en la fuente de su deseo y su pasión, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

De pronto Misty notó que se quedaba sin respiración y se separó un poco. Le dedicó a Ash una mirada dulce e inocente y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Me gustas tanto que se me nubla la vista y te quiero tanto que me cuesta creer que por fin me lo hayas dicho—soltó de golpe. Por fin podía decirlo—¿Ash Ketchum declarándose? ¿A mí?

-¿Por qué no?—se sorprendió Ash, conmovido por la poca seguridad que tenía Misty en ella misma. Pese a que a veces aparentaba todo lo contrario— Eres la más maravillosa chica que he conocido, la más valiente, cabezota, mandona y…

-¿Y eso es bueno?—protestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Para mí sí, porque así te quiero… —confesó Ash, sonriendo—Y no me has dejado terminar…

-¿Qué mas?

-Generosa, divertida, enfadica, celosa…

-No empieces con lo malo…

-Inteligente, guapa y sexy…

Misty se sonrojó. Definitivamente tenía que estar soñando. O había bebido demasiado alcohol. ¿O tal vez alguna sustancia alucinógena en su cubata?

Ash la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y ella supo que no era un sueño. Tanto esperar, tanto sufrir había merecido la pena. Ash era el único hombre capaz de hacerla sentir una mujer importante.

Y él por su parte opinaba lo mismo de Misty. La quería más que a nada.

Lo que no comprendía era por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba.

-Ash, entonces ahora… ¿somos rivales o amigos?—preguntó Misty, con una sonrisa.

Él se echo a reír ante la ocurrencia de la chica.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro—respondió él, en tono pícaro.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Dímelo tú.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque yo te he dicho que te quiero antes que tú a mí…

Misty frunció el ceño. Él tenía razón.

-¿Qué somos?—repitió Ash, riéndose y sin soltar a la chica.

Misty se mordió el labio de nuevo. Estaba totalmente sonrojada. Ash comprendió que a ella le costaba vencer su orgullo, en parte por inseguridad.

-Misty, ya te he dicho que te quiero—le ayudó él, acariciándole las mejillas—Sé que no he estado muy avispado para darme cuenta, pero el caso es que ya lo sé, y que no quiero que te separes de mí nunca más…

Ella lo pensó por un momento. Ash se le había adelantado de nuevo… Y debía hacer algo por alcanzarle… Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, le echó las manos al cuello y le besó en los labios. Esa vez él no se lo esperaba y sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

-Quiero que seamos novios—terminó diciendo ella, roja como un tomate.

-¿Para qué quieres que seamos novios?—replicó Ash, divertido. Aunque la palabra "novios" le asustaba y atraía por igual—Si hace tiempo que lo somos…los novios más cabezotas, orgullosos y despistados del mundo…

Misty se echó a reír y abrazó al muchacho. Cuántas peleas y discusiones les faltaban por vivir. Pero esta vez no pensaba escaparse.

Porque su sueño más dulce ya estaba cumplido. Los demás sueños y las aventuras que le quedaban por vivir, quería hacerlo junto a Ash.

Y él tampoco pensaba escaparse nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>Uf! Por fin lo he terminado… ¡y en el fondo me da mucha pena! Porque he disfrutado mucho inventado y escribiendo… ahora es el momento de los aluviones de críticas y los tomatazos… Sé que podría haber terminado de muchas otras formas, pero esta, tan bonita, es la que me pedía el cuerpo jejej…<em>

_Lo cierto es que quedan algunas cosas en el aire, y que después de esta declaración de intenciones por parte de Ash y Misty, no creo que su relación sea un camino de rosas… ¡pero de momento el fic acaba aquí y acaba bien! Lo que venga después… en otro fic, tal vez… jejej (qué mala soy…)_

_Y por último daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado con rewies, porque anima mucho ver que hay personas que siguen tus historias y que las comentan…¡Muchas gracias a todos! (aunque algunos hace tiempo que no me dejais comentario eeeeh?jejej espero q sea por falta de tiempo y no porque os haya dejado de gustar mi fic!)  
><em>

_**HoshitaSweet**: mil gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes la ilusión que me hace tu entusiasmo en el fic, que se nota que vives la historia y eso es lo que más me gusta!Me alegro que te gustase el momento del beso, espero no haberte decepcionado con este ultimo capitulo, donde aparecen un monton de besos mas jejje… Lástima la pobre Duplica, la verdad que me hubiera gustado hacer un final más feliz para ella, pero de momento no pudo ser!_

_**MistyqueSiren**: gracias por tu apoyo en lo de las batallas, trato de mejorar en cada una de ellas. ¡Y ánimo con tu fic, ya lo retomarás cuando todo se solucione!_

_**Eli**: gracias a ti tb, me gusta tu entusiasmo y sé que me has dejado un comentario siempre que has podido. Muchas gracias! Ya has visto que Ash no ha perdido el tiempo en cuanto ha comprendido sus sentimientos… ¡si en el fondo no es tan tonto! Jejeje_

_**Valmuoz**: gracias por tu comentario, pese a andar con la mano vendada! Espero que ya estés bien! Ya viste que no he tardado en actualizar mucho! Yespero no haberte decepcionado con el ultimo capitulo._

_**Anonima**: me alegra que te divirtieras con el momento de la cama, si es que estos dos no se pueden quedar solos… jaaja…_

_**Andy Enric:** me alegra que hayas percibido toda la tensión sexual previa entre ash y misty, porque eso es precisamente lo que pretendía. Creo que en este último capítulo la tensión ha ido aumentando todavía más hasta casi explotar! Jeje espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero tu review del ultimo capitulo, aunque solo sea para criticarme jejej…Ya viste que por fin ash ha aclarado sus sentimientos…! Creo que fue responsable y no hizo nada antes del torneo para no descentrarse, ni él ni Misty_

_Bueno, repito muchas gracias a todos y todas, y sobre todo espero no haberos decepcionado demasiado con el capítulo. Recordad que vuestra opinión es importante. Especialmente ahora que el fic está completo._

_¡Un saludo muy grande!_


End file.
